Remember: Love transcending time
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (Sequel for Remember: A twist in time) When Dan phantom is released by a mysterious ghost out for revenge, Amity Park's newest couple must discover who? But what will happen when they discover the truth? How strong will their love truly be? Will Ember lose her second chance in life... or will she choose to lose Danny forever in the name of love? (DxE)
1. My sweet Danny

If you're new to this story, then I would recommend reading _Remember: A twist in time._ You'll be able to understand this story much easier, along with the plot and characters.

* * *

 **Remember: Love transcending time**

 **My sweet Danny**

"Wow..." Ember whispered while she walked closer to the edge of the rooftop, and simply took in the scene... The future... The advance cars, the clothing, the music she heard from a restaurant, she couldn't believe it.

"Welcome to the future," Danny said while he walked towards her, "The year 2007"

"Wait... Wow..." Ember whispered. Danny chuckled at Ember reaction, he basically had the same expression when he first entered 1975.

"Milady…. May I give you a tour?" Danny asked with a small bow and his hand towards her, "Of 2007?"

"With pleasure" Ember chuckled taking his hand, Danny straightened up with a chuckle, he pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked while she hit his chest and looked up, "Hm?"

"This….." Danny said before he kissed her on the lips, Ember chuckled slightly on his lips while wraps her arms around his neck. Danny held her close and flew down, he gently put her down before he turned back into his human form.

"Wait…. What's that?" Ember shouted taking his hand and dragging him towards a nearby window, she quickly leaned against the window and stared at the strange objects.

"Oh! It's a video game station" Danny explained while she glances at him with a confused look, "It's strange isn't it?"

"Yeah…. Like there some back in my time…." Ember mumbled while she looked back at him and took his hand, "But nothing like this…. What's it called?"

"In your time it was called Atari but now it's Xbox, and the one beside is a play station" he explained while he smiled at her, his adorable girlfriend admiring this strange world.

"Wait…. Hold on…. Is my…. Ghost self here?" Ember asked with a worried tone

"Nope," Danny reassuring her with a smile, "Since you never died, you never became a ghost and we're not enemies"

"Good!" Ember said hugging him, "I don't think I could ever fight you…. You're so cute!"

"Aw!" Danny simply hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Danny…. What the hell?" Danny looked up with his eyes widening in shock, he slowly lowered his arms around his girlfriend.

"Sam…" he whispered

"What the hell are you doing?! Who's this?" Sam shouted glaring at the girl in her ex-boyfriend's arms, "Wait… Ember McLain?! What the hell? What's going on?!"

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Hm…. Everything going fine" Clockwork said while he watched Danny and Ember, "Very good…."

" _This is far from over…. Clockwork_ " Moirai quietly watched Clockwork, he made sure the master of time wouldn't sense him or see him, he did pick something up over the centuries. Moirai waited for a bit before he saw Clockwork leave, Moirai smirk and flew down.

"Now where is it?" Moirai flew around Clockwork's realm, he raised his and closed his eyes, trying to sense something. He opened his eyes and smiled, Moirai placed his hand on the wall before a secret door opened. "Oh Clockwork…." Moirai mumbled while he entered the secret room, "You should have done better"

"Who's there?" a deep voice asked. Moirai simply chuckled as he approached the thermos, "Who are you?" the voice asked.

"Moirai….. and you're about to get your revenge," Moirai said while he took the thermos in his hands, "Dan Phantom"

"Moirai? You mean the ghost of fates?" Dan asked as the thermos become warmer

"Yes" he replied

"RELEASE ME!" Dan shouted

"In due time," Moirai said

"What do you want?" Dan asked

"I want you to take care of someone" Moirai explained as he removed the lid of the thermos, he moved the thermos slightly before he released Dan from his imprisonment. The icy blue ray shot out, Dan straighten his arms in the air with his flaming hair burning in rage, he took a deep 'breath' and smiled.

"Freedom at last!" Dan shouted with his eyes glowing red, "I'm going to kill him…."

"First!" Moirai said while he threw the thermos away, "I want you to kill someone"

"Kill who?" Dan asked glaring at the mysterious ghost, wearing his black cloak and rip hood.

"Ember McLain," Moirai said as he quickly formed a small orb, showing Dan this new version of Ember, the alive Ember.

"Ember McLain….. that fat bitch is alive…." Dan whispered while he watched the orb, before Moirai moved his hand.

"Kill her for me," he asked

"Why? Aren't you this powerful ghost? You can easily kill a pathetic human girl" Dan said while he crossed his arms and glared at his so called…. Ancient ghost.

"Trust me…. She would have been long dead by now! If it weren't for that DANNY PHANTOM!" Moirai shouted as he quickly formed a plasma back and fired it against the wall, forming a huge hole "Because of HIM! The observants have forbidden me to take her life"

"So you want me to do it," Dan said with a smirk, "Frantically I could care less about her… to me she just another human life"

"So its agreed?" Moirai asked raising a brow

"Clockwork can see time, he'll know that I'm coming and his going to warn him….. my younger self" Dan said. Moirai smiled before he started to laugh, Dan held his fist and quickly grab onto his cloak. "You think I'm funny?!" Dan shouted.

"I would watch it!" Moirai said as he blasted Dan against the wall, with some smoke coming from his chest. "Clockwork won't see you…. As long as you wear this…." Moirai moved his hand before a strange bracelet appeared, he gently floated it towards Dan.

"What is this?" Dan demanded taking the bracelet with some strange design on it, he turned the bracelet slightly and could feel some type of power flowing.

"Clockwork won't be able to see you, he won't be able to warn your prey" Moirai explained while Dan put the bracelet on, "To Clockwork….. you'll be blind…. He won't see your actions"

"And why should I trust you?" Dan asked while examining the bracelet around his wrist, "Maybe you're going to betray me…."

"The last thing I want…. Is to help Clockwork" Moirai said with his eyes glowing in rage, "Both Clockwork and Danny Phantom have inferred in my plans too many times, I want my own revenge and for things to return to normal. I can't kill Clockwork because you can't kill time, just like you can't kill fate…. But I can cause him pain"

"Hm" Dan smiled and nodded his head, he offered his hand "Than you've gotten a deal….. partner"

"Glad we can see eye to eye," Moirai said before he shook Dan's hand, "You can do whatever you want with Danny Phantom… just make sure to end Ember's life"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Confrontation

 **End**


	2. Confrontation

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Confrontation**

Shout out to Stephie-Chan

Sam couldn't believe her eyes, she had hoped to make up with Danny and try to get him back…. But she never expected that Danny would have moved on so quickly. Only yesterday the two of them had a fight and she ended their relationship, but she realised she had made a mistake and wanted to fix things with him. She still cared about him…. She loved him still….. but he had moved on…. With Ember of all people.

"What's with her…. She…. She looks alive?" Sam couldn't stop staring at this…. Weird version of Ember. Ember was alive or was it a trick?! This must be a trick! Danny wouldn't have moved on so quickly and with Ember McLame of all people.

"Danny! What the hell are you doing?!" Sam shouted as she quickly pushed Ember away from him, "That's Ember McLame!"

"McLame?!" Ember shouted while she stumbled backwards, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted

"Sam! Leave her alone" Danny said while he went towards Ember, quickly checking if she wasn't hurt. "First of all! You broke up with me!" he said before Sam pushed him.

"Ember must have placed a spell on you!" Sam shouted quickly turning back to her, "She's in freaking disguises!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ember shouted back at her

"Will you let me explain or not!" Danny said as he walked towards her, standing in between the two women.

"Fine explain!" Sam shouted while she crossed her arms.

"I time travel through time and I saved Ember in 1975! I spent almost five months in the past and we grew closer, and by the time I got back to the present, Clockwork told me he had frozen time while I was gone!" Danny explained as he took Ember's hand, "It may seem like a few hours since we broke up… but in reality, it was five months! So yes I had time to move on!"

"You're under a freaking spell," Sam said with a determined glare, "Ember is your enemy…. You're under her control like last time"

"I'm done with you!" Danny shouted while he pulled Ember's arm and started to leave, "Call me when you've to calm down! And are ready to listen!"

"YOU'RE BEING USED!" Sam shouted while she clenched her fist, wishing she had her ghost gear with her or at least had them still. Danny had taken all of the ghost hunting equipment back during one of their many fights, and she was still annoyed about it.

"Who the hell was that?" Ember asked while she followed him, "Your ex?"

"Crazy ex is more like it," Danny said as he stops and looked towards the ground, "Ugh! Anyways….. come on"

"Wait!" Ember said backing away from him, "Why was she after me?"

"Hm…. Well she thinks you're Ghost Ember" Danny explained while he glances at the sky, "I'm assuming the rest of the world as forgotten about you….. expect for Sam…. Most likely Tucker and my family…."

"Am I going to meet them?" she asked

"You will….. you'll probably get the same reactions….. just a heads up," Danny said with a small smile

"Wonderful….." she mumbled, as she worried hugs herself. Danny smiled and picked Ember off of the ground, "Where are we going?" Ember asked while being lifting off of the ground, and was soon in the air.

"Avoiding the media… and to get some rest," Danny said while Ember looked down at this…. Futuristic Amity Park.

"Media?" she asked looking up and staring into his green eyes

"In this time period… everyone knows who I am, they know that Fenton is Phantom" Danny explained while Fenton's work came into view, "And I'm pretty famous here….."

"Really?" Ember asked as they phased through the ceiling, arriving in Danny's bedroom. "Is this your room?" she asked while Danny put her down, Danny smiled and nodded his head at her.

"What do you think?" Danny asked while he watched her explore his bedroom. Ember walked around his room, she moved a few things and glance at some photos, "Its kind of messy…."

"I've never seen a boy's room before….." Ember mumbled as she sat on the bed, "Wait…."

"What?" he asked while he watched her look under his bed, "What are you looking for?"

"Don't boys keep like….. you know….. nudity magazines under their bed?" Ember asked with a blush on her cheeks, "Like…. Do you have some?"

"What?" Danny asked with a chuckle, seeing her bright red face while she lowered the blanket and looked away, "No"

"It's not funny!" Ember said chuckling slightly while staring at his wall, "Jerk…."

"It depends on the guy…. But last time I checked…. I don't have any nudity magazines" Danny said as he continued to laugh at her before he was hit in the chest "Ow!"

"Stop!" Ember shouted before she laughs along with him, "It's a good question!"

"You can check if you want," Danny said with a chuckle, "Go ahead"

"Just be quiet!" Ember said giving him a quick glance, trying to hold back her laughter and making sure not to give him a smile. Danny shook his head and walked towards the bed, he bends down and kissed her cheek. Ember smiled while he kissed her, she quickly pushed his face away, "Still mad at you"

"Mad? I didn't do a thing" Danny replied as he sat down next to her, "You asked if I had porn around my room"

"Just drop it!" Ember said as she pushed him on the bed, with her face even redder than before. Danny continued to laugh, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, he smirks and pulled her on top of him.

"You won't be mad for long," Danny said

"Don't think you can butter me up! With your good looks!" Ember said with a smile, as she moved her hand along his chest and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't have to try….. you fall for my good looks" he teased

"Yeah right!" Ember said hitting his chest and getting off of the bed, "Like that would happen"

"You want me to prove you wrong, McLain?!" Danny asked sitting up on his bed

"Bring it on, Fenton!" Ember said with her arms crossed. Danny smirks and stood up, he lifted part of his shirt, just enough for his slight six packs to show. Ember couldn't help but stare, she bit on her button lip and was simply drooling in the inside. "Not…. Working…." Ember said while she quickly looked away.

"Is that so?" Danny asked lowering his shirt, he smiled and turned her head before kissing her on the lips. Ember rolled her eyes while she kissed him back, she held on his chest when Danny fell back on the bed along with her. Ember laughed slightly while she rested on top of him, she moved up slightly and continued to kiss him.

"Fine….. I can't resist you" Ember mumbled while she parted his lips slightly, "But you can't either…"

"That's very true" Danny whispered before clashing lips with her and moving his hand under her shirt, "Very…"

"Danny!" Jazz shouted while knocking on his door, "I heard about your breakup!"

"Oh!" Danny quickly sat up and accidently sent Ember to the ground, he heard a thump and looked down, "Sorry!"

"Hm…" Ember glared at him while she rubs her butt, "Who's that?"

"Sister," Danny said as he stood up and went to answer the door, "Jazz!"

"Danny are you alright?" Jazz asked while she opened the door, entering his room and was a bit surprised to see a girl on his floor. "Hm…. Who's….. wait…." Jazz narrowed her eyes, she walked closer to the girl when her eyes widen "Is that Ember?!"

"Don't!" Danny shouted quickly standing in between the two, "Any weapons on you?!"

"Danny move! That's Ember!" she shouted

"Does she look like a ghost!" Danny shouted quickly pointing towards her, "I'll explain everything but first! Is there any weapons on you?!"

"Hm…." Jazz smiled glared at Ember as she stood up, and nervously rub her arm.

"Jazz" Danny raised a brow and motioned his hand, "Give it"

"Fine!" Jazz mumbled before she handed her brother the thermos, "Alright! Explain…. Why is Ember in your room? Why does she…. Look human? And why are you protecting her?"

 _One hour of none stop questions later,_

"And now you know everything!" Danny said taking a deep breath, after his sister none stop questioning about time travel, 1975, and Moirai. Jazz quickly nodded her head before looking down at her notes, which she couldn't help herself from doing.

"This is amazing!" Jazz said writing down her tenth page of notes, "So wait…. Moirai is how old?"

"Jazz!" Danny shouted as he pushed her notes in her arms, and guiding her towards the door, "That's enough questions!"

"Danny! You're mixing my notes!" Jazz said as she frantically tried to organise them, and gather them in a neat pile.

"Okay! Bye Jazz!" Danny shouted

"Wait! Ember I still have more questions!" Jazz shouted trying to look back at her, while keeping her notes in place, and forcing her way through.

"You can ask later!" he said before pushing her out and shutting the door closed, "Man…"

"I kind of like her," Ember said with a small laugh. Danny leaned against the door and gave her a crazy look, he moved away from his bedroom door "What?"

"You got to be crazy?" Danny asked locking his door and throwing himself on his bed

"What's wrong with that?" Ember asked while she settles down next to him, "I like her"

"You're crazy…." Danny said before being cut off by a kiss. Danny smiled on her lips and kissed her back, he wraps his arms around her, he continued to kiss her and turned around having Ember on her back. Danny gave her small kisses on her cheek as he moved down her neck, Ember laugh soft while she held his raven black hair.

"Stop….." she mumbled with her bright red cheeks, "No…."

"No way" Danny whispered placing his hand under her shirt, "You're all mine"

"And you're all mine," Ember said closing her eyes. Dan moved closer to the window, he couldn't believe his eyes…..his younger self was kissing Ember?! Dan looked down at his bracelet, he was relieved this bracelet was actually working.

" _You've kept your word, Moirai_ " Dan smiled while he back away from the window, seeing this makeout session was getting more intense, " _I'm hidden from Clockwork…. And not even his ghost sense went off…._ "

"Enjoy your night…. Danny" Dan whispered softly seeing his younger self-getting something from his nightstand, "Safety first…"

 _I won't use the teenage pregnancy like I did in unexpected, so don't worry when you see pre lemon scenes._

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Danny's new girl

 **End**


	3. Danny's new girl

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Danny's new girl**

Shout out to SuperSweetGirl11 and AshxSerenaLove

Ember felt wonderful, she really missed this feeling with him. She had thought she would never see him ever again, but just being with him again like this...it almost felt as good as their first time…. no, it felt even better! Danny was still sound asleep; they had talked a bit before they doze off to sleep. Ember moved on her side and simply stared at him, she never wanted to let him go….. she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. No force on earth could tear them apart and Moirai was the perfect example, not even the Ghost of fates was able too. Ember moved the blanket slightly in order to cover her naked body, she kissed him on the neck and moved up to his lips.

"Hm…. What a nice way to wake up…." Danny mumbled while he opened his sleepy eyes, Ember chuckled slightly while she moved closer to him.

"Morning sleepy head," Ember said as she passed her hand in his messy bed head hair, "Why do I always wake up before you?"

"I have no idea," Danny said as he stretched slightly, "You're just an early bird"

"You do have a point…," Ember said while she placed her head on his chest, and simply made small circles with her fingers.

"Danny! I still have more questions!" Jazz shouted as she suddenly burst through the door, catching the couple butt naked in bed. Jazz eyes widen, she saw Ember quickly hiding her chest and with a bright red blush on her cheeks, "Oh…."

"Jazz… hmm….. hey" Danny nervously said while Ember looked away, "Wasn't the door locked?"

"It's broken…. What's going on here?" Jazz asked as she blushed slightly but making sure to look away, "Hm…."

"Can we talk about this later….?" Danny asked hinting they were still naked, "You know…. Fully dresses?"

"Oh….hm… sure…" Jazz said as she quickly left the room, and closed the door shut and simply leaned against it.

" _Holy shit….._ " Jazz glanced back at the door, she couldn't believe her brother was having sex….

"Oh, gosh…." Ember mumbled while covering her face with her hands, practically dying of embarrassment, "Did that really happen….?"

"Yup," Danny said before falling back on the bed, "Yes it did"

"Oh gosh!" Ember said once more, "I can't believe it…."

"You always hear stories…. But you never think it would happen to you" Danny said while the blanket flies off of him, "Hey! My butt cold"

"Well too bad," Ember said with the blanket wrap around her while she headed towards the bathroom, "I need it"

"There no point on hiding… I already saw you naked" Danny reminded her while he got out of bed, "And so did you"

"You're a jerk," Ember said while she gathered her clothes. The two got dressed and headed downstairs, they immediately saw Jazz waiting for them at the kitchen table. Danny sighs and sat down while Ember was busy glancing around the house, she leaned to the side and smiled a bit.

"So…." Jazz said not too sure how to begin the conversation, "Hm…."

"Yes we had sex, yes we used protection, no this wasn't our first time, yes we used protection our first time, no I didn't force her, yes she wanted it as well, and we spent enough time together to actually do it" Danny simply said knowing the questions his sister had in mind…. Well, the questions anyone would have if they caught the two. Jazz opened her mouth before she closed it, she smiled a bit and nodded her head, satisfied with the answers.

"Oh… good" Jazz said with a sigh of relief

"So…. Why did you even walk in my room?" Danny asked with Ember staring at him with a surprised look, she was impressed how Danny answered her questions so quickly when she hadn't even had the chance to ask him.

"I wanted to ask more questions…. If you prevent Ember's death…. Then why do I still remember her?" Jazz asked taking the eleventh sheet of paper and a pencil, "Sam thought she was ghost Ember, I did…. Most likely mom and dad…. And Tucker too….. so why? Does the rest of the world know too or did they forget?"

"Clockwork kind of explained it to me…" Danny said, not noticing Ember had wandered off and explored the house. "He said the rest of the world as forgotten….. but everyone in the house and my friends hasn't, we still know the timeline with Ghost Ember"

"But why?" Jazz asked while she wrote the information down, "Is there a motive behind it?"

"Hm….. most likely…. Clockwork didn't really tell me" Danny said while he rubs his hair with his hand, "Knowing him there's a motive behind it….. I'm guessing it's a precaution"

"In case something happens right?" she asked

"Probably….. you know how Clockwork is…. He always has a reasoning and we never know until the end" Danny said with a chuckle while he crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair "It's annoying, though…. But you can't change him"

"Hey, Danny!" Danny glanced towards the front door, his eyes widen when he noticed some flashing in the window….. that only mean on thing. "Can we take a walk? I want to see this futuristic Amity park" Ember said while she opened the door, and was suddenly attacked by the press.

"Danny! Who's the new girl!" Ember heard while she felt Danny wrap his arm around her, quickly pushing her back inside and trying to close the front door.

"Danny! You've moved on from Sam? Who's is she?" another reporter shouted, trying to push through the door along with the herd of reporters.

"Get back!" Danny shouted while their camera continued to flash in their eyes, and their ears being attacked with questions.

"What's your name?!" someone shouted at Ember

"BYE!" Danny shouted before giving a good push, closing the door and quickly locking it. Danny leaned against the door while he could still hear the reporters, shouting their questions and the sounds of the cameras.

"What was that?" Ember asked in shock of the recent events

"Reporters…. They're like vultures…. They follow me everywhere and they asked questions none stop" Danny said with a smile, hoping Ember wouldn't overreact like Sam had many times before. Ember walked towards the window and looked outside, she easily noticed the reporters going crazier when they saw her. She smiled a bit and waved at them before backing away, she looked back at him. "Yeah….. being with me and you'll have this problem every day," Danny said nervously waiting for her reaction.

"You can't help it," Ember said as she closed the curtains for him, "Besides if I become famous one day, I'll have the same problem as you"

"Its good practice," Danny said with a big smile, so happy she didn't react the same has Sam did. Danny shook his head slightly, as he remembered how Sam reacted once the press and media started to follow them. She had blamed him for the media's actions, she wouldn't stop telling him to do something, and she didn't believe him when he had tried to do so.

"So…. Are they going to follow us now?" Ember asked as she moved the curtain slightly with her fingers, "And me?"

"Pretty much…. If you want to escape from them, you can go back to your time and take a breather" Danny said

"Its alright" Ember reassured him while holding his hands, "I can handle anything"

"You sure can" Danny smiled kissing her cheek

"Danny!" a woman's voice shouted, quickly catching the couple's attention and waited for the woman to enter the kitchen.

"In here!" Danny shouted moving one of his hands away from Ember's. Jazz gathered her notes and neatly stack them in the perfect pile, "Mom! I want you to meet someone"

"Oh, that's great hon-!" Maddie entered the kitchen and immediately saw Ember McLain, she quickly took out the Fenton's bazooka "GHOST!"

"WHERE?!" Jack shouted quickly running into the kitchen with a fork and ham, he quickly followed Maddie's gaze and saw Ember standing beside their son "GHOST!"

"Not again" Danny mumbled while Ember quickly hid behind him, "She not a ghost!"

"DANNY! Move aside! So we can send her back to the ghost zone!" Maddie shouted charging the bazooka, while Jack waved his fork around and eating some ham. Danny sigh once more, he quickly took the bazooka out of his mother's hands and back away to Ember.

"Danny!" Jack and Maddie shouted while Jazz simply walked out.

"Let me explain," Danny said throwing the weapon on the ground, "I know you're confused but just listen to me!"

"Alright fine" Jack said taking a bite of his ham, "Go ahead"

"But she's a ghost!" Maddie shouted before Danny raised his hand, he moved his hand slightly and waited "What?"

"Give me all of your weapons," Danny said moving his hand, "Come on, mom"

"But she's a ghost," Maddie said pointing at this so called a ghost, who looked quite alive for being dead. "Wait…" she mumbled taking a closer look at Ember, she noticed rosy red cheeks….. she didn't look like the Ember she knew…. This version of her was alive.

"Is she…. Alive?" Jack asked still holding his half-eaten ham

"If you listen…. Then you'll know why" Danny said. Ember moved away from behind, she looked at Danny's parents and smiled slightly, "Alright…. Ready?"

"Yes," they said in unison. Danny took a deep breath and took a moment to explain for the third time, he looked back at Ember, who simply gave him a smile while she held his hand. Danny started to explain his little adventure in 1975, he explained how preventing Embers death changed the timeline and the present and why they were together. But most importantly, he told them about Moirai, and how dangerous this ghost was.

"I…. I can't believe it…." Maddie mumbled as she glances at her husband, who had to take another ham throughout Danny story.

"So…. You're from the past?" Jack asked with a mouth full of ham

"Yes…." Ember said with a nervous smile

"I…. think I remember reading about you…." Maddie said as she closed her eyes, and quickly remembering reading a newspaper article. "Yes…. I do…. I remember reading about a young teenage girl….. dying in a house fire" Maddie said before Danny shot her with a glare, "Oh… I'm sorry"

"Its alright" Ember said as she nudges Danny to go easy on his parents, "Hm…. What did the article say?"

"It was a mysterious fire and the cause was never found….. and also about your parents after your death, well not anymore since our son prevented it," Maddie said. Maddie hesitated slightly since what she read about Ember's parents….. wasn't a happy ending.

"I want to know…" Ember said walking closer to her, "Please tell me…."

"Ember…. You don't have to" Danny said touching her arm

"I want to know," Ember said as she took Maddie's hands, "Please tell me…."

"Hm…. Well, this article was about a month after your death…. It said that James McLain had divorced your mother and went into a depression, he soon lost his job and went off the grid…. No one knew where he went. People assumed he had to taken his own life, but the police could never confirm it since they didn't find him or a body" Maddie said as she felt the young teen, gripping her hands slightly.

"We can stop if you want," Jack said placing his ham down, which meant he was very serious. Danny looked back at Ember, he understood why she wanted to know, he couldn't give her those answers but his parents could.

"What about my mother…. And aunt?" Ember asked feeling some tears forming, "What happened to them?"

"Your mother….. well after she divorced your father…. She took an overdose and died" Maddie explained seeing Ember crying, she looked down and simply hug her. "It was big news….. back than…." Maddie whispered while she rubs her hand on her back, trying to ease the poor girl "Three members of the family dying in a month…."

"Three?" Ember asked whipping some tears away, "What about my aunt?"

"There wasn't any news about her," Maddie said

"It never happened, Ember" Danny said as he gently touched her arm, "It won't happened….. because I'm going to make sure it won't"

"Danny…." Ember mumbled as she felt her hand touching his chest, with his soft and kind hands holding her hand in place.

"I promise you…. On my life….. that this fate will never EVER happen" Danny said with a smile. Ember looked down slightly, she nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Now…." Maddie broke the hug and whip some of Ember's tears, "Let's start over alright?"

"Alright…," Ember said whipping her tears away.

"I'm Maddie Fenton and it's nice to meet you," Maddie said with a smile

"And I'm Jack Fenton! The world's best ghost hunter!" Jack said taking his ham once more. Ember looked at the two and chuckled slightly, she looked back at Danny, who simply kissed her hand.

"I'm Amberline McLain….. but I prefer Ember," she said

 _Somewhere in Amity Park_

"Why haven't you taking action?" Moirai asked while he existed a portal and slowly approached Dan, "You had your chance… and yet…. You simply watched your younger self-have sex"

"I was taking my time" Dan replied while he turned around, facing Moirai "I underestimated Danny once…. I'm not going to do the same this time around"

"What is your plan?" Moirai asked

"I need to learn more about him…..this new world and his life" Dan explained while he stared down at the city below, "I need to plan out my attacks….. and to make sure my existence is ensured"

"Don't forget about our deal! If you don't keep your end….. then I'll make sure you'll meet your end" Moirai said with a strange sense of power, Dan turned his head slightly, he could easily feel Moirai's power and he knew he was no match for him.

"Have no fear, Moirai" Dan said turning his head back towards the city, "Ending Ember's life is easy"

"Do what you must! You have an advantage because of this bracelet, so use it wisely… once Danny and Clockwork know about you…. Then it's all over" Moirai said as he passed his hand in the air, having a portal appearing once more.

"I'm very well aware of this" Dan replied turning around and watching him leave, "That's because I'm planning this out! Gathering information, I need, so this advantage of mine works for my benefit"

"I'll be watching, Dan," Moirai said before he left, Dan smiled and nodded his head before the portal closed.

" _And I you_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for In the spotlight

 **End**


	4. In the spotlight

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **In the spotlight**

Shout out to Lady Sapphire

The media was going crazy but it pales in comparison of the chaos happening in Casper high school, everyone was going crazy with the latest bit of info and gossip. Students were making rumours and many fan girls were overjoyed thinking now was the chance to steal Danny's heart….. that's until they say the latest magazines and news.

"NO!" Paulina shouted throwing herself on her bed with twenty magazines all around the floor, and photos of Danny and this strange new girl in his home. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Paulina shouted with tears running down her cheeks, and her perfect makeup ruined. Paulina has been in love with Danny for so long and even when he was with that goth chick, she knew it wasn't meant to last!

"What is it, princess?" Paulina's father asked walking in the room

"Daddy! I want him!" Pauline shouted quickly getting off of her king sized bed and pushing the magazine in her father's face, making sure he got a clear view of Danny's face.

"Him?" her father asked taking the magazine away from his face, and taking a good look at the cover "Danny Phantom and his new girl…"

"I WANT IT TO BE ME!" Paulina shouted throwing some magazines around, "WHO'S IS THIS?!"

"Now calm down, princess," her father said moving the magazine away, "I'll find out who she is"

"I WANT DANNY!" Paulina shouted even more

 _Fenton works_

"How's the 21th century treating you?" Maddie asked with a cup of tea neatly placed on the living room table. Ember laughs slightly while she glanced at Danny, who simply had annoyed look on his face. Danny's mother had quickly dragged her into the living room with Jazz taking more notes, Jack eating his fourth ham, and Maddie asking questions like her daughter.

"Hm….. not bad…. It's overwhelming" Ember said easily noticing Jazz taking notes, and some bites of ham flying around.

"She'll get used to it pretty quick," Danny said quickly getting up and taking her hand, "Let's go, Ember!"

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked

"A date!" Danny said before pulling Ember towards the front door, "Bye!"

"Bye, Mrs Fenton," Ember said while be dragged. Danny pulled Ember closer to him, he quickly went ghost and phased through the door. He quickly flew off while keeping her close, "So are we still going on a date?"

"Yeah," Danny said with the wind blowing in his hair, "We only went on one or two"

"So where should we go?" she asked looking down at the city below, "Is there any stories similar to the ones I know?"

"Hm…. I'm not too sure" Danny said

"I'm hungry…. Is there a place we could eat?" Ember asked

"I know a place…. Nasty burger" he said noticing the restaurant down below, "Its actually good contrary to the name"

"I'm in," she said hugging his neck. Danny nodded his head and made a quick landing, he places Ember down and transformed back into a human. Danny took her hand before they entered the restaurant, they walked inside before they were suddenly swarmed by the people inside. Ember was surprised and quickly cling to his arm, she saw people shouting and taking pictures.

"Danny!" someone shouted while the couple tried to make their way through the crowd, "Who's that girl?"

"Is she a super model?" another person asked

"Please move aside!" Danny shouted pushing a few people, feeling Ember tightening her grip on his arm. "We just want to eat," he said before ten burgers were suddenly pushed into his face, "Uh….. thanks…."

"Hm…. Dipstick….." Ember mumbled staring at the front door, seeing a huge herd of reporters, clearly getting the news from someone in the restaurant. Danny glances back before being pushed and moved around by his fans and the reporters, all eager to get the latest photos of Danny and his new girl.

"Ugh!" Danny quickly took Ember in his arms and floated into the air, knowing the reporters or crazy fans wouldn't get to them. "This is Ember McLain!" Danny shouted while Ember waved at them, "She's my new girlfriend"

"Danny! How did you meet her?" a reporter asked while everyone else took notes, and a few whispering and making calls.

"It's a mystery…." He said as he places his index on his lips

"My publisher is going to love this!" the reporter said quickly writing down notes, "A mysterious girl around Danny Phantom's arm….. a secret and a mystery….. I love it!"

"What about Sam?" another reporter shouted waving his pencil in the air, "Are you done with her? Is there a chance you'll be back together?"

"Ember McLain is the only woman for me! There are no chances, that Sam and I will ever get back together" Danny shouted in a clear and loud voice. Ember smiled and blushed slightly, she was embarrassed slightly, but she was happy that Danny wasn't ashamed to let the world know about her. Ember looked away slightly while the cameras flashed in her eyes, "Ember McLain! Remember her name!"

"But you two were the perfect couple? The perfect matched made in heaven!" another reporter shouted with a few shouting in agreement, "You two were in love!"

"Even heaven can make a mistake," Danny said while Ember looked away, "I loved her once….. but my heart has moved one, and Ember is the woman for me"

"Danny!" the reporters shouted even louder, "What about-!"

"Thank you!" Danny shouted quickly going intangible and phasing through the ceiling. Danny placed Ember on the roof, he motioned her to stay and phased back into the restaurant before returning with two burgers, some fries, and drinks.

"Sorry about that," he said while he gave her some food, "Not the date I was planning"

"It's alright," she said taking the burger, "it was sure crazy"

"You have no idea," he said with a chuckle

 _Fenton works_

"What a day…." Danny said throwing himself on his bed, and letting out one big sigh "Man….. they're crazy….."

"I didn't mind it…." She said sitting down next to him, "I kind of liked it….. being in the spotlight"

"You get tired of it….. I guarantee it" he said with his shirt slightly up. Ember chuckled slightly, she moved her gaze slightly, she couldn't help but think back to what Danny had said to the reporters.

"Danny…. Did you mean it?" Ember asked as she nervously moved her hands around the bed, "What you said to the reporters?"

"Of course, I do," Danny said quickly sitting up and taking her hands, "I mean every single word…."

"Than why did you break up with her? By the way, the reporters said….. it seems you two were the perfect couple"

"On the outside maybe….. but when we were alone, she was completely different and I didn't like it one bit," he said gently caressing her cheek. Ember sigh and gave him a quick look, she knew Danny loved her and he was shown it many times, but she couldn't help but feel some doubt.

"You do love me right?" she asked feeling a bit guilty for asking these questions, knowing Danny loved her no matter what. Danny turned her head so she would face him, he kissed her on the lips before parting from her.

"I love you with all of my heart," he said with a genuine smile, "Okay! Sam and I are over for good….. we broke up because she didn't trust me, she would always blame me for things I didn't do, and I don't want a woman like that"

"I don't know why I asked….. I shouldn't….. sorry" Ember said quickly looking away in shame and guilt, "I shouldn't have doubted your love….."

"Hey! I don't blame you, alright" Danny said taking her hand before kissing it, "I understand why you asked these questions, and you have every right to ask them"

"hm…. Thanks" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Danny took her in his arms and hug her, he moved a bit and kissed her on the neck before parting from her.

"Now changing subjects! I won't be here tomorrow," Danny said while he played with her fingers

"Where are you going?" Ember asked getting off of the bed

"I have to go to school tomorrow," Danny said while he watched, Ember going through some of his things since she was curious about this ghost hunting. "What are you looking for?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your mother said…. She had…weapons around her room" Ember mumbled while moving some underwear and shirts, "I was curious…. If you had some too"

"I don't need too," Danny said. Danny got off of the bed and went ghost, he smiled and crossed his arms making his point. Ember rolled her eyes and put his things away, "So?"

"Smart ass," Ember said

"What?" he asked with a chuckle. Ember walked back to the bed and pulled his arm, she quickly punched his shoulder before kissing his cheek.

"I want to come with you," Ember said while Danny looks at her with a surprised look on his cute face, "To school!"

"Why?" he asked

"Well….. you've seen my school in 1975, so I want to see yours in 2007," Ember said messing his hair, "Why should you have all of the fun?"

"Alright….. but it's going to be crazy," Danny said sitting up and turning back into human, "Like very….. fangirls and everything"

"So…. Like how it was in my school?" she asked raising a brow

"Yeah….. maybe worst," Danny said thinking about it for a moment, "I don't know…. You'll see tomorrow"

"I'm looking forward to it," Ember said as she lay down and wrap her arms around his chest, and nuzzling her face into his neck.

"You'll have to stay close," Danny said while he wraps his arm around her, "You know…. To me?"

"No objections on this side," she said kissing his neck

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Casper high

 **End**


	5. Casper high

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Casper high**

 _Shout out to GhostsRmyfriends and Chat Noir's twin_

Danny was nervous for two reasons, this was his first day back since 1975 and he was worried for Ember, if he wasn't careful….. he could cause serious problems with the media and her. Everyone wanted to see her, they wanted to know everything about her, and they would do anything in order to get this. He was always worried about his fans, the jealous fangirls, curious "normal fans" and the A-listers, the so called friends…. The fakes who only wanted to be in the spotlight.

"Mom! Stop it!" Danny said while he watched his mother place another plate of his favourite breakfast, along with some of his favourite snacks and drinks. He sighs since this was about the tenth billion time his mother has done this, she felt guilty for trying to hunt him over the years and this was her way to make it up.

"I just want to make you happy," Maddie said placing a plate of pancakes, "So where's Ember?"

"She's still asleep," Danny said looking at his massive breakfast

"She's right here!" Jazz shouted dragging the poor teen out of bed with her messy bed head, wearing her strange pyjamas which were one of Danny's shirts.

"Jazz" Danny shouted while Ember simply yawned, "Why did you wake her?"

"What?" she asked as she glances at Ember, who was simply half asleep and hardly paying attention. "Oh she's fine," she said letting Ember go.

"Whoa….." Ember mumbled glancing at the huge breakfast on the table, "What's with all of the food?"

"Mommy dear made it," Danny said eating some sausages and eggs, "For about the….hm…. third time this week…."

"Wow….." Ember mumbled as a plate of French toast was pushed in front of her, along with some syrup and oatmeal. After the biggest breakfast, Ember had ever seen! Danny and Ember finally made their way to school, she held him close as they flew in the air and looking down at the city below. They soon arrived at Casper high with a large group of reporters and fans in the front entrance, Danny sigh before he went invisible and flew above them.

"Don't let go of me, alright" Danny whispered while he landed right in front of them, "Or they'll see you"

"Gladly!" Ember whispered back holding his hand and hugging his arm. Danny rolled his eyes as they phased through the door, he turned visible once more….. which was a big mistake since all of the students surrounded them.

"Oops…" Danny mumbled while being pushed by students

"Wow! Danny! She's so hot!" shouted a guy who simply stared at Ember, "No wonder you dump Sam for her!"

"Yeah! She's a total hottie!" another guy shouted

"Where are you from?" some girl shouted with a slightly bitter tone, "And how the hell did you get Danny?!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Paulina shouted with her poisonous voice, quickly scattering the students to let the drama queen go by.

" _Is that Glitter? No…. it's not her…._ " Ember raised a brow, she couldn't believe how this girl and Glitter were so similar to each other.

"Danny!" Paulina shouted in tears, "You want me right, baby?"

" _Oh hell yes! She is exactly like Glitter..._ " Ember glared at this girl, she bit her lip slightly since she didn't want to deal with another Glitter. Danny took Ember's hand and quickly went invisible, the two smiled as they watched the confused students mumbled to each other before they left. Danny pulled Ember's hand as the two wandered around the school, he gave her a quick tour since the school hadn't changed much in 32 years.

"That's pretty much it," Danny said still invisible while they walked towards the office, "I'll talk to the principal…. Do you want to come with me?"

"Hm…. I'm going to go to the bathroom actually" Ember said with a smile

"Say no more!" Danny said while they turned visible. Danny put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her, "Its third period and there aren't many students around….. so you should be good"

"Hm…. Thanks for the info!" Ember said as she gave him a quick wave, "Wait… are the bathrooms still at the same location?"

"They are," Danny said while he places his hand on the doorknob, "I'll come and find you later"

"Alright," Ember said before they parted ways. Ember went into the bathroom and to take a moment, she couldn't believe how crazy this future is…. She would have never thought Danny's fans would be this…. Crazy. She turned the water on and splash some on her face, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You must be Danny's new girl!" Ember looked up and saw this strange girl enter the bathroom, she was very pretty with her black hair and overdone makeup…. She kind of reminded her of Glitter.

"Hm… yeah?" Ember said as she turned the water off, "And you are?"

"Paulina Sanchez! The most popular girl in the entire school!" Paulina said while she whips her hair with her hand, "And you are?"

"Ember McLain…." She mumbled

" _OH shit….. is another Glitter…._ " Ember just wanted to scream! The last thing she wanted was to deal with another Glitter, she was hoping there wasn't a Josh here too.

"Ember McLain? How the hell did you get a guy like Danny?!" Paulina asked as she walked towards her with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean? It's because we love each other?" Ember said raising a brow

"But look at you?! You not even pretty!" Paulina shouted in her whiney voice and being the drama queen she is, "Fenton! Can get any women he wants…. And yet he settles for you? Some loser?!"

"What…." Ember glared at Pauline, she bit her lip with her anger building up inside of her. She was no longer going to be pushed around, she spent most of her life being the door mate of others, but no more…. She was going to stand up for herself.

"He's mine! So back the fuck off!" Paulina shouted as she pushed Ember back, "Got it!"

"You listen here! You overdressed drama queen! Danny will never be with a woman like you, and before you open your freaking mouth! YES, I'M CERTAIN OF IT!" Ember shouted as it was her turn to push Paulina back, "He as met a girl exactly like you! And he hated her…. So I'm certain he would never EVER be with you!"

"I've been waiting for Danny to be single for years!" Paulina whined

"Like I care! Danny as free will and he can choose who he wants to be! And he doesn't want to be with you!" Ember said as she forcibly pushed Paulina to the side, "Now! Stop acting like a whiny bitch and leave us alone!"

"This is far from over!" Paulina shouted while Ember walked out of the bathroom, "You'll regret this…."

" _She's exactly like Glitter…. No, she's probably going to be worst than her!_ " Ember stormed away and went to look for Danny, she was so mad that she didn't even notice when she bumps into him.

"Ember! There you are" Danny said with a smile but quickly noticing her expression, "Is something wrong?"

"I just met that Paulina bitch!" Ember said crossing her arms, "She's exactly like Glitter! She's probably worst than her!"

"Oh…." Danny sighs and held her hand, "Hm… sorry about that"

"It's not your fault," Ember said sighing too

"It kind is…. You don't even know them and they're annoying you, and it's because you're with me…." Danny said looking down, he felt bad for Ember…. She was getting all of these problems because of him… the media, his fans, and now Paulina….

"I can handle those idiots! I just want to be with you" Ember said kissing his cheek, "If I have to deal with them in order to be with you….. then so be it"

"You're the best!" Danny said kissing her forehead, "Alright…. Ready to get through this day? The principal as allowed you to attend school"

"Oh…. This should be an interesting day," Ember said as she shook her head. The day finally came to an end, Ember somehow managed to survive her first day of school in the future. She was naturally asked a million questions about Danny and her, and she was chased by this girl named Star…. But she was able to handle it. Danny did his best to help Ember in any way, he even made sure that Ember would take the same classes as he, so he could keep an eye on her and keep her safe. But even with Danny and Ember precautions and methods…. Ember still had a stressful day and was happy when it came to an end.

 _Fenton works_

"Were finally home!" Ember shouted while Danny places her down, "That was crazy! And I thought my school was bad….."

"Its hell," he said with a chuckle

"Clearly!" she said

"I think dinner ready," Danny said while he turned back into a human and made his way into the dining room, "And it is!"

"Hm… looks good, Mrs Fenton" Ember said while Danny pulled her chair for her, making her blush slightly as she sat down. Danny pushed her chair for her before he went to sit down beside her, "Wow!"

"Ember dear! There no need to be so formal" Maddie said while she served Ember, "You can call me Maddie"

"And Jack!" jack shouted taking his plate in his large hands and eating his meal in two bites before asking for more. Ember chuckled while they ate their dinner, once Ember had finished she yawned and felt tired. She did her best not to show it but she couldn't help it, she rubs her hands and yawns a bit.

"Tired?" Maddie asked

"A bit…. sorry," Ember said with a blush

"Its alright dear" Maddie said

"Go ahead and rest," Jazz said whipping her mouth

"That sounds like a good idea," Ember said before yawning. Ember said while she sat up from her chair, she picked up her dishes and place them in the sink "Thank you for dinner"

"It was my pleasure, dear," Maddie said while she watched her

"You alright?" Danny asked placing his fork down

"I'm just tired…." Ember said while she yawned "It was a crazy day"

"You got that right," Danny said with a smile. Ember smiled and kissed his cheek before she headed upstairs, she opened the door and looked through Danny's books before taking one and settling down on his bed.

"I'll go and check on her" Jazz said getting up and running upstairs

" _Astronauts? Hm…._ " Ember opened the book and started to read the first page, she naturally knew about space travel but this book had tonnes of information, which she found very interesting. Danny had told her that he wanted to become an astronaut, so she wasn't too surprised that he had books about them.

"Hey!" Jazz said knocking while she entered the room, "Tired?"

"Yup!" Ember mumbled flipping through a page

"How did your day go?" Jazz asked while she entered her brother's room and sat down on the bed, "Crazy?"

"Very," Ember said as she lowered a book and placed it to the side, "I don't get how….. Danny can even handle this"

"Practice I guess… maybe patients?" Jazz said

"Either way….. it's crazy!" Ember said laying back on the bed, as she simply stared a the ceiling "And kind of stressful…."

"How about we spend the day together?" Jazz said while she put her notes away, "A nice way to relax"

"What should we do?" Ember asked rubbing her hands together. She had never spent a day with another girl, well besides her mother, aunt, and Kitty of course but she had never spent the day with an older woman like Jazz.

"We can go shopping," Jazz said

"Shopping?" Ember asked looking down at her outfit, "what's wrong with my clothes?"

"It's a bit… 1975….." Jazz mumbled while she bit her lip, "Something 21st century so you can blend in"

"Oh….." Ember pulled her shirt and realises, Jazz did have a point and she should probably 'blend' in like she said.

"So you in?" she asked

"Sounds good to me," Ember said with a smile

 _Somewhere in Amity Park_

"what are you doing?" Moirai asked while he existed a portal, catching Dan practising his transformation "Dan?"

"I need to learn Danny's fighting style," Dan said with his eyes closed, concreting his powers and focusing on the form he wanted to change.

"You're going to fight him?" Moirai asked in disbelief, seeing Dan giving up his only advantage "He'll know everything!"

"I won't fight him in my true form!" he said as a circle of flames surrounded his feet, "I'll fight him in another form…. And learn the information I need"

"Hm…. Very clever," Moirai said as his face lit up, smiling as he watched Dan transform into his new form.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A blast from the past

 **End**


	6. A blast from the past

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **A blast from the past**

Shout out to Diva180 and AshxSerenaLove

"Even heaven can make a mistake...I loved her once but my heart has moved on and Ember is the woman for me" Sam bit her lip in anger while she paused the video. This was the 30th time she had watched the video since yesterday, and she still couldn't believe it. She didn't know how or why, but it seems the whole world has forgotten who Ember was...except her and Danny it seems, she could only hope Danny's family didn't forget. She was going to make sure this girl…. Will regret taking Danny from her but she had to find her first.

"Ready to go?" Jazz asked while she leans against the doorway.

"Ready…." Ember said throwing a sweater on along with her jeans and her hair down, she had to use some of the Jazz's clothing, so no one would recognise her and until she got a new outfit of her very own. She was excited to get her own outfit, her mother always picked her clothes for her and never gave her the chance to pick her own style. Ember followed jazz outside, she took a moment to admired the futuristic car before they left and headed to the mall.

"So how do you manage all of this? Like the fans and press?" Ember asked with the window opened and the music jamming, which she liked very much, she was surprised that she would like this kind of songs.

"Hm…. It's a daily challenge but I manage" Jazz said as she glances at her

"You're his sister… So is it as crazy like it is for me?" Ember asked while they passed by town hall and clearly seeing the statue of Danny, "Wow…."

"Hm…. Well, it's not as crazy as you" Jazz said. Ember looked back at her with an annoyed look, she clearly knew the media was more interested in her than a boring sister. "You're my brother new girlfriend, he left Sam for you and that's a very interesting story for them," she said.

"Its annoying" Ember mumbled as she looked back outside, "So how does the world know about him? Back in 1975, he was so secretive and made sure no one knew about his secret… but he everyone does, and they know where he lives"

"Well a few years ago….. earth was in danger come the disasteroid," Jazz said while they stop at a red light, "It was a huge comet that was heading towards earth…. Amity parks former mayor, Vlad Masters or Plasmius promised to save us. He promised to make the asteroid intangible and to harmless phased through the planet, he would only do this if we allowed him to rule over the earth. But when Vlad attempted his plan, he soon realised that the asteroid made of ectoranium"

"Ectoranium?" she asked while the light changed

"It asks similarly to a ghost shield and prevents ghost from touching it," she said

"So if I understand this….. he wasn't able to make it intangible right?" Ember asked while Jazz nodded her head, "But clearly the earth is still here….. and Danny most likely saved it"

"He saved the earth by making the earth intangible! He went to the Ghost Zone and help the ghosts there realises something important" she said as they arrived at the mall and simply stayed in the parking lot.

"What's that?" she asked removing her seatbelt

"The Ghost Zone and earth are both connected! So if the earth was destroyed so would the Ghost Zone, and of course, the ghosts there had no intentions of having that. All of the ghosts agreed to help and with my brother, they made the earth intangible and…. Voila! Saved the day and of course you were there too" Jazz said while she removed her seat belt as well and opened the car door, "Your ghost self that is"

"That's amazing!" Ember said while they entered the mall, "He's sure amazing!"

"And so are you" Jazz said placing her hand on her shoulder, "He told me about your adventures back in the past…. And you were amazing too!"

"Thanks…. Jazz" Ember smiled as they entered Forever 21

"Maybe one day…. You'll get to call me sister" Jazz said as she winks at her. Ember took a moment to realise what she meant before her eyes widen in shock, she blushed and looked away.

"That's crazy….." she said as she started to look through some clothes, "So….hm…. what should I get?"

An hour as passed before Ember finally left the store with her new outfits, and she was excited to wear them! Jazz gave her some important fashion do and don't and some tips about Danny, they two started to head to the food court for a nice lunch.

"Thanks again, Jazz," Ember said while looking inside of the bag, "I'll pay you back"

"Nonsense" Jazz said waving her hand at her, "It's a gift for making my brother so happy! I've never seen him this happy before!"

"He wasn't happy with this… Sam girl?" Ember asked

"He was for a short time….. but he was never as happy like he is now," Jazz said with a smile, "Now! I'll get some food! You just wait here for a second"

"I didn't even tell you what I want," she said as she sat down at a table

"Hot dog with ketchup? Along with a poutine?" Jazz asked Ember stared at her with a surprised look, she was impressed Jazz knew what she wanted to eat. "Danny told me," Jazz said with a chuckle as she places her bags down. Ember glanced around the mall while she waited for Jazz to return, she moved her fingers along the table when she felt someone pushing her.

"Hey!" Ember shouted quickly looking back and was surprised to see Sam, "Sam?"

"Get away from Danny!" Sam shouted with her arms crossed and her same style of clothing, "Got it!"

"Not this again…." Ember mumbled while she shook her head in annoyance, "Sam! Just leave him alone!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! McLame!" Sam shouted as she suddenly grips her wrist, "I know what you're planning! You put Danny in some fucked up the spell and trying to take over the world!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ember shouted

"STAY AWAY FROM DANNY! YOU BITCH!" Sam shouted as she pushed her. Ember was about to say something when the two heard a loud explosion, Ember quickly looked back and saw people running towards the door with smoke in the distance. She quickly got up from the chair while being pushed by people running passed her.

"What the hell did you do?!" Sam shouted pushing Ember, knowing this ghost had something to do with this! "You planned this, didn't you? Making your move!" she shouted.

"I didn't do a thing!" Ember shouted back.

"EMBER!" Jazz shouted throwing the tray to the ground and quickly running towards her. Sam smiled when she saw Jazz, she knew Jazz knew the truth about Ember and the two of them were going to kick her ass once and for all.

"JAZZ! EMBER IS BEHIND THIS!" Sam shouted as she quickly ran towards her, "We have to stop her!"

"What are you talking about?!" Jazz shouted while she went through her purse before pulling hot the Fenton Ghost peeler. Jazz quickly turned the Fenton Ghost Peeler on, the suit quickly surrounded her body with her weapon pointing at this strange ghost. Ember simply stared at her in amazement! She did wonder how Jazz managed to hide that strange weapon in her purse.

"That's amazing!" Ember said before she was thrown a thermos, "What's this?"

"It traps ghosts!" Jazz said quickly glancing at her, "Remove the top and press the button on the side! But make sure I give you the signal!"

"Okay!" Ember shouted. The mysterious ghost glared at the two, he moved his red cap around his human-like body. A small smile was seen from under his hood with fangs sticking out, this ghost was strange…. His eyes were blood red with some strange bracelet around his wrist.

"Hm…. interesting," the mysterious ghost said looking down at the two humans, clearly ready to fight against them. "Where's Phantom?" he asked moving his cap away and flying down towards them, "I need a real challenge!"

"Don't underestimate us!" Jazz shouted as she reloads her weapon, "Ghost!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Ember's fight!

 **End**


	7. Ember's fight!

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Ember's fight!**

Shout out to Mrs Phantom and Poltergeist

"Pathetic humans," the mysterious ghost said while he glared at them "you honestly think you can fight me? With those weapons of yours?"

"You got that right!" Jazz shouted before she fired the weapon and sent him flying. The mysterious ghost smirk with some smoke coming from his chest, he raised his hand with a plasma ball forming. Ember stared at Jazz, she wanted to help and not be a bother to her….. she was always being saved and never helping. She quickly went through Jazz's purse and pulled out a small box, she pressed the button and was amazed how this box became a strange weapon…. And a fishing rod of all things.

" _Fenton ghost fisher?_ " Ember read in a soft mumbled as she quickly looked up at the battle.

"Don't touch that!" Sam shouted as she grabs onto the weapon, "You're behind this!"

"Give it back!" Ember shouted back as she tried to pull the weapon back, having the two woman playing a tug of war. Ember and Sam continued to argue and didn't realise, that Jazz was slowly losing the battle against this strange ghost. The mysterious ghost sent Jazz flying and quickly went towards the two woman, "I'm trying to help!"

" _Moirai never said when….._ " the mysterious ghost raised his hand with a powerful orb forming, he quickly flew towards the two with full intent on killing them both. Ember managed to pull the weapon out of Sam's hands, she was about to argue with her when something caught her eye. She glanced and saw the mysterious ghost heading straight towards her, Ember quickly pushed Sam out of the way and made her move. The fishing line wrap around the mysterious ghost and stop him from his attack, quickly restraining the ghost and making sure he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Wh…." Sam slowly got up from the ground, she blinked in amazement as she had watched Ember save her…. Ember had saved her? She could have easily moved aside and allow her to take the attack….. she wasn't armed….

"Don't just stand there!" Ember shouted as she pushed her to the side, "Go!"

"Why did you save me?" Sam asked while she pushed her hand away, "What the hell?"

"You're welcome!" Ember shouted as she threw the rod to the ground, "Aren't you thankful!"

"You guys alright?" Jazz shouted quickly flying towards them, "You aren't hurt?"

"We're fine!" Ember said while the two waited for the ghost to react, "What just happened?"

"The Fenton ghost fisher has an ectoplasmic resin that ghosts can't break or escape from!" Jazz said giving her a quick explanation, as she noticed the mysterious ghost managing the break the line "Well…. Usually, it does"

"We need Danny!" Ember shouted as she backs up slightly.

" _She… saved me…. THAT BITCH!_ " Sam clenched her hands into a fist, she hated that Ember McLAME saved HER! She was so confused about what just happened, the Ember she knew wouldn't have careless if she had died by the hands of this ghost. But she soon noticed something, she glanced at her glance at Ember's hands and noticed it was slightly red…. most likely when she held on to the rod. Sam move her gaze to her cheeks and saw they were rosy red, " _She's….. alive…._ "

"Well….. I sure didn't expect that" the ghost said while he removed the line from his body, "Very impressive"

"I told you not to doubt us!" Jazz shouted. Danny yawned while he flew in the air, he took a moment to think about his situations. He didn't know how to deal with Sam, the press, and ensure Ember didn't feel too overwhelmed with the sudden fame….. and the problems she had to go through because of him. He glances around the city below and soon saw smoke coming out from the mall, he stops mid-flight with his hearting beating out of his chest.

"Ember…" he mumbled before he quickly shot through the air and flew towards the below, and soon seeing some people running out of the building with some police and press.

"Danny Phantom!" Someone shouted while Danny flew inside of the mall, and quickly in the search of his sister and girlfriend.

"Finally…." The ghost said with a smile while he looked up, "A real battle can begin"

"Danny!" Ember shouted quickly looking back and was so relieved to see her man, "Thank god you're here!"

"Are you alright?!" he asked quickly going towards her, placing his hands on her arms and hugging her slightly.

"I'm fine," she said placing her hands on his chest, "We have a guest"

"I noticed," he said as he turned and faced this mysterious ghost with a smirk on his face, "Who are you?"

"Something you don't need to know" he replied. Danny shook his head while he went in front of his sister, girlfriend and old friend.

"Not the sharing type I see," Danny said as he opened his hands with plasma balls forming, "Suit yourself!"

" _let's see these powers of yours_ " the mysterious ghost quickly landed and smirk, he raised his hand and quickly fired a ghost ray. Danny quickly places a barrier and block his attack, he immediately fired his ghostly wail and made sure to concentrate the power.

"Get out of here!" Danny shouted at the girls, "Go!"

"Danny don't start this again!" Ember shouted as she pushed him slightly, "We can help!"

"Fine," he said as he quickly made four clones, "Go!"

"Got it!" the clones said before they went invisible, just in time that the mysterious ghost wasn't able to see what Danny was planning. Dan eyes glowed ice blue, "Heads up!"

"This is-!" the mysterious ghost was suddenly frozen in place, his eyes soon glowed bright red before the ice burst into pieces, "Hm…. Ice powers"

"Yay! And this one too!" Danny took a deep breath before he fired his ghost wail, the mysterious ghost quickly placed a barrier around himself. The mysterious ghost smiled seeing Danny's attacked wasn't able to break through his barrier, he smiled and started to laugh.

"Is that all you got?!" he shouted. The mysterious ghost suddenly felt the barrier being struck from behind, he quickly looked back and saw a clone firing a ghost ray, and soon another ghostly wail along with some ice rays. The mysterious ghost's eyes widen, he was being attacked on all four sides and he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this attack.

" _He's… gotten stronger…._ " Dan thought while he closed his eyes, trying to keep the barrier up from the force of Danny's multiple attacks. " _I….. I have enough…._ " Dan quickly opened his eyes glowing bright red. Danny's attacks suddenly struck together and creating a large explosion, Dannys flew back from the force and hit the ground.

"Danny!" Ember shouted as she quickly ran towards him, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm over there…." A clone said pointing to the real Danny before disappearing.

"Oh….." Ember looked around and saw the rest of the clones disappearing, she smiled and went to Danny side "You alright?"

"Yup," Danny mumbled while he rubs his head, "Just fine….. you?"

"Better now," Ember said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, "Thanks for the save, Dipstick"

"Did you get him?" Jazz asked while the suit slowly returned to normal.

"I don't think so….. I didn't feel his body being struck" Danny explained while he got up with Ember still around him, "I think….. he managed to escape"

"How?" Jazz asked. Sam bit her lip and glared at the two, she hated seeing Danny and Ember together… Ember showing actual care for him….. and Danny loving her more than he ever loved her. She clinched her fist and simply left before any of them could notice, well not like they would have noticed in the first place.

"I have no idea….. but this won't be the last time we see him," Danny said

 _Moirai's realm_

Moirai simply stared at the orb which was very similar to Clockwork's works, he shook his head slightly while clocks and scrolls floated around his realm. His realm was dark and cold, Moirai floated around his realm and took out a small box with a small blue light glowing from the inside. He passed his hand along a wall before a secret door opened, revealing shelves full of boxes with the glowing light inside.

"DAM!" Dan shouted as he suddenly appeared in Moirai's realm with his disguises disappearing, "I never expected…."

"Of course, you didn't! You underestimated them" Moirai said as he neatly places the box in his hand on the selves, "I told you to be careful"

"Be quiet!" Dan shouted while he sat down and leaned against the wall, taking a moment to rest and for his healing ability to kick in. "What are those?" Dan asked staring at the thousands of boxes on his wall with some inscriptions on a few pieces of metal.

"Souls" Moirai replied while he crossed his arms from behind his back, and admiring his collection "These are the souls of the fated! The ones who've met their fates by my hands….!"

"And why the boxes?" Dan asked wrenching in pain slightly "What kind of collections is this?"

"These boxes contains the souls of the fated" Moirai said as he took a box and smiled at it.

"You already said that!" Dan said with his eyes glowing slightly, "Answer my question!"

"All of these souls are meant to be placed….." he said

"Place in what?" Dan asked once more, clearly being annoyed with this short explanation which was similar to Clockwork's method.

"Placed in time! Some are meant to be reborn, others will stay here forever, and some are throughout time but differently of what they were. Amberline McLain's soul was meant to stay in my collection for a few years! Before I placed her back in time but as a ghost. Her new life as a ghost, her new fate was to fight with Danny Phantom! NOT TO FALL IN LOVE!" Moirai explained as he places the box down before he punched the wall, "Clockwork as interfered with my plans!"

"And those souls can't be free?" Dan asked with a smile

"Free? Those souls are mine and they'll forever be mine!" Moirai said while he passed his hand along the wall, having his most precious collection hidden away. Dan simply watched with his smile on his face, he examined the secret wall with his mind working.

" _The most precious collection….hm…_ " Dan looked back at Moirai, who simply moved around his realm " _This information will be useful later on….Moirai…. I thank you_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Relationship issues

 **End**


	8. Relationship issues

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Relationship issues**

Shout out to Void and CUTE-IN-PINK

Ember yawned while she walked downstairs, she stretched and saw Danny sitting on the sofa reading a book, she looked around and noticed the house was all quiet. Ember tied up her hair in a ponytail and went to sit down beside him; Ember wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its so quiet" Ember said as she places her head on his shoulder and glanced at his book, "Where is everyone?"

"Hm….. Jazz at the library I think….. and my parents are doing some grocery shopping" Danny said while he flips through a page. Ember looked around the empty house, she soon got an idea and looked back at her boyfriend.

"So…. We're all alone…..?" Ember whispered as she kissed his neck, "For how long?"

"Hm…. Maybe twenty minutes" Danny said while he lowered the book and glance at her, smirking while she kissed his neck. Ember sat down on his lap and continued to kiss him some more, her needy and hungry lips kissing Danny's neck and lips. Ember was in her own haze of love and pleasure; his kisses are intoxicating to her. She felt Danny's strong arms wrap around her and brought her close, she soon felt his hand on her ass.

"Whoa there, tiger," Ember said breaking the kiss and leaning away from him, "Watch those hands…."

"Aw" Danny whispered while he moved his hand back to her side, "Too bad"

"We don't have that much time," Ember said with a chuckle, knowing where this would lead if they went any further. She kissed his cheek before she got off of his lap, "We should go out too"

"Like where?" Danny asked as he leaned his arm on the sofa, and simply watched her "Where ever we go we get mob"

"There most be somewhere we could go…. Somewhere private" Ember said as she tried to think of a place, but the only places she could think about no longer existed.

"Hm… we could go out for lunch" Danny said while he got up, "I know a restaurant we could go to"

"Sounds like a plan," she said. Danny held his girlfriend bridal style and landed in front of the restaurant _Cafe Fantasia_ , one of Amity park's fanciest restaurant ever! Danny could have gone to cheaper ones, but he wanted to make this date special, so he decided to go all out for her. The two entered the restaurant and waited in line, they talked for a bit when the Martine dine suddenly approached them.

"Mr Fenton! It's an honour!" he said while he shook Danny's hand with his stereotype French moustache on his lip, "Please this way"

"That's not fair!" someone from the line shouted

"I've been waiting for an hour!" another person shouted as well

"Sorry!" Danny said while they walked passed them and followed the Martine Dine to a private room. The Martine dine led them to a private room of the restaurant, he pulled Ember's chair before he places two menus down.

"I'll have a waiter for the two of you," he said before he left. Ember glanced around the private room and was amazed at how beautiful it was, she had never gone to a fancy restaurant like this…. Her father would go to a McDonald than spend money on a place like this?! Fill with over privileged and spoiled adults, who hardly knew what a day work was.

"This is amazing!" Ember said while she opened the menu

"I guess…." Danny said while he looked around the room, "Those people weren't happy with us"

"It's alright….. " she said as she places her hand on his, "This restaurant is awesome!"

"And expensive…." Danny said while he looked at the prices and was shocked, he expected it but he would have never thought it would be this pricey. Danny took out his wallet moved it under the table, he opened it and clearly saw he wouldn't have enough money…. Well maybe if he found some money in his pockets.

" _I better order the less expensive food item…._ " He put his wallet away and smiled at her.

"I still can't believe we have a private room!" Ember said while the waiter entered the room and pour them some water, "Don't you think, Danny?"

"Ah! Danny Phantom! It's such a pleasure to meet you" the waiter said as he shook his hand, "May I take a photo with you?"

"Oh…. Of course," Danny said as he sat up and place his napkin on the table.

"Ah! Merci!" he said giving a camera to Ember, who luckily had Jazz teach her about them and how they worked. Ember back away and took the photo, she gave the camera back "Formidable! Merci beaucoup!"

"Uh… no problem" Danny said with a smile as he sat down

"Now! May I take your order?" he asked. Danny motioned the waiter to approach, he pulled him down slightly "Oui?"

"Hm…. What's your cheapest dinner?" he whispered hoping Ember wouldn't overhear him

"You don't have to worry! Your meals are on the house of course!" the waiter said while he waved his hand, "A way to thank you for saving the world!"

"There no need…..," he said

"Nonsense!" he said while he wrote something down on his notepad, "I'll start you off with our finest wines!"

"We're only seventeen!" Danny shouted before the waiter walked out and completely ignoring him, "Never mind….."

"A free lunch!" Ember said with a big smile, "That's amazing! We can order whatever we want!"

"I wished he just let me pay," Danny said rubbing his hair with his hand, "I hate being treated like this"

"We could probably order the entire menu!" Ember said with a chuckle

"Lets not," he said

"Do you think we could get free desserts?" Ember asked with a chuckle, "Maybe we could get a custom dessert!"

"I don't really want to ask," he said eating his food

"Why not?" she asked placing her fork down, "You should take advantage!"

"Ember… I don't want to use my fame like that" Danny said while he sighs in annoyance, "Its not right!"

"What do you mean?!" Ember asked with an excited tone, "This is amazing"

"Ember stop it!" Danny shouted with a cold tone of voice, as he suddenly got up from his chair, "I don't want to deal with this again!"

"Again…." She mumbled as she looked away from him, "You mean with Sam? You didn't want to deal with her…. And me"

"Ember….. I didn't mean it…. I'm sorry…" Danny mumbled quickly realising his mistake and his wrong chose of words, "Ember!"

"Just leave me alone!" Ember shouted throwing her napkin on the table and quickly leaving the private room, she opened the door and ran out. Danny stared in shock, he couldn't believe he had just said those words to her…. Knowing her past and suffering from before. He felt terrible for how he acted towards her, she wasn't used to this fame and wanted to experience it….. and he let his emotions and his past with Sam get the better of him.

"Nice going Fenton" he mumbled as he sighed. Ember ran outside and simply stood near the restaurant whipping some tears away, she was a surprised Danny had acted this way…. His tone of voice….

" _Why did he…._ " Ember continued to whip some tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she glanced and saw Danny with an apological look on his face.

"I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have acted like that" Danny said as he looked away from her, "I didn't mean to use that tone…."

"I just want to be alone for a bit….." Ember mumbled

"Ember I didn't mean-!" Danny suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck, he soon smelled an overpowering perfume and know who It was.

"Hey baby," Paulina said as she kissed his cheek, "You waited for me?"

"Paulina get off!" Danny said as he removed her arms around his neck, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm eating out of course," she said before she hugs his arm

"That's nice," Danny said before he used his intangibility and allowed Paulina to phase through him and hit the ground, "And would you mind? I'm busy"

"We were having a private conversation!" Ember said while she crossed her arms and glared at her, "Could you go now?!"

"Listen here you bitch!" Paulina said while she got up and dust off the dirt from her clothing, "Danny is mine! Now back off of my man!"

"First of all he's not _your man_! His mine! And second of all…. Why won't you back off? He's not interested in you!" she said with a very annoyed tone. She was tired of women from Danny's past annoying them, Sam and Paulina both wanted Danny, and they couldn't understand through their thick skulls that he was taken! And had no intentions of leaving Ember for one of them.

"Danny and I are destined to be together!" Paulina said with her stubbornness, "Why won't you see this?!"

"Sure whatever you say…. You spoiled brat!" Ember said as she suddenly pushed Paulina to the ground, and taking Danny's hand "He'll never be yours!"

"You bitch!" Paulina shouted while she watched the two walk away. Ember drag Danny to a nearby park before she let his hand go, she continued to avoided his gaze as she sat down on a bench.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Danny said as he sat down beside her, only to have Ember slide further down the bench and away from him. "For everything…. I shouldn't have said those things…. I didn't mean it" he said as he sighed, he didn't blame her for being angry at him….. he would have done the same.

" _Idiot!_ " Ember did a quick glance towards him while she kept her firm glare. Danny rub the back of his neck with his hand, she couldn't help but give a quick glance to his muscular body. Danny wasn't in his ghost form, so his abs weren't as clear compared to his shirt.

"All of this problems you're having…. The media, Sam and Paulina…. It's because of me….." Danny said while he lowered his hand and place it on the bench, "And I took this annoyance of my problems against you… and I shouldn't have…. I'm really sorry, Ember"

" _He's still an idiot….. but his mine_ " Ember moved her head and looked up at him with his sad expression, she realised no relationship was perfect. Danny had his defaults and so did she, she shouldn't have taken advantage of the restaurant's way to thank Danny for being a hero. She knew how Danny was, he didn't like using his powers or fame for his own benefit, and she completely ignored this.

"I'm sorry too," Ember said while she placed her hand on his, lightly squeezing it with a smile "I shouldn't have taken advantage….. using your fame to get free food. I know you hate using your powers or fame for your own good…. And I completely ignored it"

"hey!" Danny got closer to her and wrap his arms around her, bring her into a warm embrace "We were bound to have our first fight right?"

"Hm….. your right," she said with a chuckle before kissing him on the lips.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A dangerous alliance

 **End**


	9. A dangerous alliance

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **A dangerous alliance**

Shout out to Diva180 ClassyMissSassy

Dan smirk while he passed his hand along the wall of Moirai's secret door, he waited for the doorway to open and finally reveal the boxes of souls. He straightens out his arms and took a deep 'breath' seeing his plans perfectly going as plan. He moved along the shelves and simply shook his head, seeing every single soul was perfectly organised. They were all categorised by time period, gender, reborn, or forbidden; Dan naturally went to the forbidden shelves and simply examined the boxes.

"Moirai! You're such a fool!" Dan said while he examined the quickly read the brief history which was associated with each soul, simply making his job, even more, easier! Dan couldn't believe an all powerful and ancient ghost like Moirai! Would make such a mistake… giving him the information he needed to fulfil his plans.

" _I need to make sure to pick the right soul…._ " Dan carefully read through each biography of each of the twenty souls, he was actually surprised there so little, he would have thought there would be more than twenty 'forbidden souls' through history. His eyes moved along the golden plaques when he smiled, he looked up at the dates before reading the bio once more.

"Woman…. Age 30….. killed during battle" he read quickly with a smirk, "The most dangerous criminal ancient Rome as ever seen, she has killed around forty-five peoples and was nicknamed the _field of blood…_ "

Dan simply smiled and started to laugh and laugh, he looked back at the box and the name. Dan simply loved her name….. it was so fitting for her... and she was his kind of woman!

"Akeldana…." He whispered as he gently passed is finger tips on the lettering, "Rome….. 402 AD….."

"Who's there?" a voice asked as the blue light glowed brighter, making Dan smile even more as he floated down.

"A female gladiator maybe…..?" he mumbled while he closed the secret door and quickly escape throughout the Ghost Zone, making sure Moirai wouldn't be able to catch him and see what he was plotting. Dan quickly landed in some abandoned part of the zone, he looked down at the box and opened the lid. A brought light quickly shined, blinding Dan and making him drop the box on the ground.

"Freedom at least!" Akeldana shouted with her traditional ghost skin colour, wearing a headband around her forehead, her white tunic was neatly tucked under a golden armour, and with her double swords on her waist. She wore the traditional Romain shoes with more protection on her legs, she adjusted the pieces of metal on her forearms along with the shoulder plates, "What is this?"

"The Ghost Zone?" Dan replied while he watched her adjust her armours, smiling as she tightened the wraps she had around the rest of the length of her arms.

"You have quite the history," Dan said while he smirks at her, "Tell me more"

"Who the hell are you?!" Akeldana demanded as she grips the handle of her dual blades

"I am Dan-!" Dan quickly dodges Akeldana's attack, he simply loved this woman! Straight to the point, cruel hearted, and was clearly not going to be bossed around until he had proven himself. Dan turned around and fired a plasma ray and struck her in the back, sending her flying and hit against a broken wall. She grunted and got up, she bit her lip with her blades glowing a bright red, she swings her swords with a sharp ghost ray blade flying towards him.

" _Incredible!_ " Dan placed a barrier and blocking her attack, he quickly took a firm stance and fired his ghostly wail; sending Akeldana against the wall once more. She drops her blades from the sudden force, she tried to stand but felt a strong grip around her neck and her hands above her head.

" _I'm no losing!._ " She grunted some more as she felt his grip tighten, she opened her eyes and glared at him with his flaming hair.

"Now….. let's try this again," Dan said while he kicked her blades away, "I'm Dan Phantom! I'm the one who freed you and the one who beat you! You are in debt to me…. And I have an offer for you"

"And what is that?" she asked trying to free herself from his grip

"Some mayhem of course," he said as he slowly loosened his grip around her, and backing away from her "I have this…. Problem and I need your help"

"Why do you need my help?" she asked while she rubs her wrist before taking her swords, "If you're so powerful! Why do you need me?"

"Moirai…. Remember him? I'm pretty sure you have a grudge against him" he said while he crossed his arms with his evil smile, "I can't defeat him…. Not alone that it and neither can you"

"I wouldn't mind getting even with him!" she said as she held her hand into a fist, "He help those who killed me! I just know it…. The abilities they had…. The powers….."

"Moirai is keeping an eye on me….. and I can't do a single thing with him knowing" Dan explained while he leaned against the wall, "He asked me to take care of this girl named Amberline McLain, or Ember McLain"

"A human girl? You don't need me for that" she said as she started to get annoyed

"I need you to take over this girl named Paulina! And have your way with her…. Do whatever you want with Ember, I could careless about what happens to her….. as long as she ends up dead" Dan said while he formed a plasma ball and played with it. "You end her life….. but making sure to take your time, we both need some enticement don't you think?"

"Hm… you do have a point….." Akeldana said with a chuckle while she thought about it, and was actually looking forward on torturing a person once more. "If I understand this correctly…. You want me to help you end this girl life? What will you be doing in the meantime?"

"Gather some information about Danny Phantom and Moirai," he said

"Who?" she asked raising a brow

"My younger self…. Danny Phantom or Fenton… it's a very long story" Dan said while he fired the plasma against the ground, "I'll explain it later…. But my younger self will be a problem. He will protect Ember at all cost…. And believe me, he's a nuisance and shouldn't be underestimated"

"So you want me to kill him?" she asked

"No! If you kill him then ill disappear" he said with a very firm and clear tone, "Kill Ember and make sure…. Danny sees this"

"And then what? I'm doing all of the work for you" she said as she uncrossed her arms, "You just moving the work to another person"

"Fear not my dear….. I ensure you that you'll get my help" he said with a chuckle

"And what do I get? Am I doing all of this hard work for you? I demanded a payment" she said quickly pulling out her sword and pointed it near his neck, "My services aren't free…"

"Once we defeat Moirai and rule this planet! You can do whatever you want with the humans" Dan said while he saw Akeldana's face lit him.

"Anything I want with the humans?" she asked

"Enslave them, torture them, do whatever you want! I just want to defeat Moirai!" Dan said while he clenched his fist "So….. do we have a deal?"

"Hm…." Akeldana looked at Dan, she smiled and nodded her head as she took his hand "Deal"

"Wonderful! Now tell me….. why were you under _forbidden?_ " he asked while he pulled his hand back

"Moirai put me there because he wanted in to ensure I wouldn't be reborn, or replaced in history and the timeline" Akeldana explained while she put her blade away, "Back when I was alive….. oh! I had so much fun killing people! Of course, the emperor of my time was a coward… he thought I was a tyrant and order my death!"

"Hm…. You are my kind of woman!" Dan said as he suddenly wraps his hand around her, brings her closer to him "I love it!"

"Hm…. sure," Akeldana said as she quickly pulled her sword out and punched him in the stomach, ensuring he would back off "Hands off!"

"Hm…. For now" he said while he held his stomach

 _Fenton works_

Tucker held a few of the latest gossip magazines in his hands, he was still shocked about the recent headlines from his hometown. When he stepped down as Mayor of Amity Park in order to focus more of his students, his two friends, Dann and Sam were the power couple of the world! Everyone saw their relationship made in heaven….. but he returned from a visit to his dream college, Massachusetts institute of technology. He would have never guessed that his two friends would break up, and Danny was with another girl….. Ember McLain of all people

"Man….. what the heck is going on?" he mumbled while he arrived at the Fenton's home. Tucker knew not to jump to conclusions, something Danny would always talk about when Sam would quickly assume he was cheating on her. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, he smiled expecting to have one of Danny's parents answer the door.

"Hm…. Hey?" Ember said with the door slightly opened, "Can I help you?"

"Ember?!" Tucker said in complete shock with his eyes practically popping out of his head, "Is that you?!"

"Hm…. Yeah? Do we know each other?" she asked with a worried tone

"Oh…. Hm… I really need to talk to Danny…. Is he home?" he asked

"Hm…. Yeah he is" Ember said as she opened the door and allowed Tucker inside, "Living room"

"Dude!" Tucker shouted as he quickly ran towards the sofa, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Tucker?! Hey! It's been awhile!" Danny said as he got up and gave him a 'manly hug', "How have you been?"

"You cares about me! What the heck going on? You broke up with Sam and dating Ember?" he asked while Ember walked inside the living room, and sitting down on the sofa while she watched the two.

"Oh! Well, it's a very long story" Danny said as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and brought her close.

"Dude! I have all the time in the world! Go nuts" Tucker said sitting down on the chair across of them. Danny explained his time travel, the problems he had in 1975, how saving Ember brought about Moirai, and his defeat and what Clockwork has done for him. Tucker listened but he couldn't believe his ears, he shouldn't have been too surprised since it was Clockwork…. But he still couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe she's alive!" Tucker said while he stared at her rosy cheeks, her brown hair, and her very much alive skin tone.

"Well believe it, man," Danny said

"So who's this?" Ember whispered in his ear

"Oh sorry!" Danny said while he rubs his hair and smiled at her, "This is Tucker Foley, the former mayor of Amity Park and future student of MIT!"

"I've never been this close to you for this long….. you know without being attacked or exploded," Tucker said with a smile before Danny glared at him "Sorry about that"

"it's alright," Ember said with a chuckle. Ember was also in shock, she wouldn't believe this teen…. Was former mayor?! "So how are you a mayor? How old are you?"

"The same age as me," Danny said while he held her hand

"I became mayor after the disasteroid" Tucker said

"Oh….." she mumbled

"I'm go glad you back! We have caught up!" Danny said with a smile, "Tell me everything about MIT!"

"Alright! This will take awhile" he said while he taps on his PDA

"I'm all ears!" Danny said while he crossed his arms, "Go for it!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Home sweet home

 **End**


	10. Home sweet home

Sorry, it took so long for me to uptdate the story... I had computer problems and only got it fix like a few hours ago. Anyways! Time to answer some of your questions.

 _Void:_ I plan to write your story once this one is finished (if nothing comes up) and maybe a third addition to  Remember stories (It would depend on how long this story will take) Also Douglas and Glitter will make another appearance in the next chapter... any ideas on how their lives are in 2007?

PhantomusMaximus:I love that shipper name!

 _Kitty Katz_ : A few of you want Vlad to make a return, I do plan of him returning to the story but I'm not sure when. I was thinking during the time Danny and Ember would be in a solid relationship once the issues of Dan, Moirai, and Akeldana was over.

* * *

 **Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Home sweet home**

Shout out to DPLover100

"Danny" Danny looked up from his video games, he quickly paused it and face her.

"What's up?" Danny asked while he looked at her

"Can we visit my family?" she asked as she sat down on his bed and holding his hand, "I have some gossip to talk about with my aunt"

"Oh! Of course, we can" Danny said while he got up and placed his hand on her side, bring her into a sidewise hug "I think your dad's ready to teach me about golf"

"That game is boring! He tried to teach me… and I just left and got scolded by my mom" Ember said with a small laugh, placing her hand on his chest and kissing his cheek.

"Hm….. I'll get the medallion" he said while he parted from her

"Where is it?" she asked while she watched him go around his room, "Did you hide it?"

"Yup! A medallion like we have….. it cannot fall into the wrong hands" Danny said while he went to his closet and did something hidden from Ember's point view.

"You're not going to tell me?" she asked with a chuckle

"Later" Danny mumbled taking the medallion and putting it around his neck, "Now ready to go!"

"Wait….. how much time as passed? You know for me?" Ember asked while she followed her man around the bedroom, "I've been here for…..hm….. a few weeks? Did the same amount of time pass in 1975 too?"

"I asked Clockwork that questions too! Of course, I had to insist a bit but he told me in the end" Danny explained while he took her hand, "Because of this medallion, one week is an hour over there! So you were here for almost three weeks, so in 1975 its almost three hours"

"Oh!" she said while she watched Danny turn the medallion on, "Thanks for the info, babe!"

"Babe?" he asked while the time portal started to open. Ember looked up with a worried look, she had heard some couples around the school call each other that, and always wanted to say it… but she was worried she might have offered him.

"Do you hate it? Sorry," Ember said quickly looking away. She bit her lip and was angry at herself for taking such a risk, she felt Danny place his hand under her chin and lifted her head before he kissed her on the lips.

"No way! It's cute and I love it, babe" Danny said with a goofy smile, Ember smiled back at him and peck his lips quickly before they entered the portal together. They exited the portal and found themselves back in 1975, the two landed on a rooftop while they still held hands.

"Its good to be home!" Ember said while she let his hand go and looked down at her home sweet home, "I love you, Danny but 1975 is home!"

"I love you too" Danny chuckled while he watched her, "Alright, you ungrateful girlfriend of mine! Let's go to see your parents"

"Sounds like a plan! You mean, the cold-hearted boyfriend of mine!" Ember said back while she laughs slightly, she shook her head and wrap her arms around his neck. Danny smiled and kissed her cheek before they flew off of the rooftop and headed to Ember's home.

"This house looks nice," James said while he pointed to a house in the housing market, section of the newspapers.

"Hm…. I don't like the area…." Elizabeth mumbled while she quickly read the description beside it, "It's near a school….. and I want peace and quiet"

"Hm…. Alright then" James said while he took the newspaper back, and continued to search through the page.

"Hey!" Ember shouted while she walked inside with her man right behind her, "Hey! Mom and dad!"

"Ember? Back so soon?" Elizabeth asked while Ember hugs her before moving on to her father

"I was actually gone for almost three weeks, mom" Ember said while she broke the hug from her father, "Here's it's been almost three hours"

"Really?" she asked while she glances at the kitchen's clock, "Oh….. your right"

"How?" James asked while taking out his pocket watch and checking the time. Elizabeth and he wouldn't have believed their daughter before, but ever since the Moirai incident and their daughter's boyfriend from the future….. they were more open minded this time around.

"The medallion," Danny said while he showed them, "Clockwork added a special feature"

"Ah!" Elizabeth and James said in unison

"Is my favourite niece back?!" Vera shouted while she ran inside of the kitchen, quickly smiling at the sight of her only and favourite niece. "Ember! Back so soon?" Vera asked while she kissed her cheek and hugging her.

"I'm your only niece, aunty" Ember chuckled while hugging her back

"Which is even better!" Vera said while they parted, "Why are you back so soon?"

"she was actually gone for a week," Elizabeth said

"But because of the medallion its only been a few hours" James continued

"Yeah…. Hm…. Either way….." Ember mumbled while she took Danny's hand once more, "I'm going out with Danny….. see you later tonight?"

"Alright," Elizabeth said while James continued to look in the newspaper, "Don't be out too long"

"Bye!" Ember shouted while she drags Danny outside. Danny waved back at Ember's family while being drag outside, he soon found himself in front of Vera's home.

"So where should we go?" Danny asked

"Hm….. anywhere," Ember said while she wraps her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips, "Any ideas?"

"Hm…. We could go shopping?" Danny suggested with his hands placed around his waist

 _Paulina's home_

Paulina continued to walk around her bedroom and was still burning in rage, how could her precious Danny reject her over that loser?! She is the most beautiful girl on the entire planet! She could get any guy she wanted by snapping her fingers, and yet the only man she actually wants and love is out of her reach. Her daddy wasn't able to find any information about this girl beside the facts she already knew, frantically no one knew who she was….. they had no idea where she come from or how she ended up stealing Danny's heart.

"I need to get my man back!" Paulina mumbled trying to find a way, to make Danny see his mistake and go to her arms.

"Maybe we can help?" Paulina froze, she felt her bedroom get colder and weird sensation on her flawless skin. Paulina recognised this voice…. It sounded like Danny's but it was much deeper, it more of an adult than a teen.

"Danny?" she asked while she looked around her bedroom

"Close enough," Dan said while he phases through her wall with Akeldana by his side, ready to put his master plan in motion. Pauline eyes wide in shock, this strange ghost looked exactly like her true love but a much older version of him…. A ghostlier version.

"Who are you?" she asked while she backed away slightly

"Dan Phantom….. Danny's darker self" Dan said with a smirk on his face, "I don't really want to explain why there two of us…. Because you don't need to know"

"So what do you want with me?" Paulina asked as she worriedly glance at the Roman ghost, "and who she?"

"Watch your tongue, human!" Akeldana shouted while she grips her sword, and wishing she could cut this brat's head off. "Akeldana! You know…. You reminded me of a girl I use to know" Akeldana said with an evil smile.

"I do?" she asked raising a brow

"Yes….. that was before she annoyed me and I cut her head off," Akeldana said with a smile, remembering one of her many precious and happy moments in life. Paulina slowly gulped and back away slightly, she could clearly tell not to mess with this woman….. if she ever wanted to see the light of day again.

"Akeldana….. we need her alive," Dan said while he walked towards Paulina, "For now"

"What's going on?" Paulina asked with a concerned tone of voice

"You hate Ember do you?" Dan asked quickly seeing Paulina's face turn bitter at the name, "Do you?"

"I hate that bitch!" Paulina shouted

"Hm….." Dan glance at Akeldana, who simply wanted to kill Paulina on the spot but was holding back since she knew this girl was important in their plans.

"It seems you don't have to possess her after all," Dan said while he smiled at her

"Fine with me!" Akeldana said crossing her arms, "Being stuck in the weak and phatic body….. I whether gag and die"

"Hey!" Paulina shouted before receiving a death glare by Akeldana

"Paulina….. I would recommend you behave" Dan said while he motioned Akeldana to calm down, "If you want to take care of Ember….."

"Hm….." Paulina worriedly glance at Akeldana, she didn't feel too safe being around Akeldana….. she didn't mind being near Dan since it was her true love! She simply stared at Danny's darker self, she admitted it he was handsome, and she found his flaming her so intriguing. But Danny was the man for her! And she would always love him.

"We're going to kill her….. so are you in or out?" Akeldana asked in the rudest tone ever, Paulina had ever heard….. well besides using it herself.

"You want to kill Ember?" she asked while she took a moment to think about the offer.

"Think about it….." Dan whispered while he floated towards her ears and slowly moving around her, "If Ember's gone….. Danny will be heart broken and will need some comfort…."

"What about the other bitch?!" Paulina shouted clinching her fist

"Sam is the last person he wants to see….. and the only person left is….. you" Dan whispered while he smiled, seeing Paulina's face lit up knowing he had got her.

"Hm….. alright….. I'm in!" she said with a smile on her face, "What do I have to do?"

"Akeldana here….. will give you support," Dan said while Akeldana sighs in annoyance, clearly seeing she was going to be stuck with this girl for a long time.

"I don't have to kill her right?" Paullina asked

"Can you even kill a bug?! NO! I'm going to kill her!" Akeldana shouted while she flicks Paulina's forehead, making her panic for a few moments. Dan sigh while he watched Paulina check her mirror, making sure her flawless face was alright, he couldn't believe his younger self actually had a crush on this girl. He could still remember when the Paulina from his timeline was his…. Women in waiting, she served him for a short time before she annoyed him too much and mysterious disappeared….

"Akeldana will end her life, you have to listen to her…. She knows what to do" Dan said while he took his cap and moved it along his body, "We'll keep in touch…."

"Try not to annoy me or I'll kill you," Akeldana said while she followed Dan, "Looking forward to working with you"

"Hm…. Likewise….." she mumbled. Dan smirk and phased through the wall along with Akeldana, he couldn't have been any happier. His plans were going as plan even better! Paulina has willing decided to follow him, but he should have expected this…. He was a fool assuming, he had to overshadow Paulina in order to make her follow his orders.

" _Very soon….just a few more days before the end, Danny_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A special day

 **End**


	11. A special day

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **A special day**

Shout out to Wishyouwereme, GhostsRmyfriends and SuperSweetGirl11

 _Somewhere in the Ghost Zone_

Dan was in a good mood and everything was as plan, he had everything set up and the only thing he needed was an opening. He needed to make sure Danny wouldn't be in the way and if he was…. How he was going to deal with him without killing him.

"Dan! Explain to me once more why we need this useless girl?" Akeldana asked while she crossed his arms, and was wishing she could cut her tongue out of her mouth and of course her head next. "You want to use spoiled brat in order to kill this….. Ember? It would be much easier if I killed her right now…. Both of them!"

"Akeldana, my sweet darling" Dan said as he passed his fingers along her arm before she pushed his hand away and pushing him back. Dan smiled at her beauty, "During my time in that thermos…. I learned they were other ways to get revenge on someone. Now before you ask what it may be…. You should know that time and fate cannot die, you can't escape time or fate"

"What about that Ember girl? Didn't Moirai said she escaped her fate?" Akeldana asked

"You can change it but not escape it! What Ember has done was changed it, she's no longer going to die but have a happier ending to my younger self"

"You're going to have explained better, Dan," she said while she taps her fingers on her arms, starting to get very annoyed with this conversation.

"There no mistake that Moirai could care less about human lives, he isn't a softy like Clockwork is for those creatures," Dan said while he looked around the empty realm, "But he does care for one thing…. Something he cherishes the most"

"Will you get to the point already!" Akeldana shouted 

"Moirai only love in life! Is collecting those souls, those are the only things he actually cares about" Dan said with a smile on his face, "Think about it….. the boxes"

"I spend centuries in the box! And the last thing I want is to return to those things!" Akeldana said with a bitter tone, clearly not wanting to be back or even near those boxes ever again.

"Those boxes are unbreakable! You weren't able to break through it and no other souls as! We can't kill time and fate….. but we can trap them!" Dan said while his smile grew bigger. Akeldana raised a brow as she finally understood where he was coming from, and she simply loved it! Force Moirai and Clockwork into those boxes, they would be free to do whatever they wanted over the human world and ghost zone.

"Those boxes are powerfully enough to trap Moirai and Clockwork….. we can't kill them but we can trap them just like any other soul," she said as her lips curled into an evil smile, "Give them a taste of their own medicine"

"This is why we need Paulina! With her, you are able to fight against my younger self, or overshadow her and learn more about his fighting style" Dan said while he took her hand and cup them with both of his hands, "Once Paulina has served her purpose…. You can get rid of her along with Ember….. and the entire planet!"

"I love this plan!" Akeldana said holding his hands as she started to laugh, "It's not my style…. But the results, in the end, is worth it!"

"We shall rule together!" Dan said as he started to laugh along with her, "And once time and fate are a trap! I can ensure my younger self-takes the right path!"

 _1975_

Glitter was bored out of her mind, her daddy had cut her off from her money and she now was forced to work at one of her favourite stores, the Gap. She would normal be customer here, buying every single clothing they had along with many other things, but because of that…. Amberline….. she was now their slave. Glitter bit down on her lower lip while she watched her former minion shop, spending hours and hours decided on which shirt they liked.

" _Those bitches!_ " Glitter glared at a few girls from the cheerleading squad, she was still the captain of the squad until the end of the school year. And she hates to admit it…. But she was pretty sure she's going to lose her title as captain next year.

"Hm…. Excuse me, Greta!" a cheerleader shouted while her friend laughed at their former tormenter, "We need some help!"

"COMING!" Glitter shouted while biting down harder on her lip, wishing she could slap the girl who DARED to call her _Greta!_ She crossed her arms and glared at her former friends, "YES?!"

"We want that shirt…. Way up there!" the cheerleader said with a smile on her face, clearly knowing Glitter would have to get a ladder and risk ruining her perfect nails.

"Go to hell, MISS!" Glitter said while she glared at her former minions before she went to get the ladder in order to bring down their stupid shirt. She carefully held the side of the ladder, making sure not to break her nails of course.

" _You can do this!_ " Glitter climb a step, and then another and another; she was soon near the top and inches away from her prize. Or she was until she suddenly slips and fell off the ladder, hearing her former minions laugh at her. Glitter quickly closed her eyes but she didn't hit the ground, she was instead caught in someone's arms.

"Glitter…." A very familiar voice said. Glitter quickly opened her eyes and saw her Danny, and of course that vermin…. Amberline freak in McLame!

"What are you doing here?" Glitter asked quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, "Baby?"

"Ugh!" Danny rolled his eyes and drop Glitter on the ground, making Ember laugh her head off, seeing the drama queen hit the ground and panic about her nails, hair, and everything else. Ember smirk and hug Danny's arm while she watched her former tormenter get what she deserved, "It was so… _nice….._ to see you"

"Ready to go, babe?" Ember asked squeezing his arm slightly. Glitter bit down on her lip and glared at her, she wanted to slap Ember across the face! But she couldn't….. she would get fired and her daddy would get even madder, and cut her off on even more things.

"Goodbye, Greta!" Ember shouted while laughing as they walked out.

"You are so mean!" Danny teased with a smile

"But you still love me," Ember said with a chuckle as they left the mall, "Right?"

"Sadly yes," he said with a smirk

"Jeez…. thanks" she mumbled while she rolled her eyes at him, "Dummy"

"I'm your dummy!" Danny said while they stopped near a bus stop, "Dummy"

"Zip it!" Ember whispered as she kissed him on the lips. Douglas simply held his hands into a fist while he watched, he couldn't believe Danny Patterson or whatever his name is was back! He hated that bastard! Every single girl in Casper High was still crazy about him, they were even worst since he left… every single girl was mourning over his departure even some of the guys missed him.

" _Why is HE back?!_ " Douglas moved behind a tree, he couldn't bare to see Ember kissing that freak! A freak! A ghost who was alive…. Something people should fear and not worship! Every single people in Amity Park was blind and naïve, they were unable to see the truth about Danny Phantom. He wanted to cheer Ember up since he hadn't seen for a week, clearly crying over that freak.

"Why are you back?!" Douglas asked while he walked out from behind his tree, "I thought you went back to the future?!"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Douglas," Danny said sighing in annoyance, "I'm only back for a short time"

"Ember! I thought you were over this guy!" Douglas shouted while she held Danny's hand, "He left you!"

"That's none of your business, Douglas," Ember said rolling her eyes and looking away

"It was _nice_ to see you," Danny said while he picks Ember in his arms before he took flight, "Bye!"

"BASTARD!" Douglas shouted. Danny sigh while they flew in the air, he was tired of this…. Glitter, Douglas, Paulina, and the press. He wished he could only have a normal life with Ember, he wanted his privacy and not have these crazy people after them.

"What a pain," Danny said while he landed in front of her house, "Between 1975 and 2007"

"Hey! We'll get through this" Ember said as she kissed his cheek. Danny opened the door for her and the two entered the home, but they didn't expect to see James wearing some strange outfit and some golf clubs.

"Golfing…." He mumbled

"Come along, boy!" James said quickly grabbing his clubs and Danny

"Have fun!" Ember shouted as she started to laugh, seeing her boyfriend's very worried face of being alone with her father.

"Well it was nice knowing him," Vera said while she walked passed her niece

"Jeez! Thanks, aunty" she said

"So! Any gossip!" Vera asked taking her hand and pulling her to the sofa, "Come on! How's the future like?"

"It's awesome aunty!" Ember said with a big smile on her face, "I can't wait for you to see it!"

"See it for myself?" Vera asked raising a brow

"Yeah! Danny said we could once we get…. Some problems fixed" Ember said, not wanting to have her family worry about Moirai once more.

"What kind of problems?" she asked

"Just some jealous girl…." She lied with her best fake smile, "We can handle it"

"Hm…. alright," she said

"Anyways! Danny's birthday is coming up" Ember said while she jumps in her seat, "I have so much planned for him!"

"Nothing sexual right?!" Vera asked with a firm tone

"Of course not, aunty!" Ember said while she shook her head at her aunt, " _Maybe…..we'll see…._ "

"Good! That's what I wanted to hear" Vera said while she places her hands on Ember's lap, "Now! What do you have a plan?"

"Well….."

 _At the Golf course_

"So wait…. What is this called again?" Danny asked holding a golfing club and wearing these weird pants, "2-iron?"

"No that a 3-wood" James said with a smile, "You use it for 210 yards"

"Wh…. Why?" Danny asked moving the club, "The 2-iron and 3-wood look the same….."

"Well there only 20-yard difference between the two," he said. James shook his head slightly, he chuckled slightly while he watched the confused teen. He always wanted to have this male to male bonding time, but he had a daughter and Ember could care less about golf.

"Okay…. So…. This a driver…. Not wait is this a sand wedge?" Danny mumbled while he moved some of the clubs, "Pitching wedge?"

"Ember is really happy with you," James said while he put his club away and walked towards him, "You make her happy"

"That's what every parent want for this child," Danny said while he put the clubs away, "I want her to be happy"

"And you made her happy," he said as he places his hand on Danny's shoulder, "Before she met you…. She rarely smiled, she was never in a good mood except for her aunt, and her relationship with us….. well…. Thank you for making my daughter happy"

"That's all I ever want," he said with a smile

"And I can trust you…. That you'll protect her?" James asked

"On my word! I'll always protect her…." Danny replied

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The first of many

 **End**

* * *

Here are some answers to a few questions you might have (Just going to mention! For all of the guest who wants to ask questions to me directly, you guys can ask me on Instagram in DM. Just search up Hiccstrid_forever and ask me whatever you want, and you'll get a direct answer):

 _Will they travel back in time?_ Yea they will

 _Why is Akeldana and Dan using Paulina?_ You'll find out throughout the chapters

 _When is Vlad coming?_ VERY! Soon!

 _What about Johnny and Kitty?_ They'll make an appearance soon enough

Kitty Katz: I like your idea! I might change it slightly and keep you guys up to date.

So currently there around four DxE fanfics about to be posted my yours truly! If you guys want the order:

1\. Unexpected (Maybe)

2\. Remember (Depending on this one's length)

3\. Ember's love spell backfires

4\. Danny in the future and married to Ember

The order could change depending on Unexpected and Remember series but either way! DxE are freaking awesome!


	12. The first of many

I took note of all of your suggestions for the four upcoming stories for DxE, and I'll be announcing the order of publication along with the titles in the next chapter. Thanks for the support guys! I greatly appreciate it! 3

* * *

 **Remember: Love transcending time**

 **The first of many**

Shout out to AshxSerenaLove

 _(Quick note! When Akeldana overshadows Paulina just remember! That when I use Akeldana, she's in Paulina's body, so in that part, Akeldana is referring to Paulina)_

"Alright! Ready to go?" Danny asked while he placed the medallion around his neck

"Yeah…. Hold on" Ember shouted while she kissed her parents and said her goodbyes

"It's ashamed you're leaving so soon," Vera said while she parted from her niece, sad after having Ember back for only two days.

"I know… But Danny and I have to fix some things back in the future….. but once that's over then we'll differently stay longer!" Ember said with a big smile on her face, as she held her aunty hands "Promise!"

"Alright" Vera replied

"Oh! Before I forget….. did the scouter call?" Ember asked as she bites her lip

"Not yet" Vera replied

"Okay…. I hope he will…" she said

"I'm pretty sure he will," Vera said caressing Ember's cheek

"Thanks…." Ember waved while the time portal opened, "See you soon!"

"Bye dear," she said waving back with a smile. Glitter sigh in annoyance while she opened the door of her home with her arms full of grocery, she simply hated her life! Her daddy still refused to give any of the family's fortune, she was forced to work at Sanchez co and be their slave…. It was better than working at the Gap.

"Star!" Glitter shouted placing the bags on the counter and started to put the food away, "Come here!"

"Coming!" Star shouted from her bedroom. Glitter sigh at her precious daughter, the only thing out of her miserable life that she's happy about, she did have Star near the end of university and her daddy made her marry the father…... who was sadly Josh. They still had their on and off the relationship and during their 'on' period, their little Star was born. But Josh was unable to keep a job and Glitter was supporting their family of three, she tried to get Josh to do something with his life but he simply got fired at everything. Glitter naturally got annoyed and divorced him, she was happy he actually paid child support and wasn't a deadbeat father.

"Hurry!" Glitter shouted closing the fridge and leaning against the counter.

"What is it?" Star asked putting her brand new phone away, "I was texting"

"Are you going to chase, Danny?" Glitter asked while she taps her finger against the counter. She knew who Danny was…. Ever since he made his very first appearance as Phantom! He was much younger and less muscular the last time she saw him, but she knew it was him and she kept quiet. And she simply watched as Danny lived his life as Phantom, she saw all of her questions she had when she was a teen being answered.

"I'm trying, mom!" Star said sighing in annoyance, "But between Paulina, every single girl at school, and this Ember chick! It's not that easy" she said. Glitter moved away from the counter, she wanted her little princess to have the man she never could, she gave Star everything she every wanted….. the life she never got.

"Well try harder!" Glitter shouted in annoyance.

 _Fenton works_

"We're back!" Danny shouted while he walked in his house, "How long did we go?"

"Like a few minutes," Maddie said while she embraced her son and her possible daughter in law?

"Oh….." he mumbled while he walked upstairs. Ember smiled and waited for him to be out of earshot, she sat down next to Maddie.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Ember asked

"Of course," she said with a smile

"As you know….. Danny's birthday is coming up… and I'm planning something special for him" Ember said with a special blush on her cheeks.

"Something special?" she questioned raising a brow, "What do you have planned?"

"I want to make him breakfast, then spend the day with him doing whatever he wants, and make him a doll" she explained while she added something else, which Maddie didn't need to know.

"A doll? Hm…. Like an action figure?" she asked

"Kind of…." Ember said as she remembered her mini Danny doll, "Before he left for the future, he made me a mini Phantom doll… I want to make him one"

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" Maddie said with a big smile, "Of course I'll help you!"

"Thank you!" Ember smiled as she held Maddie's hand, "I'm not too sure how to work this kitchen…"

"Don't worry, dear!" Maddie said as she sat up and went to the stove, "Let's start right now"

"Alright," she said as she went to join her.

 _An hour later_

"Okay… I think I understand all of this" Ember mumbled while she pointed her finger around the kitchen, making sure to make a metal note on the use of each appliance.

"Hey, Ember!" Danny shouted while he walked inside of the kitchen, "What are you up too?"

"Oh! Maddie was just teaching me how to use the kitchen" Ember said with a smile and was so thankful she wasn't practising Danny's birthday breakfast.

"I see…." He said while he held her hand, "Want to go out? We can check out the music store"

"Sure!" she said practically jumping in joy

"Alright let's go," Danny said. Paulina was so excited for this master plan of Dan's, she knew Danny and she was destined for each other! They are the perfect couple and she knew they would be happy together, she had to get rid of Ember if she wanted her man. She quickly took out her mirror and checked her makeup for the tenth time this morning, she was waiting for Dan and his crazy associate.

"Well isn't it the spoiled, princess" Akeldana said while she floated down to a rooftop and walked towards her, "I thought you would be late"

"Paulina Sanchez is never late!" Paulina shouted placing her hands on her hips, and pushing back some of her hair "I never make people wait"

"That's total bullshit!" Akeldana shouted with a very annoyed expression, "You probably make people wait hours!"

"That is not true! And why aren't you talking all ancient roman?!" Paulina asked raising a brow, she would have thought Akeldana would use weird terms and would be hard to understand. But she talked to anyone you would meet in the streets, she even knew current events.

"For your information! Souls talk to each other and Moirai doesn't shut up!" Akeldana said crossing her arms and glaring at this human.

"What are you talking about?" Paulina asked with a very confused look

"Can I kill her?!" Akeldana asked quickly turning to Dan

"No!" Dan said sighing in annoyance, "Now listen up!"

"Fine!" Akeldana mumbled while she whispered something under her breath

"Akeldana, you need to gather some information about Danny's fighting style" Dan explained as he walked to the edge and looked down at the city below, "Remember! Do not kill him! You'll use Paulina to disguise yourself and to make sure my younger self doesn't sense you"

"I have to go in THAT?!" Akeldana shouted while she pointed to Paulina

"What do you mean That?!" Paulina asked glaring back at her

"Enough!" Dan said in a firm tone with his flaming hair raging, "Paulina! You will stop annoying, Akeldana! And Akeldana, don't do anything reckless…. Like killing Paulina!"

"Fine," the two woman said in unisons while glaring at each other.

"Now get ready…. Our prey is coming" Dan smiled seeing his younger self and Ember, crossing the street with their hands together. Akeldana looked down at Paulina, she was six feet taller than the five foot two inches of a teen, "And follow them…. I'll ensure Danny fights"

"This will hurt," Akeldana said with an evil smile on her face, as she turned intangible and jump into her body. Paulina felt a jolt of pain throughout her body, she fell to her knees while Akeldana overshadowed her and making sure it would hurt.

"Overshadowing doesn't hurt," Dan said with a smile, seeing Paulina's eyes turn red "Unless the ghost wants it"

"Oh please!" Akeldana said while she stared at Paulina's weak body, she was still annoyed of being stuck in such a pathetic creature. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it?" she said while she placed her hands on Paulina excuse of a hip. Dan smiled since he did enjoy seeing Paulina in pain, he was reminded when he needed the Paulina of his own time….. her screams of pain simply delighted him.

"Just follow the plan! And don't show yourself" Dan said. Akeldana smiled before she nodded and phased through the ceiling, "Let's see how this…. Battle will go"

"And how will Akeldana do," a clone said smiling at the original

"You know what to do?" Dan asked

"I'm your clone! Of course, I do!" the clone said before he transformed into the ghost Danny had fought.

"I'm so excited for this!" Ember said pumping her fist as they approached the music store, "I'm looking forward to seeing the music you time as!"

"I don't think you'll be disappointed," Danny said smiling at his crazy girlfriend

"And neither shall I!" Danny's eyes widen, he quickly looked up and saw the ghost from before. Akeldana

"Well, well, well….. it's our friend!" Danny said while he went ghost, "Here for a rematch!"

" _DANNY! BABY!_ " Paulina shouted within her deepest conscious but was still heard by Akeldana to her annoyance.

" _Shut up!_ " Akeldana shouted back as she quietly moved closer and watched the upcoming battle, " _Now be quiet!_ "

" _MY SWEET DANNY! BE CAREFUL!_ " Paulina shouted even louder. Akeldana bit down on her lip or Paulina's and simply tried to control her anger, she was here to observe and learning Danny's fighting style for later on. She simply leaned against a wall while people ran for their lives and out of harms way, she watched as the two clashed but was eager to join in the fighting.

"Why are you holding back?!" Danny shouted jumping to the ground before he fired his ghostly wail.

" _KICK HIS ASS, BABY!_ " Paulina shouted even more which only annoyed Akeldana even more.

" _Who's side are you on?!_ " she shouted back with some glass flew in the air and scratched Paulina's perfect skin.

 _"BE CAREFUL WITH MY PERFECT BODY!_ " Paulina shouted. Akeldana shouted and saw red and it wasn't because her eyes were red, she couldn't take this annoying girl any longer.

"I'm only getting warm up!" the mysterious ghost shouted with a plasma ball forming in his hand.

"Is that so? Well if you called that-!"

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Akeldana shouted quickly flying out of Paulina, she turned visible and quickly grab onto Paulina's neck and squeezing it hard. "You, worthless girl! We don't need you…. I don't know why Dan insists on keeping you alive!"

" _DAMMIT! AKELDANA!_ " the clone bite down on his lip and quickly vanished when Danny had his back turned.

"Where did he go?" Danny asked as he looked back and seeing the mysterious ghost had left.

"Who is…. She?" Ember asked as she held Danny's hand

"Hey! I know she annoying as hell! But even Paulina should live!" Danny shouted. Akeldana closed his eyes while she drops Paulina to the ground, she fell unconscious at her feet.

"Danny Phantom" Akeldana mumbled, slowing turning and face her new opponent, "Maybe you'll show me a real challenge! A true battle I crave!"

" _Speak for yourself…._ " Ember thought

"Halloween is in a few months!" Danny said glaring at this new ghost

"Do you want to piss her off even more?!" Ember shouted hitting his arm with his fist, "She's about to attack us!"

"She already pissed," Danny said pushing Ember behind him and getting ready for whatever attack she will throw at them.

"Give me the girl!" Akeldana shouted

"Never!" Danny shouted clenching his hands into a fist, "Who are you?!"

"Akeldana the great! The greatest warrior in the Roman Empire!" she shouted

"Akel…. what?" Danny asked raising a brow

"Akeldana! Now give me that girl!" Akeldana shouted taking her dual blades out with the swords glowing golden, "Now!"

"Forget it!" Danny shouted as he quickly created a clone, who quickly took Ember's hand and took her away from the battle.

"Danny!" Ember shouted while being dragged by his clone and seeing her boyfriend about to fight this strange ghost. Dan couldn't believe his eyes, he wanted to see how this battle was going and he didn't like what he saw.

" _WHAT IS SHE DOING?!_ " Dan's eyes glowed bright red while he watched from afar, he couldn't believe Akeldana wasn't following the plan! He wanted to shout and set her straight, but he didn't want to give out his only advantage because of her.

"UGH!" Dan growled, he quickly opened a portal and left before Danny or Moirai would see him.

"You dare threaten me?! Akeldana! You do realise you will lose?!" she said taking out her dual blades with a golden power surrounding them.

"We shall see…." Danny said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Akeldana!

 **End**


	13. Akeldana!

**Announcement:** Here's the official order of the upcoming DxE fanfics. If you wonder if I could write two stories at the same time, I prefer not to do this method. The update for each chapter will be much slower and I believe, Mr. McLain and Lovestruck might get confused for each other.

 **1.** Mr. McLain (She's a ghost btw)

 **2.** Lovestruck (Cutie-in-pie)

 **3.** Remember: Till death do us part (Cutie-in-pie)

 **4.** Unexpected: Sebastian forever

Alright! Here's my suggestion for Mr. McLain (Where Danny finds himself married to Ember), I'm going to suggest two story plot and see which ones you guys like.

The first one:

Danny loses his memory after a battle, he doesn't remember being married to Ember, falling in love with her, and getting to know her past. Ember is heartbroken but refuses to give in, she tries to help her husband to regain his memory, but Danny sadly remembers the time when the two were enemies. He refuses to listen to her and only sees her as an enemy; the two gets to fall in love once more.

The second one:

Danny somehow gets send to the future but only his mind, he is in his future body and finds himself married to Ember. Danny spends most of the story figuring out how this happened, he eventually go back to the present and embrace the relationship to come.

* * *

 **Remember** : **Love transcending time**

 **Akeldana!**

"Why do you always do this?!" Ember shouted while she hit the clone's chest before pushing him back, "Why won't you never let me help you?!"

"This Akeldana…. Wants you! And how many ghosts wants you dead?!" the clone asked while he pushed Ember behind a wall, "Its Moirai! He probably sent her to get to you"

"Ugh! Give me the thermos and some weapons!" Ember said crossing her arms and tapping her foot

"I'm a clone! I don't have those things on me" the clone said before Ember punched his shoulder hard, "Ow!"

"Than go get one!" Ember growled

"I'm not going to leave you, Ember!" the clone said crossing his arms and being stubborn

"Listen here!" Ember growled as she grabs onto his suit and dragging him very close to her, "Do what I asked….. or you'll regret it! In a unique way!"

" _Holy shit….. its like seeing ghost Ember…. She has the same attitude and anger_ " the clone nervously smiled and gulped as he placed his hand on her arms, " _My original will be so angry at me…. But Ember is going to kill me…._ "

"Do! You! Understand! Me!" Ember shouted while she punched his chest every time

"Okay!" Danny said back to her while he back away from her and rubbing his chest, "Just stop hitting me!"

"Then do what I said!" she said

"Alright! Just promise me to stay here until I get back!" the clone said. Ember sighs and nods her head in agreement, the clone smiled before he quickly flew to Fenton works.

"Fool!" Akeldana shouted swinging her dual blades with her blade shape attack flying towards him, "DIE!"

"Technically I am!" Danny shouted quickly placing a barrier and blocking her attack. Akeldana growled and flew towards him, swing her blades at him. Danny back away and dodge her blades, he opened his hand with his hands glowing, he turned around and fired his plasma against her side. Akeldana was struck near her ribs but quickly flew away before she could get the full impact, Danny landed and fired his ghostly wail.

"Then I'll make sure you're completely dead!" Akeldana a shouted as she quickly placed her swords in an 'X', quickly blocking his attack before she continued her assault. She smirked before she quickly turned at high speed, having her blades out forming a tornado of blades.

"Shit!" Danny's eyes widen seeing this upcoming attack, he placed a barrier but his barrier failed to withstand her attack, he quickly turned intangible just in time for her blades to phase right through him.

" _Danny!_ " Ember bit down on her lip while she watched the battle, she wanted to go out there and help him….. But she couldn't… Not at the moment. She quickly looked up the sky but didn't see the clone, Ember hit her fist against the wall as she watched.

" _Where is he?!_ " Ember quickly scanned the sky and saw Danny's clone return, " _Thank goodness!_ "

"Here! The thermos and the Fenton fishing rod" the clone said giving the gadgets.

"Than-!" Ember eyes widen seeing the clone disappear, she quickly looked back at the battle and saw Danny and Akeldana fighting.

" _He must have needed the extra power_ " Ember quickly put the thermos on her pants, she took the Fenton's fishing rod and ran towards him.

"Man! You're stubborn!" Danny said while he held back her fist

"I'm going to end you!" Akeldana shouted as she heads butted him

"Oh! That's a dirty move!" Danny said before Akeldana fired a plasma ray and sent him flying. Ember quickly ran next to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"I know what you did…. Your mean!" Danny said rubbing his head

"I hate the cloning power! You always know what happened to them when they disappear!" Ember said while she activated the fishing rod, "They're like little….. knowledge bugs!"

"Love you too" Danny teased as he nudges her

"Disgusting! I think I just died for the second time" Akeldana mumbled while she walked towards, "Gross!"

"Oh get over it!" Ember shouted

"You've decided to come to me?" Akeldana asked with a chuckle, "Thank you for making my job easier!"

"And I'll make sure to make it harder!" Danny shouted with his eyes glowing icy blue, quickly firing his ice powers and striking her. Akeldana looked down at her frozen foot, she quickly formed plasma balls and fired it against the ice. She looked up when she was struck by another ghostly wail, Akeldana back away slightly before she suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Danny mumbled with his eyes slowly scanning the area

" _She fast…._ " Danny moved a bit, he slowly walked towards Ember and held her arm.

"Where is she?" Ember asked while she also searched for this ghost

"I don't know….. just be careful…" Danny whispered. Danny continued to wait when he felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly turned his head and saw a golden glow. Danny quickly pushed Ember out of harms away, he placed a barrier and managed to hold back Akeldana's attack.

"Danny!" Ember grunted on the ground, she quickly looked back, seeing Danny's barrier break and being pinned against a nearby wall.

"Is that it?!" Akeldana shouted while she held him back

"You've barely scratched the surface of my powers…." Danny said while he glared at her, feeling her grip around his hands tighten. Akeldana shook her head, she opened her head with a strange orb forming inside.

"Victory!" Akeldana shouted smiling at her upcoming victory. Danny closed his eyes and felt the heat coming from the oncoming attack, he waited for her to strike but nothing happened. Danny opened his eyes and saw Akeldana leaning against the wall with some smoke fuming from her chest, he quickly looked around for Ember.

"Ember!" Danny shouted searching for her, hoping she hadn't be caught in the crossfire.

"Danny! Are you alright?!" Ember shouted quickly going to his side and hugging him

"Yeah…." He said rubbing his hair before he looked up, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," she said

"Hello, Daniel…" Vlad said with a smile as he lowered his hand.

"Vlad?!" Danny shouted in horror, wide eye and his jaw dropped "Y….y….you saved me?!"

"Surprise!" Vlad said with a smile before he blasted Akeldana against the wall.

" _Fuck! I can't take them both….._ " Akeldana bites down on her lip, she had never lost a battle in her entire life! She couldn't believe what she was about to do, " _Dammit!_ "

"Akeldana…. Wow!" Vlad whispered as he slowly walked towards her, "I never thought….. Moirai would release you?!"

" _Dammit!_ " Akeldana quickly turned intangible and phased through a phase the wall, quickly making her escape before this Vlad and Danny could team up against her.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad said with a smile. Danny quickly stood up and pushed Ember behind him, he took a firm stance and fired his ghostly wail. Ember quickly covered her ears and looked away; Vlad smirk and quickly dodge his attack. "Well…. Aren't you rude?!" Vlad said grabbing Danny's arms and twisted it behind his back and pushing him against the ground.

"Danny!" Ember shouted moving her hands from her ears, "Let him go!"

"Ember? Impossible…." Vlad mumbled seeing a very much alive Ember, "How….? Daniel… you've messed up the timeline haven't you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Danny shouted while Vlad placed his knee against his back, "Why are you even here?!"

"Oh Daniel….. there are so many things you don't know," Vlad said shaking his head

"Ugh!" Danny struggled to free himself, he lifted his head before Vlad pushed it back down. Ember quickly threw the line, watching the line wrap around this mysterious ghost. Vlad turned his head slightly and easily broke the line, he took the rod out of her hands and threw it away.

"Listen!" Vlad shouted

"Why?!" Danny shouted while Ember simply watched, forgetting about the thermos on her side.

"If you listen to me….. you can defeat Akeldana…," Vlad said as he slowly removed his knee and loosen his grip. "If you want to defeat her! Then you have to learn more about her past" he said while he let Danny go.

"Danny!" Ember quickly went towards him and hug him, she quickly checked for any injuries before she kissed his cheek. Vlad simply watched the two and he was itching to find out what happened, he wanted to know how Ember McLain was alive, and most importantly why she was kissing him.

"Care to explain?" Vlad asked crossing his arms and raising a brow

"Why should I tell you?!" Danny shouted

"I've changed, Daniel," Vlad said with a sincere smile, "Being in space…. Gives you time to think"

"And why should I believe you? It could be a trick!" Danny shouted while taking Ember's hand

"I saved your life, Daniel," Vlad said simply. Danny growled while he glared at her, he knew he had a point; Vlad could have easily let Akeldana fight him to the death or even assist her. "Now! Care to listen?" he asked.

"It wouldn't hurt, Dipstick" Ember whispered into his ear, "Learning more about Akeldana…. Would help us during the final fight"

"Fine….. talk," Danny said backing away from him.

"Akeldana, she used to me a female gladiator" Vlad started to explain

"Obliviously" Danny mumbled tapping his foot

"She lost her family at the age of ten and she vowed revenge! She trained with the best fighters the Roman Empire had, and she took on a blood lust" Vlad continued to explain with Danny lowering his arms, "Her training was too good….. after she killed those responsible for her family's death, she simply continued to kill none stop. The Emperor of the time saw the destruction, Akeldana was creating, along with the deaths of millions of innocents lives. He sent out his best fighters against her, twenty-five against one and managed to end Akeldana killing spree once and for all"

"And how do you know all of this?!" Danny asked

"I have my ways of gathering information," Vlad said as he sat down on some rumble, "There are many ghosts in the Ghost Zone, but you've only scratched the surface, Daniel"

"There are ghosts who've lived during her time…." Danny mumbled feeling kind of stupid for not realising it sooner.

"Moirai assisted the twenty-five worries, he collected her soul and ensured she wouldn't be freed….. or so I thought," Vlad said

"And how is this information going to help?" Danny asked

"If you want to stop her! You need the box of souls and trap her once more" Vlad said. Danny raised a brow in confusing, he glanced at Ember who simply hunched her shoulders.

"The box of souls? Is that what Moirai used to collect her soul?" Ember asked

"You can't kill the dead, you can only trap them and those boxes are the key" Vlad said as he sat up, seeing a few people coming towards them. "We shall meet again, Daniel," he said with a smile before he teleported away.

 _The Ghost Zone_

"Dan…." Akeldana mumbled while she floated down and landed in some deserted part of the zone, "I can explain…."

"YOU!" Dan quickly fired a plasma ray and shot Akeldana against a broken wall, making her break the wall completely and hitting the ground. "What the hell are you doing?! You revealed yourself to Danny?! Trying to kill my younger self?!" Dan shouted with his eyes glowing and his hair raging in rage.

"That bitch annoyed me too much!" Akeldana said while she got up and glaring at him, "Why do you need that useless girl?"

"I wanted to use her as camouflage…. But clearly we can't use her anymore because of what you've done" Dan said while he tried not to destroy her.

"Paulina annoying! Don't you fucking deny it!" Akeldana shouted

"She is….." Dan said with a small smile with his hair calming down slightly, "I guess you aren't to be blamed completely for this…."

"Go to hell!" She shouted

"This is….. just a little setback….." Dan mumbled with his arm returning to normal, "But I'll moved the plan around… to our situation"

"And what is this plan of yours?" Akeldana asked raising a brow

"Well you personally experienced my younger self-powers and abilities….. though I'm not too happy about this… this could work out," he said closing his eyes and trying to think of a new plan, "One benefit of this problem is Vlad finally made his appearance"

"Vlad? How did you know….?" she asked

"I was watching your little fight" Dan explained as he leaned against the wall

"Vlad?" she mumbled

"Yes…. He is crucial for myself" Dan said turning and face her, "I need his ghost half for Danny to become…. Me"

"Alright then….. what's this plan on getting this Vlad's ghost half, killing Ember, and ensuring this Danny becomes you?" she asked

"I'll let you know! In the mean time keep low….. I need to make sure Moirai doesn't suspect anything" he said with a smile

"Fine" Akeldana mumbled

"Akeldana….." Akeldana looked up when she was suddenly pushed against the wall, Dan's eyes growled bright red while he pressed down on her neck. She grunted and tried to push him back, she moved her hand down to her blades before Dan grab her hands, quickly lifting them above her head.

"W…. what?" she mumbled while she struggled to free herself

"Don't ever divert from the plan…. Or next time I won't be so forgiving" Dan said as he gently taps her cheek before he let her go, "Understood?"

"Bastard…." She mumbled as she rubs her neck while glaring at him.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Birthday boy

 **End**


	14. Birthday boy

This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Its 4371 words, so if I missed anything just remember how long this chapter is... and how easy someone can miss an error.

* * *

 **Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Birthday boy**

Shout out to Ms Beauty and Chat Noir's twin

Paulina awoke and felt pain in her throat, she suddenly remembered what had happened, Akeldana tried to kill her and she would have succeeded…. If it weren't for her beloved. She rubs her throat when she suddenly realised her beautiful skin, she quickly took out her mirror and saw a huge bruised marks on her neck.

"My beautiful skin!" Paulina shouted quickly getting up in a panic. Paulina mourned over her beautiful and flawless skin, she looked around Akeldana and Dan were gone. Paulina put her mirror away and noticed the nearby stores were destroyed, but no one was hurt by the fighting which had occurred. Paulina looked around when her eyes caught her beloved and that bitch! Danny held Ember bridal style as they locked lips, as they left with people below cheering them on.

"I'M PRETTY!" Paulina quickly took her mirror out once more and noticed a piece of paper falling out, she raised a brow and picked it up.

 _'We still have use of you… wait for my word'_

"They still need me?" she mumbled folding the paper and placing it back in her pocket, "Of course they need me!"

" _My sweet Dan!_ " Paulina smiled and made her way home. She knew Dan still needed her, she was beautiful and any version of Danny would need her. Dan was nothing like her beloved Danny, but she still found him handsome! And she didn't mind the _bad boy_ , following a version of Danny to get him!

 _August 24, 2007_

"Okay….hm…. bacon, eggs, toast, juice… Do I have everything?" Ember mumbled softly staring at the table full of food.

"Looks good!" Jack shouted taking the plate of bacon

"Hey!" Ember quickly took the plate out of Jack's hands, she taps her foot while glaring at him, "Hands off the bacon"

"Can I at least have one?" Jack asked with a pouty face. Ember rolled her eyes, she sighed and gave him a piece of bacon.

"Maddie said we could be alone for breakfast!" Ember reminded the ham-loving man, "Bye!"

"You'll be a great wife!" Jack teased tapping her back before stealing another piece of bacon.

"Wife?!" she mumbled while she watched him walk out of the kitchen.

" _Danny's wife….._ " Ember blushed slightly as she placed the bacon down, she went to the sink and started to clean the dirty dishes as she waited for her man to wake up. " _Ember Fenton? Hm…. I kind of like Ember Phantom…._ "

"Morning….." Danny mumbled walking in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with bed head, "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, babe!" Ember said closing the water and wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him in a warm kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, Danny," she said kissing his cheeks and nose, Danny chuckled while he places his hand on her waist.

"Thank you," he said giving her a peck on her forehead

"I made you breakfast," she said taking his hand and guiding him to a chair, "I asked your mom….. and I made all of your favourites!"

"Wow…. All this for me?" Danny asked while he sat down. Ember nodded her head and place a plate of pancake in front of him, she pulled a chair and sat down next to him.

"Yup! And your mother and sister decided to help me out today" Ember said kissing his cheek

"Help you?" he asked eating some of his pancakes, "This is really good!"

"Thank you! Yeah, they're going to keep your father out of the kitchen" Ember said with a soft laugh when she noticed a piece of bacon missing, "So he doesn't eat our breakfast…."

"You didn't have to do this?" Danny said taking more pancakes and eating some bacon, "Its just a birthday"

"It's your eightieth!" Ember said while she ate too, "I've always wanted to date an older guy…."

"You'll be eighteen soon," he said drinking some juice

"I'm going to be seventeen! You told that waiter that I was the same age as you!" she said chuckling slightly.

"I was in the moment and wasn't paying attention, my sweet rock star!" Danny said while he shook his head slightly, as he took some eggs and toast.

"My sweet rock star?" she asked looking at him

"You call me Dipstick; I will call you my sweet rock star," he said with a goofy smile

"My sweet rock star…." She repeated before the smile grew on her face, "Love it!"

"So….. what's the plan for today?" Danny asked

"I have everything planned out! I got you a two gifts and a surprise later on" Ember said as she started to clean the dirty dishes.

"I thought the breakfast was my gift," he said while he helps her

"No way!" she chuckled kissing his cheek

"Danny!" Maddie knocked on the wall before she entered the kitchen, "You got the usual mail"

"Great…." He mumbled with annoyance

"What? She asked while she dried her hands

"Come and look at this," Danny said taking her hand and guiding her to the front entrance. Ember walked in the entrance with her eyes widening, she saw this huge pile of gifts and letters, all wishing the superhero a happy birthday.

"Wow…." She mumbled in utter shock, "That's a lot of gifts…."

"Yup," Danny said taking a gift and opening it, only to pull out a bottle of beer with a love note, "Its worst this year since I'm legal"

"Most of these gifts are huge!" Ember said as she went to one of them, she looked at the card and simply read about a young girl announcing her love for him. Ember pointed to the box, Danny nodded his head for her to open it.

"What is it?" he asked while she opened the box

"A chair….. with that girl's face all over it…." Ember said with a soft laugh, she found it hilarious of this crazy gift.

"Ugh," Danny mumbled while Ember opened other crazy gifts, mostly gifts which were homemade from his female fans.

"Some of these gifts are kind of useful" Ember said while she pulled out some video games

"The gifts that aren't crazy, you can count them on one hand!" Danny said taking her hand and guided her to the door, "And that's nothing"

"It can't be that bad," she said

"Really?" he asked raising a brow. He took Ember's hand and went intangible, Danny phases his head through the door along with Ember. The two saw a huge crowd of fans, reporters, and thousands of people coming from around the world.

"This is Tiffany Wonders! I'm here in front of Fenton Works, awaiting for the great Danny Phantom to appear!" a woman said with her brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a nice outfit and smiling at the camera. "Danny Phantom is officially eighteen years old! And the parade and celebration have only begun, many fans have sent the amazing hero gifts! We will keep you up to date!"

"Every year?" Ember whispered seeing some girls shouting in excitement

"Every year since the disasteroid," he said while they entered the house and turned visible, "I hope this won't ruin the day you have a plan?"

"Hm…. Maybe….. but I can work around this" she said with a smile

" _Dam! I love this woman!_ " Danny smiled and kissed her cheek. Ember took this very easily compared to Sam, who simply overreacted and made it about her needs.

"Well….. we have to go out there or they'll get mad," Danny said placing his hand on the doorknob

"What happens if you don't?" she asked

"You don't want to know…," Danny said remembering the time, he refused to go outside to give the attention the public wanted. Ember chuckled and shook her head, she took a deep breath as Danny opened the door. Ember closed her eyes slightly as the cameras flashed in her eyes, she immediately heard everyone shout a happy birthday to Danny.

"Thank you, everyone!" Danny shouted bringing Ember close as he slowly lifted off of the ground, so they could be much higher so everyone could see them. Ember wrap her arms around his neck making sure she wouldn't fall, "Thank you! I would like to thank everyone for the gifts and celebration to come!"

" _Wow…,_ " Ember smiled hearing the crowd cheer in joy, she looked down and saw girls shouting and threw some cards. " _I guess our lunch together is ruined…_ " she thought to sigh.

"Danny!" Dash shouted wearing Danny Phantom's merchandise and holding a form finger, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAN!"

"Hm…. Thanks, Dash" Danny said with an unimpressed look

"Did you get my gift?!" he shouted pushing people out of his way

"No….. I didn't get the chance to go through everything" Danny said while he rolled his eyes.

"YOU ROCK MAN!" Dash shouted

"I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" Kwan shouted wearing the same thing as Dash

"NO, I AM!" Dash shouted pushing him back

"NO ME!" Kwan shouted before the two started a fist fight. Danny rolled his eyes while he talked some more before he went back inside with the crowd cheering even louder.

"Wow!" Ember said while Danny closed the door, "That was crazy!"

"Yup," Danny said moving some gifts

"Who were those guys?" she asked

"The blond is Dash and the other one is Kwan," Danny said with his hands in his pocket, "They're the popular kids of my time, and they now suck ass who wants to be my friend because of famous now"

"Man…. This is going to be a crazy day" Ember said with a chuckle

"Yup," he said while he walked in the living room

"Happy birthday!" Danny's eyes widen seeing his family shouting, he smiled while Ember walked in as well.

"My baby an adult!" Maddie said kissing his cheek

"Happy birthday, baby brother" Jazz said hugging her brother and messing his hair, "Here"

"Thanks," Danny said with a smile taking the small box, he looked down and opened the box and saw a nice ring.

"Its that….hm…. limited edition one? You know from that movie you like?" Jazz said while Danny's face lit up

"This is awesome!" Danny shouted putting the ring on and hugging his sister, "Thanks, Jazz!"

"No problem, bro," she said with a chuckle

"I got you ham!" Jack shouted giving his son ham with a bow on it, "Happy birthday, son!"

"Hm…. Thanks, dad" Danny smiled and took the ham, he knew the ham would be gone in the next ten minutes and it wouldn't be because he ate it.

"Don't worry dear…. This gift is from us" Maddie whispered giving him a video game

"Is that….. Oh my gosh! It's the latest Call of Duty!" Danny said jumping like a kid in the candy store, "Thanks!"

"Here's mine…" Ember said giving him a small bag, "Its just one of your two gifts"

"Thanks, babe" Danny smiled placing his game down and taking the bag, "You didn't have too…. The breakfast was enough"

"I could never repay you for what you did for my family and me…. So my goal is to make you happy" Ember said softly while she kissed his cheek, "Old man"

"Old man?" he said raising a brow before he chuckled

"Just open it!" she said pushing his arm. Danny chuckled and hug her quickly, he opened the bag and pulled out a miniature Ember's doll with a small guitar. He smiled and laugh slightly, "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Copycat" Danny teased kissing her on the lips, "This is awesome!"

"I brought my Danny doll!" Ember said quickly pulling her Phantom doll, "My little Phantom isn't alone anymore"

"And neither is my Ember," he said while he made the Ember's doll kissing the Phantom one, "Kissy, Kissy!"

"Dummy!" Ember laughed as she placed the Phantom doll down, "Leave them alone!"

"Alright," he said as he placed the Ember's doll next to her Phantom, having them lean against each other. Jazz awed and took the two dolls, she showed them to her mother and the two simply awed some more over their cuteness.

"Just imagine their children!" Maddie shouted before shouting in excitement.

" _Children…._ " Ember glanced at Danny as her face turned bright red, she rubs her hand on the neck of her neck and looks away.

"Alright…. stop," Danny said with his face as red has his girlfriend. Maddie and Jazz simply laugh while Jack ate his son's birthday ham, Danny sigh and took Ember's hand. "See you at the celebration," he said.

"Where are you going, hun?" Maddie asked

"Wherever Ember wants," Danny said holding her hand, "So… where too?"

"I was planning a lunch…. But with everyone, even more, crazier than usual….." she mumbled trying to think of an alternative.

"We can have lunch here," Danny said while he sat down, "Order out"

"Hm…. Alright then" Ember said with a smile, she didn't plan this but all she wanted was to be with her boyfriend on his special day.

 _Manson's home_

Sam was still in shock over the realisation of Ember being alive, she wanted to talk to Danny but that parasite was always on his arm. Danny even brought her in the recent fight against that gladiator ghost, he didn't ask her for help and rely on Ember freaking McLame. But today was a new day and not just any other day, it was Danny's birthday and the world was going crazy. A huge celebration had already begun around two and the world, there were fairs, rides, games, Danny Phantom's merchandise, everything you could imagine was there. She was going to talk some sense into him, she needed to make Danny understand his error of being with Ember.

"Hey, sam!" Tucker shouted while he ran towards her home

"Oh…. Hey Tucker! When did you get back?" she asked closing her front door

"A few days ago," he said while he waited for her, "Are you heading to the celebrations?"

"Yeah… just going to check it out" she said

"Danny told me about….. well your views on Ember," Tucker said while the two walked towards the fair.

"It's Ember McLain! How can Danny forget this?! She tried to take over Amity Park over and over!" Sam shouted in frustration.

"Sam, I saw and meet Ember and she's nothing like the one we know," Tucker said, he couldn't believe how Sam was reacting, he never thought Sam would ever become the jealous ex-girlfriend.

"You are who, you are! Ember is evil and she'll always be evil!" Sam said as she stops and crossed her arms.

"If you get to know her more! Then you'll see she was never evil to start with!" Tucker said with his hand out and trying to talk some sense into her, "No one is born evil!"

"She's not meant for him!" Sam shouted

"I see.." Tucker said raising a brow as he finally realised her true motives, "You don't want Danny to be happy, you want Danny to be single and lonely until YOU feel ready to go back to him"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Sam, if you ever loved Danny… then you should be happy for him, you should be happy he found love again and that he moved on. You have to move on too! There are many guys out there and there us one for you" Tucker said with a serious tone of voice, but he only saw Sam ignore him with her mind set on the wrong path.

"I'm out of here!" Sam said quickly walking away and unable to see her mistakes. Tucker sigh and shook his head, he always knew Sam was stubborn but he never realised how stubborn she truly was.

"Dude!" Tucker looked back and smiled, seeing Danny and Ember flying down.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted while his fist bumps his friend, "Happy birthday, man!"

"Thanks!" Danny smiled

"So how did you get rid of the press?" Tucker asked noticing the two weren't followed by those vultures.

"Sent a clone," Danny said with a smirk, "A classic one! They always fall for it"

"Nice one, bro" Tucker said with a chuckle

"It's nice to see you again, Tucker," Ember said with a smile

"How are you liking the celebration?" Tucker asked while they entered the fair

"Annoying as hell!" Ember said crossing her arms with a serious expression. Tucker looked at her before bursting into laughter which was followed by Danny and her, "Its true!"

"I just love it! You said it with a serious look!" Tucker said in between laughs

"Danny Phantom!" Danny looked back and saw an organiser of the fair

"Oh! Here we go again" Danny said shaking his head at Tucker

"It won't be that bad," Tucker said patting Danny's back, "You got Ember this time"

"What's going on?" Ember asked with a confused look

"This part of the fair, they make me sit on some throne like chair which is facing the stage" Danny explained

"What is it for?" she asked

"It's usually for performances which are dedicated for me," he said while the organiser walked towards them

"This way," the organiser said with a smile

"You'll have to be with Tucker," Danny said letting her hand go, "See you later"

"Bye" Ember smile while she watched him leave

"So what do you want to do?" Tucker asked while he did some things on his PDA

" _A performance dedicated to Danny…._ " Ember looked at the stage when she got an idea, she would probably never get the chance the sing the song she had written for him.

"I want to sing on stage," Ember said pointing to the stage

"What?" Tucker asked a bit surprised

"I wrote a song for him and I want to sing it" Ember explain as she walked towards it

"Oh….Hm….. but all the performances are set already," Tucker said while he followed her

"Please? This is probably my only chance to sing it…." Ember said with a small and cute smile

"Hm…. alright," Tucker said easily giving in to her, "I can pull some strings and ask some favours"

"Thank you!" Ember shouted hugging him, Tucker chuckled and hug her back.

"Hey! Being former mayor and has connections tech wise! I'm pretty sure I can get you on stage" Tucker said in a chuckle while Ember jumps in joy. Tucker kept his word and he managed to get Ember on stage once all performances were finished, he only asked for one favour but the majority did it for free in a way to thank him for his fine years as mayor.

" _This is boring…._ " Danny sigh while he watched the last performances, he was looking forward to this to end, so he could head home and spend some time with Ember.

"And our very last performer!" the master of the ceremony said though his mic, "Ember McLain!"

" _Ember?!_ " Danny sat up and leans forward on his ridiculous chair

Ember walked on stage and took a deep breath, she looked over the huge crowd of people while she felt her heart beating out of her chest. She was so nervous, she wasn't nervous about the crowd, she was nervous about singing her new song to Danny.

"Hm…. This song is dedicated to Danny Phantom!" Ember said with a nervous smile. Danny smiled from his chair and leans forward, he never expected this! Ember took another deep breath before she motioned the DJ to start the song. "This song is called; _I will always be with you,_ " she said with her eyes simply staring at Danny.

"YEAH EMBER!" someone shouted while the music began. Ember smiled, she waited before she started to sing. Ember sang in the most beautiful voice, fill of emotions for her sweet Danny. Danny simply smiled at the beautiful song, he felt his heart skip a beat, he knew Ember loved him but he never realised how much she really loved him.

" _My love will see you through!_ " the crowd sang along cheering at the beautiful song. Ember couldn't believe this was happening, she felt like a rock star with her fans cheering her on. She sang the last part of her song before the crowd shouted and cheered Ember, "EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!"

"They love you!" Danny said while he casually floated over people's heads and landing on stage, "But I love you more…."

"I love you too" Ember blushed as Danny held her in his arms

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd shouted. Ember looked at the crowd and blushed as she looked back at her man, Danny smiled and kissed her on the lips which only made the crowd cheer even louder. They shouted Ember and Danny's name, making the couple blush and look away at each other.

"You sang beautifully like always," Danny said

"I'm glad you liked it," she said while she held his hands, "Thank you"

After a very long day, Danny and Ember made their way home. They simply walked outside while being invisible so they could have time to their selves. Danny glance at Ember and felt bad, he knew Ember had something special planned out for him but she wasn't able to accomplish it. She had to drop her plans and work with his crazy fans, he wanted to make it up to her but he wasn't sure how.

"I'm sorry about today…." Danny said rubbing his hair with his hand, "I know you didn't want this…"

"It's alright, Danny," Ember said softly while she held his hand tightly, "I understand this is your life and there nothing I can do, I want to be with you and I have to accept this"

"I really enjoyed the song you sang," he said as he stops and faces her, "When did you write it?"

"Hm…. Maybe a week or two?" Ember mumbled trying to think back

"It was the most beautiful song ever," Danny said in a sweet voice, he brought her closer and kissed her on the lips, "Thank you"

"You're very welcome," she said while she places her hands on his cheeks, gently placing her forehead against his and closing her eyes. Danny turned back visible as the two stood under the moonlight and beautiful stars, he held his sweet Ember against him with his hands placed on her lower back. He smiled tenderly while he closed his eyes, he moved his fingers slightly and rub her back.

"My sweet rockstar" he whispered

"Dipstick" she replied in a soft whisper

"Danny!" Sam shouted and ruining the precious moment between Ember and her dear Danny.

"Fuck…." Ember mumbled softly as she parted from him, "What does she want?!"

"Ugh…. sorry" Danny whispered moving his hands away from her.

"Danny, we have to talk," Sam said with her arms crossed

"Not now, Sam," Danny said in annoyance

"Why are you even with her?!" Sam shouted

"We're not doing this again!" Danny shouted back at her as he walked towards her, "For the thousandth time! We're done! You broke up with me because you couldn't handle the press and fans, you always made it about you and never considered us!"

"I never knew if you cheated on me or not!" Sam shouted back while she walked closer to him

"I never cheated on you!" Danny shouted

"You should have trusted him more!" Ember shouted clenching her fist, she was starting to get VERY annoyed with both Paulina and Sam. "Why can't you two understand this?!" she asked.

"Stay out of this!" Sam shouted as she pushed Ember back

"Leave Ember alone!" Danny shouted standing in front of her, "You want to know something, Sam?! Unlike you! Ember trusts me! She accepts the press and crazy fans because she loves me for me, she understands this is part of my life and there nothing **I** can do about it!"

"This isn't over!" Sam shouted feeling her anger building up inside of her

"THIS is over! WE'RE over!" Danny shouted as he quickly turned ghost, and taking Ember in his arms before shooting in the air. Sam simply glared at the two as they flew home, she was going to make Ember pay for this.

 _Fenton works_

The two returned home and sat down after a very long day! But Ember still had her surprise and she was very excited about it, she read about women doing these kinds of things for their boyfriend or husband's birthdays. She was kind of nervous but she knew Danny would like it, it wasn't hard to please a teenage boy…excuse me! A young man with hormones.

"I'm going to head upstairs," Ember said as she leans against the living room wall, "Are you going to stay down here for a bit?"

"Yeah…." Danny said stretching, "My mom needs me for a bit"

"Alright," she said as she walked towards him and kissed his cheek, "See you in a bit"

"Sounds good," he said

A few moments later 

Danny scratched his hair while he walked towards his bedroom door. It was going to be a quiet night, his sister was going to a sleepover with some friends and his parents were out and wouldn't be back until much later in the night. The two had the house for themselves for a few hours which he didn't mind too much, he loved his family but he wanted to be alone with Ember once in awhile.

"Ember? Have you seen the thermos? My mother is searching for it?" Danny asked opening the door with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Its right here…" Ember said in a soft tone.

"Oh! Than-!" Danny's eyes widen with a bright red blush on his cheeks, the thermos was neatly tuck in between Ember's breast. She only wore her bra and underwear with her hair down, "I…."

"Come and get it, Dipstick…" Ember whispered as she motioned him to come forward with her finger, "You might have to return it later…."

"Yes, ma'am…" Danny whispered closing the door and locking it. His face became even redder as he sat on the bed, kissing her on the lips as he slowly pulled the thermos out of her breast.

"You do realise….. you're not leaving until the morning?" Ember asked softly grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him into another kiss.

"I have no intention of leaving…." Danny mumbled on her lips as he pushed her against the bed.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Please don't leave me….

 **End**

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWW! They're simply ADORABLE! And it's official! Ember's nickname is _My Sweet Rockstar!_ There should be more fanart for DxE! Don't you agree?! And who else LOVED that tender scene between Danny and Ember before Sam ruined?! (Okay! I'm done fangirling)

This chapter is VERY long! There was so much I had to add to it and I didn't want to split the chapter in two parts, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. And did my best to add everything you all suggested and of course the cute DxE love scenes (Aw!). You guys remember the song, I will always be with you? I find this song is perfect for Danny and Ember, and the years are perfect... so I used it.


	15. Please don't leave me

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Please don't leave me...**

Shout out to Pacman Fangirl10

Ember was simply breathless, she tried to catch her breath while she still had Danny on top of her. She looked up and smiled at him with his head resting on her chest, she hugs his head while her hands messed his hair. She loved him so much, she wanted to be with him until the end of times, and she could care less that he was from the future and she was from the past.

"Are you going to stay on top forever?" Ember asked while she gently played with his hair, "your kind of heavy"

"You calling me fat?" Danny teased while he lifted his head with a smile, he moved his hand's closer to her cheeks and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Never said that," She said while she kissed him back, "You're just heavier than me"

"Gotcha!" Danny said while he moved to the side and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling while he thought about their situation with Akeldana and most likely Moirai.

"Thanks" Ember whispered while she wraps her arms around his chest, bringing herself closer to him and nuzzling against his chest. She sighs and closed her eyes as she allowed sleep to take over, she simply fell asleep holding the man she loves with all of her heart. Danny smiled while he looked down at her, he held her closer and closed his eyes... But sleep wouldn't take him, he had too much on his mind to sleep. He had to stop Akeldana and deal with Moirai once more but he had this strange feeling.

"Is Vlad actually serious….?" He whispered softly while he felt Ember move in her sleep, "Vlad….. Akeldana…. And Moirai…."

 _The next morning_

Ember moved a bit on the bed, she was sleepy searching for something or someone, but she couldn't find her boyfriend next to her in the bed. Ember moved her hand along the empty space, she yawned and opened her sleepy eyes.

"Danny?" Ember mumbled as she opened her eyes, holding the blanket close to her chest while she scanned the room. "Where did he go?" Ember asked herself.

"Danny! You up?" Jazz shouted running upstairs and opening his bedroom door, and clearly seeing Ember with a bright face and blanket around her body. She quickly blushed and looked away, she knew what was this surprise she was talking about... No one was dumb enough not to know, well maybe her father.

"Hm... Morning..." Ember said with a bright face, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"He's not here?" Jazz asked while she rubs her hands together, "I'll go..."

"That would be best," Ember said before she heard the door close. Ember sigh and flop back on the bed with her bright red face, "Got to get that lock fix…"

 _Ghost Zone_

"I've been looking forward to this for centuries!" Akeldana whispered while they entered Moirai's realm, "Finally! My revenge against Moirai!"

"We have to get your box" Dan whispered as he glanced at her

"You didn't take it?!" Akeldana hissed with her eyes glowing red

"If I had taken the box! Moirai would have known and our plan ruined!" Dan said with his eyes glowing as well, "You have to think these things through!"

"I really hate you!" Akeldana said as she crossed her arms while she glared at him

"And I love you!" Dan said with a smirk

"Bastard" Akeldana mumbled while she watched Dan opened the secret door. Dan flew up to Akeldana's shelve and took her box, he smiled and closed the door before he returned to his 'girlfriend'

"Are we ready? Or should I say YOU!" Akeldana said tapping her foot on the ground being very annoyed.

"Yes we are," Dan said while he put the box away, "Now…. go and hide and wait for my signal"

"Don't screw it up!" Akeldana said before she went invisible and flew off. Moirai wasn't in a pleasant mood, that insolent Amberline McLain was still living and Dan wasn't doing a thing. Dan claimed he was doing some research but Moirai didn't see any progress, all he saw was Dan wasting his time. Moirai had it! He was going to end Amberline McLain himself but first, he had to trap Dan into one of the boxes of souls and add him to his collection, he smiled while he saw Dan waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Moirai asked glaring at him

"I came to visit," Dan said with a smile while he watched Moirai walked towards him

"Why aren't you doing your job?! Amberline McLain's soul should have been in my hands by now!" Moirai said with his eyes glowing

"Oh! Rest assure, Moirai" Dan said raising his hand slightly, "Everything will be over very soon"

"What are you talking about? What's your plan?" Moirai asked raising a brow

"Vindicata!" Moirai eyes widen, he slowly turned around only to be face to face with Akeldana! She smiled and punched him hard in the chest, sending flying and hit against the wall. Akeldana quickly flew towards him and struck his chest once more, she opened her hand with a plasma ball quickly forming.

"Akeldana…." Moirai managed to say before he was struck in the chest with the plasma ball, "How…. DAN!"

"This shouldn't be a surprise, Moirai," Dan said while he walked up from behind Akeldana, "Thank you for organising this collection so well"

"You bastard! How could you betray me?! I freed you!" Moirai shouted as he pushed Akeldana and tried to attack Dan.

"Nunc mihi dies quam expectabamus invenimus per totam vitam, Moirai!" Akeldana shouted. She quickly took out her dual swords and priced them through his chest before he could touch Dan, Moirai grunted as he held the blades.

"You can't kill the dead! You can't kill fate!" Moirai shouted as he blasted Akeldana back. Moirai looked down at his chest as the cuts sealed closed, he fired a powerful plasma ray against Akeldana. He grabs onto her neck and drags her around, Moirai smiled as he started to laugh.

"Redis in adipiscing! Ego ad finem non videbunt lucem fac iterum!" Moirai shouted squeezing her neck tighter.

"You guys are annoying with this Latin!" Dan whispered taking the box out, "Moirai, you should keep better track of your things!"

"What?" Moirai slowly turned around, he let Akeldana go once his eyes saw the box of souls.

"For an ancient ghost…. You made such stupid mistakes!" Dan said quickly opening the lid.

"Et hoc paenitet! Et disperdam te! Tu exaudi me! AKELDANA! DAN!" Moirai shouted with his eyes blood red, feeling the sucking pulling him towards the box. Moirai shouted before he entered the box, Dan quickly closed the lid and smiled.

"We did it!" Dan shouted holding the box in the air, "Now! To the final phase of the plan!"

"World domination…," Akeldana said with a smile

"Here we come….. Danny" Dan whispered while he held the box close to his chest

 _Human world_

Ember sigh in annoyance, she had no idea where Danny went since this morning, she found a note telling her to wait at a private park. She taps the table while she waited, she was kind of surprised there was a private park, there was hardly any people and the ones who were there, they didn't care that Danny's girlfriend was there.

"MCLAME!" Ember looked back, she sighed in annoyance seeing Sam stomp her way towards her.

"McLain…," Ember mumbled, shaking her head and not seeing the bother of even correct her.

"Back off from Danny!" Sam said as she stood in front of Ember

"For goodness sakes! How many times do we have to say this! Danny doesn't love you! I'm not evil! And just move on!" Ember shouted quickly standing up and pushing her back, "Get it through your thick skull!"

"How about you sto…." Sam lowered her hand and moved closer to Ember, she noticed something red on her neck. "What the fuck is that?" she asked. Ember followed her gaze and felt her neck, she wasn't sure what she was talking about. She walked towards the water and looked down at her reflection, she saw a red mark on her neck from last night.

" _Dammit! Danny!_ " Ember placed her hand on the mark before she looked back at Sam.

"It's nothing" Ember lied looking away

"Is that….. a hickey?" she asked moving her hand away and taking a closer look, "He gave you a hickey?!"

"Okay fine! He gave me one! Who cares!" Ember shouted pushing her back

"What the hell do you do with him?!" Sam asked placing her hands on her hip

"That's none of your business!" Ember said back with a slight blush

"Don't lie!" Sam shouted back

"Ugh!" Ember couldn't take this any longer, she had it with Sam and Paulina, she just wanted to be alone with Danny.

"Ember!" Danny shouted while he quickly landed, "Hey... Sam what now?"

"I'm asking McLame a question!" Sam said glaring at her

"McLain…. Why am I even bothering" Ember mumbled softly

"What do you want?" Danny asked crossing his arms

"How did she the hickey?!" Sam asked once more

"Because I slept with him!" Ember shouted feeling strangely better, seeing Sam shock's face and pain in her eyes. "He gave me a hickey when we had sex! Okay! Are you going to get THIS through your thick skull? Maybe I should spell it out for you... S….E….X!" Ember said with her hands on her hip and a cocky smile.

" _Wow….. just wow…,_ " Danny smirks while he was still processing what had just occurred. Ember smiled over Sam's really shocked expression, she went to Danny and pointed at his crotch, " _What is she doing?_ "

"This is MINE! Danny is MINE! You had your chance to be with him! And you threw him away!" Ember said while she took his hand, smiling at her boyfriend's red cheeks. "You're such a moron! Come on, Danny" she said pulling his arm.

"What was that?!" Danny asked as he followed her, leaving Sam still in shock and was unable to make a response. "DAM! That was amazing!" Danny said with a smile before he chuckled.

"I know," she said with a smile, "I'm that amazing!"

"That was incredi-!" Danny quickly looked up and saw a wave of plasma balls heading towards them, he quickly hugs Ember and went intangible. Ember gasp in surprised as they plasma balls phased through them, she held his shirt while another waved passed through them. Sam quickly ran behind a tree as she felt shockwaves of plasma striking the tree, she managed to look back but didn't see Ember or Danny.

"Danny!" Akeldana shouted while she casually landed and walked around the area, "Come out and play!"

"Ember... sh!" Danny whispered with his index on his mouth, Ember nodded her head as she felt her feet being lifted off of the ground. Danny flew slightly off of the ground and brought Ember away from Akeldana, he gently placed her down. "Just stay here…." He whispered before he went ghost.

"There you are!" Akeldana said easily noticing the two white rings

"Akeldana! You look old" Danny said quickly taking flight and pushing her against the ground, he sat on her chest and punched her in the face. Akeldana took a few strikes, she quickly lifted her arms to her face and blocked his attacks.

"Never! Call a woman OLD!" Akeldana shouted as she suddenly blasted Danny in the chest, sending him flying towards the sky. "What a gentlemen!" Akeldana said with a smirk as she shot in the air and struck him in the stomach.

"Danny!" Ember shouted quickly running from behind the tree

"Hello…." Ember eyes widen, she slowly turned around and was greeted by the mysterious ghost from before.

"You!" Ember quickly back away from this ghost, she quickly went through her pockets and tried to find something to defend herself.

" _Shit!_ " Ember looked back at the ghost, she wasn't really used to the idea of bringing ghost weapons with you wherever you go.

"And goodbye," the mysterious ghost said in a soft whispered. The mysterious ghost smiled before he suddenly grabs onto Ember's neck, "I'm going to enjoy this…."

Ember held his hand and tried to free herself. She glances around the part and saw Sam hidden behind a tree while she watched the battle, "S...Sam…..!" Ember managed to mumble, "H….h….help…."

"Forget it" Sam shouted with a smile, "Goodbye"

" _BITCH!_ " Ember felt light headed, she felt her grip loosen and simply fell back on her side.

"EMBER!" Ember opened her eyes slightly, her blurry vision only saw a black and white blurry firing a strange green glow. She felt her body hit the ground before being picked up by two strong arms, "Ember!"

"I….." Ember leans her head against Danny's chest, she simply closed her eyes.

"BASTARD!" Akeldana shouted as she held the right side of her face, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Wait!" The mysterious ghost said quickly raising his hand, forcing Akeldana to stop in her tracks. "She's dead…." The mysterious ghost said with a smile at his younger self-suffering and pain.

"Good! Now move aside so I can kill him!" Akeldana shouted with her eyes glowing red, quickly taking out her dual blades.

"You can't kill him!" the mysterious ghost said in a whisper, making sure his younger self didn't overhear them. "Retreat for now," he said

"EXCUSE ME?!" Akeldana shouted in utter shock, "WHAT ABOUT YOUR PLAN!"

"I need his pain to grow! We'll be back in a few days…. Once his angry and suffering is the only thing in his life" he said with a smile, Akeldana growled while she glared at the two prey. She put her blades away and made his escape along with the mysterious ghost.

" _NO!_ " Danny placed Ember on the ground, he quickly placed his hands on her chest and started to push on her chest, " _NO! NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!_ " Danny stops and moved his mouth on her, he breath out some air a few times before he returned to her chest.

"Come on…. Ember!" Danny said while he moved to her mouth and breath out some air, "PLEASE!"

" _Please….. don't die…._ " He compressed her chest a few times when Ember opened her eyes and started to cough. Danny sighs in relief and rubs her back, _"Thank god_ "

"Are you alright?!" Danny asked as Ember nodded her head, coughing slightly and taking a breath of fresh air. "I was so scared…." He said taking his beloved in his arms.

" _She almost died…._ " Danny smiled and looked down at her, " _I…. I failed to protect her…._ "

"I'm alright…" Ember whispered in a raspy voice

"Here... I'll help you up" Danny said as he got up and helping Ember, "I'm sorry…."

"It's not your fault…" Ember whispered while she hugs him back

" _Yes it is….. she can't be here... Not with me…._ " Danny's eyes started to tear up, he simply hugs her in his arms and took in this last moment with her.

"Yes it is….." he said. Danny opened his hand and teleported the medallion from its hidden place to his hand, "I'm going to protect you…"

"I know you will" Ember smiled slightly while she listened to his heartbeat

"I'm…..so sorry Ember…," Danny whispered softly as he secretly pressed the button, his face lighting up as the portal started to open.

"Danny... it's alright," she said as she felt Danny's arms tighten around her.

"I love you…." Danny said softly seeing the portal fully open. Danny's eyes started to tear up, he kissed the top of her head, as tears drip down on her hair. Ember looked up slightly and saw Danny cry.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Ember asked

"Please forgive me…." Danny said before he suddenly pushed her into the time portal. Ember's eyes widen as she fell back, seeing the portal close and her very last sight of Danny.

"DANNY!" Ember shouted, seeing Danny in tears before the portal closed. Ember hit the ground with a grunt, she quickly got up and found herself on top of a rooftop….. she was back in her own time. "NO! DANNY! WHY?!" Ember shouted with tears following down her cheeks, "DANNY!".

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Ember to the rescue

 **End**


	16. Ember to the rescue

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Ember to the rescue**

Shout out to Diva180 and ClassyMissSassy

 _1975_

"Why did he… do this?!" Ember asked in tears while her aunt and mother sat on the sofa beside her, trying to console and help the confused teen to understand what happened. Ember whip some tears away, she tried not to cry when she explained what happened. Her parents and aunt were shocked to learn Moirai and this Akeldana was after her, they were upset Ember hadn't told them sooner. "He just pushed me in the portal….. he has the medallion….. I can't go back in the future" she said sniffing.

"Ember….. please try and calm down," Elizabeth said while she rubs her daughter's back, "We understand why he did this"

"But why? I could have helped him fight….." Ember said as she glances at her mother

"By the sound of this ghost….." James said as he took his little girl's hand and held it, "He pushed you in the portal to keep you safe"

"Ember listens to me," Vera said as she turned her niece around, "Losing the man you love….. is the most painful pain someone could ever experience…."

"Uncle Anthony?" Ember asked

"Yes…." Vera replied in a soft voice, trying her best not to let tears overflow. Vera sigh slightly, she lost her beloved Anthony over sixteen years ago and the pain was still as fresh, as the day she learned of his death on the front. A worthless war that her husband didn't need to fight, every since Anthony's death... Vera as hated the government for sending their troops overseas.

"Vera…," Elizabeth mumbled as she held James's hand, thankful James didn't join the military and went to fight in the Vietnam war.

"I couldn't bear to keep his last name….." Vera said as she looked away and tried to hide some tears, "I had to return to Marshall….. because Hudson was just…. Unbearable to hear"

"He was a kind man….. he loved you so much," Elizabeth said as she held her sister's hand, "He always wanted to make you happy..."

"Aunt Vera…," Ember whispered

"Ember, when I lost Anthony... I couldn't bare the pain….. the pain I felt in my heart was…." Vera closed her eyes and looked away, she quickly whips some tears away before she faced her niece once more. "Danny doesn't want to go through this pain…." Vera said as she took a deep breath, "And I understand why he did this….. he knew you would be safer here than with him. Because the pain of losing the one you love... It never goes away….. the pain is always there"

"But... How did you manage, aunty?" Ember asked

"Because of you," Elizabeth said poking her daughter's cheek

"Me?" she asked raising a brow

"You were born a year after uncle Anthony's death" Elizabeth explain with a smile and poking her other cheek

"I had a distraction from the pain," Vera said with a smile and kissing Ember's cheek. Ember smiled while she looked away, she always knew her aunt spoiled her and now she knew why….. she helped her aunt through the pain of losing her husband and she didn't even know it.

"Do you think….. uncle Anthony would have liked me?" Ember asked

"Dear god!" Elizabeth shouted while she hit James's chest, "You think your aunt spoils you! Anthony would have been a thousand times worst!"

"I do not spoil her!" Vera said crossing her arms

"You spoil her," James said

"Ugh!" Vera got up and stuck her tongue out at the two.

"Aunty! I don't think the-!"

 _Timeout_

"So he did send her back…." Clockwork mumbled softly while he left his portal, he smiled and took out a medallion and place it around her neck. Ember blinks slightly before she realised what was going on, "Ember, so nice to see you once more"

"Clockwork?" Ember mumbled quickly looking around at her frozen family, "Why did Danny send me back here?"

"Because Akeldana believes you are dead" Clockwork explained to the confused teen, "Danny saw this opportunity to send you back because you've 'died', he knew you would be safer here because they believe you've died"

"He….." Ember simply looked away, she wasn't too sure how she was supposed to react about this, "What's going on?"

"I know what has occurred," Clockwork said while he turned into an old man

"Who's this Akeldana? Why is Moirai still after me?" Ember asked

"Akeldana is an ancient warrior who lived during the roman empire, Moirai saw his destruction and advance her fate and collected her soul" Clockwork explained turning into a baby, "Moirai collects every soul he has ensured their fate, he keeps them for some time before he releases certain souls throughout time"

"Like he was supposed to do with me?" Ember asked Clockwork nodded his head before he turned into an adult.

"But something as happened to Moirai, I can no longer sense him," he said

"What?" Ember asked

"Time and fate... The two can't be without each other, I can sense Moirai like Moirai can sense me. We need each other to ensure the timeline and its flow, there's a reason why we're both immortal and why Moirai can't kill me just like I can't to him" Clockwork said while he placed his hand on Ember's shoulder, "Because of Moirai's disappearance I saw what has occurred. Moirai placed a special spell to blind me from seeing this... But because he's gone his spell his gone"

"Than what about Danny?" Ember asked with a very worried tone

"You have to trap Akeldana in the box of souls," Clockwork said while he raised his staff, showing Ember exactly what she needed to know. "I've given you the information you need! I'll send you back to the future in order to help Danny" he said as the time portal fully opened.

"What about you?" Ember asked

"I'm going to search for Moirai," Clockwork said with a smile

"But why? Clockwork! Moirai hates you and he wants to destroy you! Why would you want to help him?" Ember asked in complete shock.

"Because Moirai is a part of me... Just like how I'm a part of him" Clockwork said with a tender smile, "Moirai hates me but there was a time….. when he didn't and we were very close"

"You want to bring him back?" she asked

"No, he's too far gone but I'm still going to free him either way" Clockwork said as he lowered his staff, "Now go! Find the box and you're able to stop Akeldana and him"

"Thank you…." Ember said with a smile before she entered the time portal

 _"Moirai, I got to admit... you planned this well_ " Clockwork smiled and looked back at Ember's family, " _Its Ember's turn to save the day_ "

 _2007_

"Danny... Are you sure about this?" Jazz asked while she followed him around the lab, "What about Ember?"

"To them... Ember is dead" he said while he got the thermos, "But she's safe back in her time"

"How are you going to defeat Akeldana and this other ghost?" she asked

"I don't know…. But I'll find a way" he said while he simply stood in place and thought about her

"But why alone?" Jazz asked

"Because I don't want to endanger more people," Danny said as he quickly buckled a belt of gadgets

"Danny! Why don't you ask for help?" Jazz asked following her brother upstairs, "I can help you"

"Jazz don't worry! I just have to trap Akeldana and that mysterious ghost" Danny said

"You're such a moron!" Jazz said with her arms crossed

"I'll be back!" Danny said with a smile before he phased through the ceiling. Danny flew around the city in search for Akeldana, "Where did she go?"

"Here…." Danny quickly looked back, seeing Akeldana flying behind him before she fired a plasma ray against his back. Danny grunted and hit the ground, he quickly got up and placed a barrier and blocked Akeldana next wave.

 _Fenton work_

"Danny!" Ember shouted existing the portal and looking around the Fenton's strange lab, "What is this place?"

"Okay!" Jazz shouted from upstairs

"Jazz!" Ember smiled and ran up the stairs, she opened the door and surprised Jazz.

"Ember?!" Jazz said holding her chest since she didn't expect to see Ember coming out from the lab and giving her a heart attack.

"Where's Danny?!" Ember asked in a panic

"He's out…." She said before being pushed to the side, "Ember! Why are you here?!"

"I know how to defeat Akeldana!" Ember shouted as she ran out the door

"What?" Jazz shouted running after her, "How?!"

"I'll explain on the way!" Ember shouted

Danny quickly flew in the air and fired a ghost ray, he looked down at saw Akeldana smiling at her while she blocked his attack.

"Where's your friend?!" Danny shouted quickly jumping down and firing his ghostly wail

"I can take care of you myself!" Akeldana shouted as she swung her blade and managed to cut his tail in half, she flew towards him and head butted him in the head. Akeldana kicked Danny to the ground, she quickly landed on his chest with her dual blades.

"You, old bitch!" Danny shouted with his eyes glowing icy blue, he fired his ice power and froze Akeldana hand to her sword. His eyes quickly changed colour before he fired a ghost ray against her, Akeldana flew back, she looked at her frozen hands.

"Cute," Akeldana said breaking the ice from her hands

"Danny!" Jazz shouted while Ember ran right behind her

"Why are you guys here?!" Danny shouted quickly placing a barrier

"Here to help!" Ember shouted running towards him

"What?!" Danny said with shocked expression, "What are you doing here?!"

"Hm… so you're alive," Akeldana said quickly landing and striking the barrier, sending Danny back by the force. "I'm going to enjoy killing you once more," Akeldana said with a chuckle.

"Shit…." Danny looked back at his girlfriend and sister. Akeldana blades started to glow, she smiled while she watched Danny trying to figure out how to protect all three of them.

"Catch…" Akeldana said swing her blades. Danny's eyes widen, seeing the ghost ray blades flying towards them, he knew a barrier wouldn't be much help. Danny quickly pushed Ember and Jazz out of the way, he flew in the air and fired a ghost wail while he fired a plasma ray as well.

"Wha…." Akeldana back away slightly before she was struck by both the ghostly wail and the ghost ray, she was pushed back against a tree. Danny simply landed out of breath, he placed his head on the ground while he returned human.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted quickly running towards him, "Danny! You over did it!"

"I'll... Be fine" he huffed breathing faster

"You broke my swords….." Akeldana said looking down at her half broken swords, "You bastard! YOU BROKE MY SWORDS!"

"Shit…." Danny was suddenly struck on the ground, he turned his head before Akeldana struck him in the head with the handle of her swords.

 _Moirai's realm_

"Moirai….. where are you?" Clockwork mumbled softly while he scanned through the boxes of souls, "He's most likely trap inside one of his boxes…."

"Clockwork…." Clockwork stopped, he slowly moved down a shelve and glance at the ten boxes in front of him. "There's extra boxes on the last shelf…. Button right near the ned" the voice said.

"It's you…." Clockwork said moving to the right, trying to locate where the voice came from "After all of this years…"

"Clockwork….. I know it's been centuries…." The voice said glowing a warm red

"There you are," he said with a smile slowly picking the box up, "Rhea…. It's been so long….."

"Clockwork….. not now….. just hurry," Rhea said in a sweet voice. Clockwork looked down at the shelf and at the empty boxes, he sighs before he turned back to the box.

"I'm so sorry, Rhea" Clockwork whispered softly, "I love you"

"I love you too…." Rhea said with the box glowing a warmer and brighter red, "Hurry..."

 _Battlefield _

Ember stumbled to the ground, she quickly got up when something caught her eye. She looked back and saw Danny fighting Akeldana, she looked back at the glowing light and ran towards it.

"It's the box…." She whispered softly looking back at the fight, "It wasn't here before? How did it…..Clockwork…."

" _Hold on Danny!_ " Ember quickly took the box and ran towards the battle, she quickly felt the box and tried to figure out how this box worked. Akeldana smiled as she pinned Danny against the ground, she took out her broken blade and aimed it at his chest. Ember opened the lid slightly and felt a sucking, she quickly closed the box and looked back at Akeldana.

" _The box will suck Akeldana inside... So I have to open it and close it once she inside…._ " Ember quietly walked towards Akeldana and Danny, she placed her hand on the lid and waited for the perfect moment. " _It's exactly like the thermos….._ " Ember frowned and glared at Akeldana.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MAN!" Ember shouted. Ember quickly opened the box and took Akeldana by surprised, "BITCH!"

"NO!" Akeldana shouted drop her sword as the box pulled her towards it

"DANNY MOVE!" Ember shouted feeling the box shake and move, "ITS LIKE THE THERMOS!"

"NOT THE BOX!" Akeldana shouted as she dug her fingers in the ground, desperately trying to resist its sucking power. Danny quickly left and ran beside Ember, he simply watched as Akeldana tried to resist.

"NO!" Akeldana shouted as she lost her grip and was sucked inside of the box. Ember eyes widen, she quickly closed the box and took a moment to catch her breath. Ember looked down at the box and she could feel the anger inside of it, she quickly gave it to Danny.

"Wow…" Danny mumbled looking down at the box, "You saved me"

"I can save you too!" She said with a smile

"Incredible," Clockwork said while he left his portal and floated towards them

"Clockwork!" Ember smiled quickly running towards him, "Thank you!"

"It's my plea-!" Clockwork suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck, he looked down and smiled seeing Ember hugging her.

"Hey! Clockwork that's my girl" Danny teased while he walked towards them

"Stop" Ember chuckled as she jumps down

"I'm joking," Danny said as he handed the box, "Here"

"Thank you," Clockwork said taking the box. Clockwork let his staff float, he looked down at the box and place his finger on the slit of the lip and the box. Danny and Ember saw a bright light before they saw some strange writing around the lid and a lock, "There… she'll never be out every again"

"What did you do?" Danny asked

"I placed a sealing spell on the box" Clockwork explained taking his staff, "I'm the only who can open it"

"Are you going to keep it?" Ember asked

"No need to worry! Akeldana won't bothers you anymore" Clockwork said as he opened a portal, "Enjoy your day"

"Thank you" Danny smiled. Danny sigh in relief, he turned around expecting to see his girlfriend with a smile….. but he was only greeted by a death glare and a very angered look. "Ember! Why are you-!" Danny eyes widen seeing Ember pulling her fist back before she hit his arm, "Ow!"

"Danny…." She mumbled with a very angered look

"Hey….. Ember….." Danny nervously said slowly backing away

"Jerk!" Ember shouted quickly punching Danny in the chest

"Ow!" Danny shouted falling to the ground, Ember crossed her arms and stood over her stupid boyfriend. "Hey…." He said with a small chuckle.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Bitter Ember

 **End**

* * *

Ember is born on 1959 and uncle Anthony died on 1958. Vera is currently 42 and she was married to Anthony (Married on 1953) for only twenty years. And you'll all get to know more about Rhea throughout the chapters, so just be patient because the story is far from over.


	17. Bitter Ember

**Remember: love transcending time**

 **Bitter Ember**

 _Shout out to_ American Hokage for an idea

 _A few days later_

Ember sighed as she placed a cup of tea on the café table, she took a book and sat down and started to read it. She was enjoying these rare times to herself, Danny wouldn't leave her alone since she threw him in the doghouse. She understood why he had done this, thanks to her family and Clockwork, she forgave him but she wanted to have some fun. She wanted to see how desperate her boyfriend could go for her forgiveness; she was kind of enjoying all of these gifts Danny gave her.

"Ember" Ember sigh and looked away from her book, she smiled at Jazz who sat down next to her.

"Hey," Ember said putting the book down

"I have a quick question" Jazz said

"What's that?" Ember asked looking at her

"Does your aunt have any children?" Jazz asked raising a brow, "You told us about how her husband died but have they had the chance to have any kids?"

"She doesn't," Ember said smiling slightly

"Why if you don't mind me asking?" Jazz asked

"Well... My uncle enlisted pretty early during their marriage and he spent a lot of time in the reserves, after that he started his own business and well... Simply lost track of time" Ember said while she thought back to what her mother and aunt had told her.

"Twenty years of marriage…" Jazz mumbled

"They started to try a year before he left for the war…. And well you know the rest" Ember said sighing slightly, "She never got the chance to have children with him... I feel sorry for my aunt"

"She had you," Jazz said trying to cheer Ember up, "Didn't you say, your aunt spoils you and your mom hates it"

"I guess….. I was the child she never had" Ember said looking away feeling a pain in her heart, "I can't even imagine how my aunt would have been… if Danny hadn't saved me…."

"Hey! Let's talk about something else" Jazz said with a smile

"Alright" she replied

"So…. Are you still angry at my brother?" Jazz asked while she tucked her legs and held them with her hand.

"Nah! I forgave him a few days ago" Ember said with a smirk

"So…. Why didn't you tell him? He out getting you something?" Jazz asked raising a brow

"I'm just pulling his leg," Ember said with a chuckle, "I want to see how far he's going to go! And you have to admit…. its fun to see his reaction"

"Man… your evil" Jazz said shaking her head with a smile

"What? He's the mean one" Ember said taking her book again and finding her page

"What does he do?" Jazz asked leaning her head against her hand, "Whenever I see you with my brother! He treats you like a princess"

"Pfft! You haven't seen him in bed…." Ember said not realising what she was saying. Jazz eyes widen, she looked at Ember with a shock and very confused look, she was kind of worried about asking what she meant.

"Like what?" Jazz nervously asked already regretting the question

"He kicks me in his sleep, takes most of the blanket, and he does this one thing during se-!" Ember quickly covered her mouth, her brain finally clicks before she told something she would regret. She glances at Jazz, who was the simply wide eye with a blush. "I'm... going to shut up now…." She said taking the book back.

"Ember!" Danny shouted quickly opening the door

" _Thank god!_ " Ember shook her head, " _Showtime!_ "

"Hey…." Danny said while he walked towards her, holding some flowers and a teddy bear. Ember quickly frowned and crossed her arms while she glared at him, "Still mad?"

"What do you think?" Ember said in a bitter tone while Jazz simply shook her head

"I'm sorry! I had to" Danny said while he gave her the flowers and bear, "They didn't expect you….. so it's a good thing?"

"Jerk!" Ember said taking the flowers and bear before she punched his arm and walked upstairs with a smile on her face.

"Man…. She still hates me" Danny said while he sat down, "Is she close on forgiving me, Jazz?"

"Just…. No…" Jazz said shaking her head and quickly getting up, "You guys are weird"

"Is that a no or a yes?" Danny shouted while he watched his sister walk away.

 _Some random rooftop_

"Akeldana…... you're so stupid! You diverted from the plan once more and got what you deserved!" Dan mumbled to himself while he waited for his worthless and only ally, Paulina. He was surprised he hadn`t killed her yet, the Paulina in his time didn`t last as long as this one.

" _I have to finish this by myself_ " Dan sigh in annoyance while he looked down at the city below, " _And then I'll free her…_ "

"Right Moirai?" Dan said taking the box out and smiling at it

"Dan!" a very annoying voice shouted at the top of her lungs, Moirai sigh while he put the box away before he turned and face Paulina.

"Paulina," he mumbled glaring at her

"You still need me don't you, baby?" Paulina said moving some of her hair out of the way

"For now yes," Dan said glaring down at her, "Akeldana can no longer assist us... So I need you to stay close to Danny, and tell when it's the right moment to strike"

"And what am I looking for exactly?" she asked crossing her arms

"Danny being powerless and for Ember to be alone" Dan explained simply as he took out the Fenton Spector deflector, "Wrap this around his waist…."

"Where did you get this?" she asked taking the belt

"I….. 'borrowed' it from the Fenton's," he said smiling

"Okay... That's easy" Paulina said smiling at him

"Then go!" Dan said motioning her to leave

 _Fenton works_

"Ugh! Danny leave me alone!" Ember shouted while Danny followed her with another teddy bear, "This is like the tenth gift this week!"

"I didn't mean to push you!" Danny shouted following her

"Babe! Stop it!" Ember said giving the bear back, "Go and return the bear"

"Fine…." He mumbled going ghost

"Maybe you should keep it for the baby" Maddie teased while she walked passed them. Ember immediately blushed as she looked back at Danny, who also had a red face.

"Mom!" Danny shouted quickly running towards her, "Stop!"

"I'm just saying!" Maddie said while she messed her son's hair, "Right cutie pie"

"Stop!" Danny shouted

" _I'm out of here!_ " Ember quickly went towards the front door and left the house, she quickly closed the front door and leans against it with her bright red cheeks. " _Wife... Mother…._ " Ember smiled slightly, she didn't mind having those titles, she was actually looking forward to it. " _I wonder how our children would look like?_ " Ember shook her head and walked down the step.

"Danny!" Star shouted quickly running towards the house and pushing Ember, "DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HER?!"

"No, he didn't," Ember said crossing her arms and glaring at her, "Who are you?"

"Star!" Star said moving her hair back and placing her hand on her hip, "Who the hell are you?"

"Ember," she said glaring at her,

" _She looks_ _familiar?_ " Ember raised a brow as she stared at Star, she seems familiar for some reason and she didn't know why.

"So your Danny's girl?" Star asked with a smirk

"Yeah! I'm his girl!" Ember said with a cocky smile.

"Why would he date you?!" Star asked

" _Great! Another Paulina!_ " Ember rolled her eyes, she was so tired of dealing with girls like Star, Paulina, Sam, and Glitter.

"You bitch!" Ember facepalm as she slowly looked to her right, seeing Paulina running towards them with a very pissed off look. "You trying to get Danny for yourself!" Paulina shouted as she slaps Star across the face.

"How did you guys even learned about this?!" Ember shouted pushing the two and getting their attention, "Wait…. Never mind stupid question"

"The entire WORLD follows Danny's life! You're such a dumb bitch!" Paulina shouted before Star slap her back

"I don't even know why I asked…." Ember mumbled softly as she left the two idiots. Ember simply shook her head and went back inside, she sighs once more and went into the living room.

"You're back," Maddie said placing a magazine down

"Yeah... Paulina and Star are arguing with each other" Ember explained

"Typical of them," she said

"Yeah…." Ember mumbled as she glances around the room, "Is Danny here?"

"Danny is out patrolling," Maddie said flipping through another page

"Patrolling?" Ember asked with a worried tone of voice

"Is something wrong?" Maddie asked lowered the magazine

"I…. I just have this strange feeling…." Ember said as she sat down

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" she asked

"I can't really explain it….." she said as she brushed her ponytail, "Akeldana has been beaten and Moirai is still out there….. but I have this strange feeling….. that there someone else behind this"

"There no need to worry," Maddie said as she places her hand on Ember's leg, "You know how to stop Moirai now"

"I know…. I guess I was overreacting" Ember said shaking her head, "Its just…. He almost died..."

"But he didn't because you were there," Maddie said with a smile, "Don't worry... He'll be back by tonight"

"Alright," Ember said with a smile, "Thank you"

 _Later that night_

Ember simply sat near the window and waited for Danny to return home, she was a bit worried for him, she didn't like the idea of her boyfriend being out there. She had a bad feeling about Moirai and for some reasons….. she had a feeling there was someone else behind the shadows, pulling the strings.

" _I hope he's alright…_ " Ember sat up and went to get a glass of water, she simply took drag her water and leans against the counter.

"Ember?" Danny shouted while he phased through the door, "I'm back"

"Danny!" Ember smiled and quickly ran towards him, she quickly stopped since she had forgotten about her 'angry' attitude towards him for pushing her inside the time portal.

"I returned most of the gifts like you said," Danny said while he rubs the back of his hair, "Just kept the teddy bear and flowers"

"Oh," she said as she bit her lowered lip, wanting to hold him in her arms but she was still 'angry' at him.

"Can we talk?" Danny asked taking her hand

"Hm… sure?" Ember said as she followed him outside, she smiled slightly as he closed the front door.

"Listen…. I'm really sorry about what happened during the fight against Akeldana" Danny said while he held her hand, looking down at the ground "And I guess….. I went overboard with the gifts"

"Kind of," Ember said raising a brow

"I had good intentions! It worked out don't you think?" Danny asked with a goofy smile

"Is that so?" she asked raising a brow

"Well... Akeldana didn't expect you and you saved my butt" Danny said as he nudged her

"Hm….. that's true" she mumbled looking away

"And my butt's really cute," he said with a grin

"No, it's not," Ember said looking away, trying her best to keep her annoyed expression on her face.

" _His butt is AMAZING!_ " Ember shouted inside her mind, freaking out over her handsome boyfriend with the perfect body.

"So….. do you forgive me?" Danny asked with a cute smile

"Maybe…." Ember mumbled while she glared at him, trying her best not to smile at him.

"Please….." Danny said as he hugs her from behind, as he gently kissed her neck "You can't be mad at me forever?"

"Hm…." Ember blushed slightly as she felt his lips kissed her once more, "What can you do?"

"Hm….?" Danny parted from her and placed his hand under his chin, he thought for a bit before he found the perfect thing. "I know!" he said as he went ghost, "I know! You don't want any more gifts, but I saw this one today…. And I know you'll love it! Stay here"

"Hm… okay," Ember said before she saw him teleport away. Ember sat down on the step and simply waited for him, she waited for a few minutes before Danny returned.

"Here you go, my sweet rock star," Danny said giving her, her iconic flaming guitar "Can't have a rock star without your guitar"

"Oh…my…" Ember quickly sat up and went towards him, she couldn't believe her eyes, she had never seen such a beautiful guitar in her entire life. "A…. are you sure?" Ember asked in a soft whisper as she gently touched it, "Didn't this cost you a lot of money? I mean….. you brought all of those gifts before hand…."

"Well….. the owner of the store gave it to me for free, I said I was going to pay for it but he insisted…." Danny said with a smile, as he gave the guitar to her.

"I thought... You hated using your fame for your own personal use?" Ember asked holding the guitar and passing her fingers along the strings.

"I do... But I can make an exception just for you" Danny said. Ember simply stared at the guitar in shock, she placed the strap around her and moved the guitar to her back, she quickly hugs him in her arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you so much!" Ember shouted holding Danny tightly in her arms

"So do you forgive me? I hope you know….. I did this because I love you and I can't see the world without you in it" Danny said while he places his hands on her waist, smiling at her "Ember…. I love you so much and I'll do anything to protect you"

"Hm…." Ember shook her head as she places her hands on his cheeks, she smiled and pushed Danny against the wall, "I know….. I forgave you long ago"

"You did? Wait…. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Danny asked raising a brow

"I wanted to have some fun" Ember chuckled as she kissed his cheek, "And I love seeing in a panic…. "

"You're so mean," Danny said as he chuckled slightly, tapping her butt with a grin "Making me work so hard"

"Hands off the goods!" Ember said slapping his hand away

"I love you, Ember," he said as he brought her closer

"I love you more, Danny," Ember said before she crashed her lips against his

 _Moirai's realm_

"Rhea…." Clockwork mumbled softly as he gently took her box, "I'm going to free you….."

"Clockwork…." She said with the warm red light glowing

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Rhea

 **End**


	18. Rhea

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Rhea**

(Do you want Johnny and Kitty to die or stay alive?)

Shout out to ClassyMissSassy and Mrs Phantom

 _1975_

"Too…..hard…." Ember mumbled while her mother and aunt bear hugged her, basically squishing the living daylights out of her. Ember wanted to reassure her family about Akeldana, but she didn't expect her parents and aunt to hug her to death.

"You just vanished!" Vera said releasing her monster grip around her niece

"You were in one minute and gone the next!" Elizabeth said

"Clockwork showed up and I just left," Ember said fixing her clothing slightly

"Well, we're happy you're alright," James said kissing his daughter's forehead

"She saved my butt this time," Danny said with a smile

"It's a cute butt….. so I decided to save it" Ember teased

" _And other things of your body…_ " Ember smirk and quickly glance at Danny's crotch, she bit her lower lip before she quickly looked away.

"We're going to stay here for a bit," Danny said as he turned back human, "What do you say, Ember?"

"Sure," she said as she sat down, "Hm….. we could go on a picnic?"

"A picnic? Hm…. Sounds like a good idea" Vera said smiling at her sister

"I'll get some lunch ready," Elizabeth said heading towards the kitchen

"I'll get some games ready," James said

 _Amity park_

"This is a nice spot," Elizabeth said placing the picnic basket down, while James places a blanket down as well.

"It's a nice day, right Danny!" James said slapping Danny in the back

"Ow!" Danny a cough slightly with a nervous smile, "Very true!"

"It's nice to relax," Ember said as she flops on her butt, "No ghost…. No crazy girls... Just like this"

"There crazy girls over there too?" Vera asked sitting down beside her niece while Elizabeth took out the food.

"You have no idea, aunty," Ember said with her eyes closed and soaking up the sun rays, "There three of them!"

"And who are those crazy girls?" Elizabeth asked sitting down while James grad Danny out to play

"One is an ex and the two others crazy fans," Ember said as she looked down at the food, "Oh! Watermelon"

"An ex-girlfriend?" Elizabeth and Vera said smiling at each other with a grin.

"What was that?" Vera asked with a chuckle, "Not worried Danny might leave you?"

"Aunty... You're not funny" Ember said with a serious look but didn't look too serious since she was eating her watermelon.

"He's going to be my son in law," Elizabeth said while Ember glared at her

"Oh really?" Vera said looking at James and Danny, well James trying to explain what football was and how to play it.

"He's not a sporty type is he?" Elizabeth asked shaking her head

"Nope," Ember said putting the melon down, "Mostly ghost hunting, comics, and….hm…. well a nerd"

"And children?" Vera asked nudging her niece

"Aunty!" Ember shouted with a blush, quickly looking away with a bright red on her cheeks.

" _UGH! Not again!_ " Ember simply looked away and tried not to die of embarrassment

"They didn't even have sex yet!" Elizabeth said pulling Ember's cheek, "Right dear?"

"Right….." Ember said with a smile

" _She would kill me if she knew…._ " Ember simply kept her fake smile on her face

"I don't get it," Danny said walking back to the women while James followed him with a football, "I don't play sports"

"Boy! I'm going to fix that!" James said throwing the ball in between his hands

"So….. Danny any names for the babies?" Vera teased as she pokes Ember's cheek

"Wh…..?" Danny mumbled looking at Ember

" _Is she not telling me something?!_ " Danny shouted in a panic but kept his cool

"SHE JOKING!" Ember shouted quickly getting up and taking his hand, "She just teasing!"

"Oh…," Danny said with a nervous smile

" _Thank god!_ " Danny sigh in relief, he looked back and saw Ember's family smiling at them.

"Just hold on!" Ember said quickly dragging Danny away from the picnic

"She joking right?" Danny whispered while Ember waved at her family, "You're not pregnant?"

"No!" Ember whispered back punching his arm, "Jeez! Have you forgotten we used protection every time!"

"Ow! I can worry can't I?" he whispered back rubbing his arm, "I thought you told them…. you know?"

"Dear god... My parents would kill me!" Ember said

"Your dad would murderer me! Then it would be your mom, and then aunt! And once I'm good and dead… they would do it again!" he said with a nervous look, Ember looked back at him and shook her head.

"You're such a drama queen," Ember said shaking her head at him, "Dipstick"

"Hey!" he said kissing her cheek

"Hey yourself," Ember said kissing him on the lips

"Aw!" Vera said while she watched the two, "Those two are so in love!"

"Reminds me of us, honey," Elizabeth said as she held James' hand

"You can't play football…." James said with a frown

"Oh! Stop it!" Elizabeth said hitting his chest

"I'll teach him about this game," James said gently throwing the ball in his land

"Oh boy," Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Rhea…." Clockwork smiled as he looks down at the box. He quickly read the short bio Moirai had made for her, "Age 25, daughter of a nobleman and was killed during a battle….."

" _Because I didn't do a thing to stop it…._ " Clockwork place his hand on the lid, he took a deep _'breath'_ as he slowly opened the lid, a bright light quickly shined, blinding Clockwork and making him drop the box on the ground. Clockwork opened his eyes and smiled, seeing a woman wearing a white Doric chiton, with an overfold which was opened on the side and a fold on the other one. Her hair was in a traditional Greek style with the typical ghost features, her pale skin, and green eyes.

"I'm….. free…." Rhea whispered softly, staring at her hand before she lowered it, "Clockwork... You freed me…."

"Of course I did," he said while he turned into a baby and held her hand

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Rhea asked while Clockwork turned into an adult

"Moirai is gone... I have to find him" Clockwork said with a smile

"Why?" she asked looking away

"Because time can't is without fate," he said as he opened a portal, "Now come on….. I want you to meet someone"

"Who?" she asked while she followed him

"Two very special people," Clockwork said

 _Amity Park_

"Danny, how do you like the sandwich?" Elizabeth asked while she drank some juice

"Its really good" Danny said finishing his sandwich

"At least someone likes my sandwiches!" Elizabeth said poking Ember's cheek

"That was one time, mom" Ember said back moving her mother's finger

"You're very mean, dear," she said kissing Ember's cheek

"To both of us," James said messing his daughter's hair

"Dad! No! Not my hair!" Ember said quickly fixing her hair. James laugh softly while he smiled at his daughter, he finally realised how much he took his life for granted. He was so busy with his promotion... He never took some time for his family, sometimes to relax and appreciate what he had in life. His wife, his sister in law, and his daughter…. His daughter who he almost lost if it weren't for Danny.

"Alright stop it you two!" Vera said waving her hands at them before she hugs Ember, "Don't be mean to her"

"Nonsense!" Elizabeth said taking out Ember's favourite cake, "Now! Who wants chocolate cake?"

"Oh…. Me!" Ember said quickly taking a plate. Elizabeth shook her head and cut a big piece for her little girl, Ember smiled and thank her mother before eating her cake. She served the others before Ember asked for another piece, "Please!"

"Alright," Elizabeth said cutting another piece

 _Four slices of cake later_

"I'm stuff…," Ember mumbled tapping her stomach

"Want to take a walk?" Danny asked getting up from the blanket and offering his hand to her.

"With pleasure," Ember said accepting his hand and getting up, she smiled and noticed her mother getting up too, "ALONE!"

"Po," Elizabeth said sitting back down

"Let's go," he said. The two walked around the park and simply enjoyed their rare time together, no one knew Danny was in town, so they finally got a rare moment for themselves.

"And that's why I hate Dash!" Danny said as he sat down under a tree, looking at the small pond with a few birds landing on the water.

"So…. Exactly like Dash?" Ember asked as she sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder and staring at the water as well.

"Yeah... Pretty much" Danny said placing his head on top of her, "Maybe their related"

"Yeah! What are the odds... Like if Glitter had a kid" she teased taking his hand

"That would be strange," Danny said. Danny suddenly felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly stood up and went ghost, his eyes scanning the area for any ghost. Ember looked up at him and look around as well, she wasn't sure what to look for…. She wasn't really used to this.

"Do you seen anything?" Ember asked while her family search as well

"Hello!" Rhea shouted suddenly popping her head out from a portal, and scaring Danny half to death.

"HOLY SHIT!" Danny shouted stumbling to the ground, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"No need to worry, Daniel," Clockwork said existing the portal right after her

"Clockwork? Who this?" Danny asked pointing to Rhea

"Rhea…. She…." Clockwork simply looked away and smiled at her

"Oh!" Ember shouted hitting Danny's chest, "I know who she is!"

"Who?" Danny asked looking at her

"Remember how Clockwork said he fell in love with a woman?" Ember said as she continued to hit his chest, Danny raised a brow and held her hands.

"Yes! Now I do" Danny said shaking his head

"Can we PLEASE know more about you?!" Ember asked smiling at Rhea, she was practically fangirling over this ancient love! A time lord like Clockwork falling in love with a mortal, they love torn apart by fate! Ember was going crazy! It was exactly like one of the stories she read in her books.

"Me?" Rhea asked looking at Clockwork, "Hm…. sure"

"Okay! Hm…. How did you meet Clockwork? Like his the ghost of time!" Ember asked in a very excited tone

"I've seen thousands of lives throughout time... but only one caught my eye," Clockwork said smiling at Rhea, "I watch her live out her daily life"

"My father is... Were a well-respected nobleman and my mother, the daughter of a respected nobleman as well. My entire family is noblemen! My father had his sights on me marrying a man of his choosing, but I wanted to marry for love" Rhea said smiling at the young couple, she especially like Ember, who reminded her of herself and Danny of Clockwork. "I never thought I would find love…. Until one day…." She said.

"And what's that?" Danny asked

"The observant wanted me to retrieve a special certificate but I was unable to find it," he said as he lifted his staff and showed the artefact to them. "It was immune to ghost powers, so I was unable to see. I wondered around bit and Rhea found me, she decided to help me and well... Over the course of time…"

"We fell in love for each other" Rhea said taking Clockwork's hand, "And we just kept seeing each other afterwards"

"I managed to keep the observants in the dark but Moirai knew about her…," he said looking away

"He didn't approve it... Didn't he?" Danny asked

"Well, that's the thing... Moirai did…." Clockwork said shocking both Danny and Ember

"You could say... The Moirai you two knew was born because of me" Rhea said looking away

"Right… you said Moirai and you were a good friend before" Danny said rubbing his chin with his hand

"What happened? How did Moirai hate you?" Ember asked

"I was on my way to visit another suitor my father wanted me to meet, but my carriage came under attack and the men I brought was outnumbered" Rhea explained as she held her hand close to her chest, "These men….. it was like they had supernatural powers... They were they fought was unnatural"

"I knew about Rhea's fate because Moirai told me about it" Clockwork continued as he held Rhea, clearly seeing the pain in her eyes. "I tried to convince him but he refused to listen…." He said.

"That's terrible," Ember said covering her mouth with her hands, while Danny wraps his arm around her.

"I broke the most important rule…" Clockwork said looking away, "I tried to save her…. I knew what I had to do in order to save her… but Moirai told the observant about Rhea and I. They forced me to stop and simply watch Rhea die in front of me... I could have stopped this... If I tried harder"

"But it wasn't your fault," Danny said

"It was….. and because of the actions I did….. Moirai hated me," he said

"He traps me in those boxes," Rhea said

"But you're finally together," Ember said smiling at them

"And I'm here to help you!" Rhea said moving away from Clockwork, "Clockwork... There no need to search for Moirai"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Because Moirai is a trap in the box of souls," she said. Clockwork was simply speechless, he couldn't believe Moirai was a trap in the box, and how did he even get caught in the first place?

"How?" Danny asked

"I'm not too sure… we can only hear what's going on, on the outside... So I'm not sure how" Rhea explained while Ember looked at them, "But there were two people behind his capture"

"Who?" Ember asked

"There was a woman's voice and a male's," Rhea said

"It might be... Akeldana" Danny said looking at Ember, "But who's the guy?"

"I guess we have to figure it out," Ember said before she turned to Rhea and Clockwork, "Thank you, Rhea"

"You're welcome," Rhea said smiling back

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Friends

 **End**


	19. Friends

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Friends**

Shout out to ClassyMissSassy

"Where did those two lovebirds go?" Elizabeth asked while she put the dirty dishes away, "They've been gone for a long time"

"Maybe they're doing the nasty?" Vera teased

"They better NOT!" James shouted killing his newspaper and glaring at the two, "He better not! Doing the nasty with my baby girl!"

"Oh! James stop it!" Elizabeth said hitting his chest, "They'll most likely get married and do the nasty"

"DON'T SAY IT!" James shouted quickly covering his ears and looking away, he didn't even want to IMAGINE his daughter having sex.

"Mom!" Elizabeth shook her head at her stupid husband, she looked back and smiled seeing Ember running towards them.

"There you are," Elizabeth said as she tugs on James's arm, "Where have you been?"

"And did you do THE NASTY?!" James shouted while his wife shook her head

"NO!" Ember shouted back with bright red cheeks, "Ew! Dad!"

" _Well... At Danny's birthday yes….and other times_ " Ember smiled on the inside as she felt Danny landing beside her

"MOVING ON!" Ember shouted quickly looking away from her father, "I want you guys to meet someone"

"Who?" Vera asked looking at her sister

"Clockwork," Danny said as he moved to the side, allowing the ancient ghost of time to appear from his portal.

"Good afternoon," Clockwork said with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you all! James McLain, Elizabeth and Vera Marshall"

"Huh…." The family simply stared in complete shock, this wasn't their first time meeting a ghost, the were shocked on how this ghost knew their names. The two sister look at each other, he called them by their maiden name, "Huh…."

"Clockwork is the master of time!" Danny explained to the very confused family

"Master of time?" James mumbled

"It's my duty and responsibilities to ensure the flow of time, its past, present and future," Clockwork said as he turned into an old man, which even shocked the family even more. "Baby, adulthood, and old age… past, present and future" he said as he turned into a baby, "I see everything throughout time just like a parade, but I'm watching it from above and not from the sides"

"I remember…," Vera said as she walked towards him

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked looking at her sister

"Ember, I remember you mentioning something about him," Vera said as she looks at her niece

"Wait! Wait! Wait! So…. you knew Danny would return in the past?" Elizabeth asked as she walked towards him, staring at the ancient ghost who simply smiled at them.

"Of course, I do! I knew he would save her and even if I couldn't... I knew Daniel would save her anyways" Clockwork said as he nudges Danny with a grin, "Right Daniel?"

"You're not funny," Danny said smiling at him

"Where did Rhea go?" Ember asked

"She left," he said as he back away and opened a portal, "Its been a pleasure to meet you all"

"Thank you…." Vera said as she walked towards him, "Thank you for sending Danny to the past... And save Ember…."

"You're very welcome," Clockwork said as he turned into an adult, "Vera…. Anthony wants you to move on"

"What?" Vera asked as she widens in eyes in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"Certain souls don't get collected by Moirai," Clockwork said seeing Vera tear up, "Souls who are at peace with their deaths, and had nothing but happiness in life... They simply move on into the light"

"He... Moved on…." Vera said as tears fell down her cheeks, "He's at peace?!"

"He is…." Clockwork said smiling at her, "But he pays me to visit before he left…. And he wants you to move on with your life, and find happiness once more"

"I have moved on…. I've found happiness…. but I could never love another" she said while Elizabeth hugs her sister, "I'll always love him…. And only him"

" _Hm…. I can see where Ember gets her devotion in the man she loves_ " Clockwork simply nodded his head, he waved at the family before he left.

 _Monday morning_

"Ready to go?" Danny asked while he waited in near the front entrance

"Y…. yup," Ember said taking her bag, she smiled and walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Let's go"

"So… teleportation or flying, my dear?" Danny asked taking her hand

"Hm…. Well, teleportation tries you... So flying" she said as they walked out of the door

"Man! I love you" Danny said kissing her cheek, he could still remember how much Sam insisted on teleportation, so he would disturb any birds or her hair.

"I know," she said kissing him on the lips, "Fly away! Pretty boy!"

"Yes ma'am!" he said going ghost and taking flight. The two head to school, Ember simply place her head under his chin and held him close, she smiled while Danny tightens his grip around her. Douglas sigh while he read Amity Park times, he usually didn't read the newspaper since he found it boring but something caught his eyes this morning.

"Youngest millionaire... Jose Sanchez founder of Sanchez Co…." Douglas continued to read down the article, he couldn't believe someone barely in university was already a millionaire! " _I spent the afternoon with Mr Sanchez and asked him what name would he considered for any future children, Mr Sanchez responded by saying…. He wishes to have a daughter and would name her Paulina…._ "

"YO! Douglas!" Drake shouted as he friendly punching his arm, "Later man!"

" _Ugh! I hate you so much, Danny!_ " Douglas glared at Drake, he simply looked back at the article and the photo of the young CEO.

"He's not even twenty-five... And he already wants kids?" Douglas mumbled

"OH MY GOSH!" Douglas looked up and saw a huge group of girls shouting and quickly running towards the door, Douglas put the newspaper down and followed them.

"Hey!" Danny said before the girls continued to shout, he took Ember's hand and tried to go through the crowd, "Excuse me!"

"I MISSED YOU!" five girls shouted as he passed by

"I missed you too…," Danny mumbled rolling his eyes

"MOVE!" Ember shouted pushing people out of her way, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"You heard the lady!" Danny shouted having some notes thrown at him, "Okay! Thanks!"

"Where have you been?!" someone shouted

"UGH! WHY IS HE BACK AGAIN!" Douglas simply looked away and left, he didn't even want to see Danny.

"EMBER!" Kitty shouted pushing people out of her way and jumping on her friend, and pushing her on the ground, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Busy," Ember said as she pushed Kitty off of and standing up

"Doing what?" Kitty asked taking Ember's arm and dragging her away

"Hey!" Ember said as she looked back at Danny being mobbed, "Shouldn't we help, Danny?"

"He's a fucking ghost! He'll be fine" Kitty said

"He needs help," Ember said

"Baby! Go and help Danny!" Kitty shouted as she punched Johnny's arm

"Sure thing, babe" Johnny lazily said

"Okay! Everyone get off!" Danny shouted pushing a few people

"So girl! How's it going on?" Kitty asked dragging her bestie away from the crowd, "How have you been? It's been almost three weeks since I saw you"

"Well... I spent some time crying because Danny left…." She said as she leans against the wall

"But he's right there," Kitty said raising a brow

"Obviously!" Ember said punching Kitty's arm, "He came back and I went to the future with him"

"SAY WHAT…!" Kitty shouted, freaking out like there was no tomorrow, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME?!"

"Uh…. because we're not allowed to at the moment…." She said chuckling at her crazy friend

"What?" Kitty asked as she scratched her head

"At the moment... It's only us" Ember explained as she crossed her arms, "We have to fix some things in the future before he can bring anyone with us in the future"

"Man! You suck!" Kitty said as the two wandered around the school, "Oh! Guess what Johnny and I did?"

"Uh….. I don't know" she said as they sat down against a wall

"We fucked each other last night," Kitty said wrapping her arm around her neck with a grin on her face, Kitty pulled on Ember's cheek knowing Ember was still a virgin.

"Good for you?" Ember said with her pulled face

"Have you done it yet?" Kitty asked. Ember looked at her and raised a brow, she simply smiled at her since she wasn't too sure if she should answer her question.

" _She's might spill the beans…._ "

"No" she lied smiling

"Man! You missing out!" Kitty said pulling Ember's cheek some more, "Sex is fucking amazing!"

" _No kidding…._ " Ember smiled from the inside; Kitty wasn't wrong, sex was amazing! And it was special because she was doing it with someone she loves.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Ember asked moving Kitty's hand and rubbing her cheek

"Johnny and I wanted to elope," she said moving her hand away

"What?" Ember asked looking at her with a surprised look, "You wanted to elope? Why?"

"Wanted too! It was before I became friend with you" Kitty said as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Whoa! Okay! You have to tell me more about this!" Ember said taking her shoulders and moving them, so she would face her.

"Our lives sucked before! We had it and we wanted to be together….. so we decided to elope on Johnny's bike" Kitty said while she played with her hair.

"So why didn't you leave?" Ember asked

"We became friends... Danny and you" Kitty said as she gently nudges her best friend

"Really? I had that much of an effect on you?" Ember asked with a surprised look on her face

"You have no idea! I just wanted to let you know….. I wanted to tell you sooner but you vanished" she said while she lowered her legs and crossed them, "I'm glad your back"

"Me too," Ember said as she nudges her back

The day finally came to an end! Danny and Ember didn't spend much time in class since they were too busy avoiding the entire school! Boys, girls, and even some teachers! They all wanted to talk to the couple, take photos, and well-being crazy fans. Danny couldn't be any happier to leave, the two finally went home! Peace and quiet! Danny had to take several detours to mislead the press, his clones weren't enough this time around, there was simply too many reporters for his clones to handle.

"I'm beat!" Danny yawned while he walked inside and flop on the sofa

"That makes two of us," Ember said as she went to the fridge, looking for something to eat since they missed dinner because of the media. "Hm…. There's…. meatloaf or lasagna?" Ember shouted from the kitchen.

"Hm…. Lasagna, please!" Danny shouted

"Okay!" Ember quickly prepared two plates of lasagna, she places them in the microwave and went to get some drinks. Ember place the drinks in front of her boyfriend along with some forks, she returned inside the kitchen and returned with the food.

"Thanks," Danny said taking the plate from her, "I could have done it"

"I don't mind," Ember said sitting down beside him

"Hm….. Well I want you to have your freedom" Danny said while he ate his lasagna, "We both have different views on this….. but you're not forced to be the typical housewife…."

"I just served you food, Dipstick," Ember said opening her drink

"I'm just saying," he said

"If we do get married…..well I still want to be a good wife to you," she said smiling at him, she placed her drink down and leans her head against his shoulder. "I want to make sure you have a good meal ready, I want to make you happy, but I'm still going to follow my dreams…."

"Hm…. So you're going to rock on and be a housewife?" he asked taking another bite of his food with a little bit of sauce landing on his lip, "Think you can handle it?"

"Yup!" She said as she licked the sauce off of his lip and kissing him on the cheek, "Piggy"

"Mean," Danny said shaking his head at her, Ember rolled her eyes when she suddenly heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," Ember said placing her half empty plate down. Danny nodded his head while he watched her go the phone, and he couldn't help himself from staring at her cute butt.

"Yes, this is she….hm…. really?! Oh…. Yes of course!... Wednesday at three... Alright… thank you very much!" Ember said jumping up and down with her knees, she smiled and hang up the phone before shouting.

"Whoa! What is it?" Danny asked as he sat up and walked towards her, trying to calm her down enough so she would tell him.

"The scouter called!" Ember said jumping in place in excitement, "He wants me to meet his boss!"

"Wait…. A producer?!" Danny asked with a big smile

"YES!" Ember shouted wrapping her arms around his neck, jumping on him as she laughs and shouted in joy.

"WAY TO GO, MY SWEET ROCK STAR!" Danny shouted spinning her around in the air, "I KNEW HE WOULD CALL YOU!"

"I'm almost there…." She said hugging Danny tightly, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Danny smiled on her lips and kissed her back, "And it's all because of you…."

"No…. it's because of you," Danny said hugging her

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My big break

 **End**


	20. My big break

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **My big break**

shout out to ClassyMissSassy

"What's with all of the screamings?" James asked while he walked downstairs with the wife

"The scouter called!" Ember shouted jumping up and down and quickly hitting Danny's chest.

"Girl! Don't hit your man," Danny said taking her hands and smiling at her

"Shush!" Ember quickly covered his mouth, "I'm meeting the producer on Wednesday!"

"Congratulations!" Elizabeth shouted at the top of her lungs, quickly hugging her little girl and spinning her around.

"I knew he would call you!" Vera said hugging her sister and niece, "This is so exciting!"

"James? Are you crying?" Elizabeth asked seeing her husband look away and sniffing a lot, "Hello?!"

"I'm not crying!" James said in his manly voice but quickly whip some tears away

"He's crying," Vera said as she parted from her sister and niece

"NO!" James shouted turning around and crossing his arms

"We have to celebrate!" Elizabeth shouted as she quickly ran to the kitchen

"What is she doing?" Danny whispered into Ember's ear

"I don't know…." She whispered back as Vera ran into the kitchen too, "I'm kind of worried"

"I got some cake!" Vera shouted surprisingly holding a chocolate cake; Ember jaw dropped seeing the cake, she wanted more cake at the picnic but she ate them all….. and her mother would have cut her off if there was more cake.

"Did you hide that?!" Ember shouted quickly going to her aunt, "Mom! You said there wasn't any more cake?!"

"I was hiding it, piggy," Elizabeth said taking a bottle of champagne

"Mom!" Ember shouted blushing slightly, "You just called me fat!"

"I did not!" Elizabeth said poking Ember's stomach, "But you do eat too much cake"

"I love cake!" she said moving her mother's hand away

"More than me?" Danny asked raising a brow at her

"Yes" Ember teased kissing his cheek, she smiled at him before she quickly moved away and went to the cake, "Cake time!"

 _2007_

"Jazz!" Jazz lowered her book and look up, she looked around the Nasty burger before she saw Valarie waving at her. "Its been awhile," she said as she sat down in front of her.

"Valarie! Hey!" Jazz said moving her tray to the side, "How have you been?"

"I've been busy," she said eating some of the Jazz's fries, "Hunting ghost… you know the usual"

"Have you seen Dani lately?" Jazz asked

"Hm….. I don't think so" Valerie said as she took out her wallet, quickly checking her wallet for any money. "What as she been doing since the disasteroid?" she asked.

"Hm…. I think she went to live with my aunt? I'm not too sure really... It's kind of hard to keep track of Dani" Jazz said closing her book.

"Which side? I hope it's not your father's sister… no offence" Valerie said

"I don't blame you! It's an aunt on my mother's side" she said with a chuckle

"So it's it true?" Valerie asked leaning in closer, "Is Danny with Ember McLain?! She's Danny's foe?"

"You still remember her?" Jazz asked with a surprised look

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked with a confused look. Jazz explaining about her brother's time travel, Moirai, and the medallion with the adjustments Clockwork made. Valerie was simply in shock, she couldn't believe Danny time travel and saved Ember's life.

"But I still remember Ember as she is? Or used to be?" she asked

"Its Clockwork" Jazz said as she simply shook her head, "You know how he is"

"Right," Valerie said as she sat up with a twenty-dollar bill in her hand, "There's always a reason behind his actions"

"We'll just have to see" Jazz replied smiling at her

"So where is Danny? I haven't seen him in months" Valerie said while she went to the counter and ordered her food, "I'm also curious about this... Living Ember"

"They're in the past currently," she said while she watched Valarie take her food, "They're might be back in a few hours"

"Oh…. Than I'll just stick around if that's alright with you?" she said while she places her tray down, sitting back down at the booth.

"We can talk some more!" she said drinking her drink.

 _1975 – Wednesday_

"James!" Elizabeth shouted as she places two plates down on the table, "James!"

"Yes dear?" he asked walking into the kitchen with a newspaper and coffee in his hand, "Is there something you need?"

"Can you wake up Danny and Ember?" she asked kissing his cheek, "They're going to be late for their meeting with the producer"

"Alright," he said putting his mug and newspaper down.

"Ugh…." Ember slowly sat up while she held the blanket over her naked body, she didn't really remember the night before. Danny and she were caught up in the moment of celebrating, along with the champagne and the cake. She rubs her forehead as she got out of bed, "What a night…"

"Ember!" Ember eyes shot open, she slowly lowered her hand hearing her father's footsteps getting closer and closer to her door.

" _FUCK!_ " she knew this didn't look good, Danny and her were butt naked and didn't leave much to the imaginations. Ember quickly pick up her clothes, she threw them on as fast as she could before she stumbled towards the door. " _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_ " she couldn't let her father see her like this, her father would freak out and murderer Danny on the spot.

"Ember?" James said as he grips the doorknob, he was about to open the door when he saw it swing open. Ember quickly closed the door behind her and smiled at her father, she was nervous as hell! She had to make sure her father didn't enter her bedroom, "Oh! You're awake"

"Morning, daddy," Ember said putting the best fake smile she could, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, it is," he said smiling at her, he raised a brow noticing his little girl look nervous, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm just nervous about today" she lied as she held her father's arm and guiding him away from her bedroom, "It's my big break"

"You're going to do fine, sweet heart," James said kissing her cheek, "Wait? Where's Danny?"

"He's still sleeping," Ember said, she wasn't lying since he was still asleep from last night.

"Oh…. I still don't like the idea of him sleeping in the same bed as you!" James said pointing his finger at her, "I prefer having him sleep downstairs"

"Dad! Mom said he could!" Ember said while she walked downstairs with him. Ember sigh in annoyance, Ember took almost three hours convincing her father to allow Danny to sleep in her room, she assured him nothing would happen and they would simply sleep. James eventually gave in when Elizabeth and Vera join in the argument, he hated the idea but wanted to make his little girl happy.

"Nothing happened, right?!" he asked as they entered the kitchen

"NO!" Ember shouted crossing her arms

" _Yes…_ "

"Dad! We just fell asleep! We didn't have sex!" Ember said glaring at him; James quickly covered his ears and looked away, he just didn't want to think or imagine his daughter having sex.

"STOP!" he shouted taking his mug

"Morning…." Danny mumbled rubbing his eyes while he walked in the kitchen, "Did everyone sleep well?"

"Morning, Dipstick!" Ember said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Danny said placing his hand on her waist, "You?"

"Like a baby," she said chuckling

"Arms length away from my girl!" James shouted quickly separating the two and glaring at the two, "Move!"

"Mom!" Ember shouted while Danny backs away from her

"James! Leave them alone!" Elizabeth said with her arms crossed and glaring at him, "Now sit down and eat!"

"Fine" James mumbled sitting down

 _Rolling Stone Mobile Studio_

"Nervous?" Danny asked while he held her hand, as the two stood in front of the massive building, Ember took a deep breath, she looked back at him and nodded her head. "You're going to do great," he said kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you here with me," she said squeezing his hand lightly, "I don't think….. I would have been able to do without you"

"There no need to thank me," he said smiling at her, "Now! Let's go"

"Sounds good to me," she said following him inside. Ember nervously took a deep breath as the elevator door opened, she looks up at him and gave him a smile.

"Ember McLain!" Marcus said walking towards them with open arms, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Its an honour to be here," Ember said as she shook his hand, "Thank you!"

"Follow me," Marcus said as he motioned them to head towards the door

"Is…. is it alright if my boyfriend comes with me?" Ember asked while she grips his hand

"I'm sorry no," Marcus said looking at them, "He just wants to see you!"

"Oh….." Ember looked back at Danny

"You'll do great," he said kissing her cheek, "Good luck, my sweet rock star"

"See you later," she said kissing his hand before she let go and followed Marcus to the producer's office. Marcus knocked on the door, he waited for a few seconds before he looks back at Ember.

"Good luck," Marcus said opening the door

"Thank you," Ember said smiling at him. Ember walk inside of the office, she saw the walls covered with golden records, photos of famous singers, and countless of awards. She walked towards the desk in the centre of the room; a tall man sat up in his black suit, his dark brown hair neatly comb back.

"Welcome," he said walking towards her

" _Wow…. A Rolex…_ " Ember stared at his wrist seeing the very expensive watch, she quickly looked into his brown eyes and smiling at him.

"Thank you for seeing me," Ember said

"Alexander Price! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ember McLain" Alexander said while he offered his hand to her, Ember smiled and shook his hand, she followed him back to his desk before she sat down. "Now let's get down to business," he said as he moved some papers.

"Of course!" she said feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

" _I wish Danny was here…._ " Ember watched Alexander go through his papers, she was so scared, she didn't want to mess this up.

"So your full name is….?" he asked taking a pen

"Amberline McLain," she replied

"And Ember McLain is your stage name," he said while he wrote down some notes, "Marcus as told me about your performance during the talent show, and he was very impressed on how your singing influence the audience."

"Thank you! It's an original song which I wrote for someone special" she said smiling at him

"Did anyone co-write with you?" he asked

"My boyfriend helps me with the lyrics," she said

"What will be your genre be? And do you know what kind of audience you're aiming for?" he asked interlocking his fingers together and staring at Ember.

"At the moment its rock and to aim for teens," she said as she nervously moved her hands

"Good….." he said nodding his head

"I hope later on…. I could do pop" she said as Alexander wrote down more notes

"Your voice is incredible," he said putting his pen down, he smiled as he sat up and walked around his office, "Marcus tape a recording for me and I enjoyed it! I can see you becoming big!"

"Thank you!" Ember said smiling even bigger

"Is there others songs you've written?" he asked

"I have two written down already, and I'm working on a third right now," she said

" _It's coming true….. my dream is actually coming true…._ " Ember was practically shouting with excitement, she just wanted to run around and scream to the world.

"I would like to sign you with Rolling Stone Mobile Studios," he said walking back to his desk and sitting back down, "Are you interested?"

"Oh! Yes, I am! Thank you!" Ember said almost shouting out of excitement, "Thank you!"

"You assume me," he said chuckling. Alexander opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a contract, he signs the contract before he turned the paper and pushed it towards her. "Just sign on the dotted line"

"I can't believe this is happening…." Ember mumbled as she took the pen, "It's a dream come true…"

"Hm…. Marcus also told me about this young man who help him" Alexander said while he watched Ember sign the contract, "Marcus was invited to the talent show by him as well"

"That's Danny... He's my boyfriend….. he helped me with my first song, the inspiration for my second. He really helped me with my music….. I wouldn't have this opportunity without him" she said as she places the pen down, and simply staring at the contract, unable to believe her dream had actually come true.

"You're very lucky to have someone like that" Alexander said taking the contract and writing some things down. "This industry can be hard at times and you'll need someone to support you," he said while he put the contract away.

"I know…. I'm very lucky to have him and I'm gratefully every day" she said

"I'll give you three months to make your first album," he said interlocking his fingers once more, "We'll release your first single in a few weeks and see how the public response to it, Positive and we'll continue with the album, negative and I'll stop everything and find another way to promote you"

"Alright! Thank you" she said. Alexander smiled as he sat up once more, he walked towards Ember and offered his hand. Ember smiled and took his hand, she shakes it "I won't disappoint you!"

"Welcome to Rolling Stone Moblie Studios," Alexander said with a smile

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A girl's night out

 **End**

* * *

The review problem is back... Sigh! But I can still see them, so please continue to review! I put moderate reviews so I can see any suggestions you guys might have. This is annoying but we just have to wait until it fixes itself

 _Mr. McLain_

Alright, guys! Here's my summary for Mr. McLain! Let me know what you think and if I should change anything?

Danny awakes and finds himself in the future and married to Ember McLain,but this isn't just an ordinary time travel. Danny's fourteen-year-old mind found itself in the future and inside his twenty-five-year-old body,he has no memory of what happened or how he ended up in his must find out what happened in the past in order to return home and set things straight.


	21. Girl's night out

Quick question! Who was the one who suggested Mr. McLain again? I need to know who it is for the shout out, thanks!

* * *

 **Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Girl's night out**

"Danny!" Ember shouted as she quickly ran out of the producer's office, "Danny!"

"Ember" Danny put the magazine he was reading down, he sat up before Ember jump in his arms and hug him tightly, "Wait….. did you sign the contract?!"

"YES!" Ember shouted hugging him tightly

"That`s amazing!" Danny shouted lifting off of her feet and spinning her around, "I knew you could do it!"

"Its all because of you!" Ember said while Danny put her down

"Me?" he asked raising a brow. Ember nodded her head as she held his arm, the two headed towards the elevator.

"Yes you," she said as she taps his nose, "You help me with my first song, you brought the scouter to the talent show, and you encourage me throughout everything"

"Well….. I'll do anything for you" Danny said as they entered the elevator; Danny pushed the button for the ground floor and smiled at Ember.

" _Hm….._ " Ember bit down on her lower lip, she waited for the elevator door to close before she pushed Danny against the elevator wall and locking lips with his. Danny was a bit surprised but happily kissed her back, he was relieved the elevator was empty with the exception of the two of them.

" _Man! What's up with her? She so needy lately_ " Danny kissed her back and slide his hand under her shirt, " _Not that I'm complaining…._ "

Ember wrap her arms around his neck and brought him deeper into the kiss, she pressed her hip against his, she suddenly heard a ding from the elevator and quickly parted from him. She quickly fixed her hair and clothes, as Danny did the same before the elevator's doors opened. The two casually walked out and headed towards the door, Ember smiled and noticed his zip was down.

" _Whoops…_ " Ember tap his shoulder

"Yeah?" Danny asked looking down at her

"Sorry," she said pointing to his zipper, "I got caught up in the moment"

"I didn't even feel it," he said looking around and making sure no one was around them, he quickly zips up his zipper before taking her hand. "You're too sneaky with those hands," he said nudging her.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ember said remembering the very close call of James walking in on them, "My dad almost caught us!"

"What?" Danny asked wide eye with his jaw-dropping, "When?"

"This morning….. we were both butt naked….. well it doesn't leave much to the imagination does it?" Ember said crossing her arms and raising a brow, "It would probably be better to do 'it' in your time"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Danny said placing his hand on his chest, "Who the one….. who wanted it"

"Shut up!" Ember said punching his arm

"Meow!" he said while he rubs his arm and shaking his head

 _Vera's home_

Ember and Danny stood in the living room with their ears covered, they had just told about Ember's contract deal. Elizabeth and Vera were both shouting at the top of their lungs, jumping around in circles and using James as a punching bag.

"Ow! Stop it!" James shouted pushing the two women back, "Stop hitting me!"

"OUR LITTLE GIRL GOT THE CONTRACT!" Elizabeth shouted jumping in place and hitting his chest

"I heard her," he said holding his wife's hands, "Please stop hitting me"

"Is there any more cake?" Ember asked lowering her hands from her ears, "Or hidden?"

"You should start writing!" Vera said quickly giving her niece some paper and pen, "You have an entire album to write!"

"Aunty! I already have two songs and almost finished a third" she said while her mother gave her a glass of champagne, "I have three songs right now, and I have pick which one will be the single"

"Why not your first one? The one you sang during the talent show" Danny said while he places his hand on her side, "Remember?"

"Hm….. I do like that one" Ember mumbled as she looked down in her glass, "And you helped me on writing it"

"I like that one too," Vera said pulling out another hidden cake

"Hm…. Alright then" Ember said smiling at her family, "Remember it is"

"Now! Let the celebration begin!" Elizabeth shouted

 _One week later_

Ember quickly told Kitty about the wonderful news and made her promise to keep quiet about it, the last thing she needed was the press to be after her…. Or more especially a certain person. Kitty tried to convince her bestie to bring her along during the upcoming recording, but Ember refused and promised a girl's night out.

"Are you sure you want to come back with me?" Danny asked with his hand face the sky, he narrowed his eyes as the medallion teleported from its hidden place and into his hand. "You can stay here if you want?" he said as he waited for the portal to open, "So you can work on the album"

"I already have the song written, and the recording is in three days," Ember said as she held his arm. Kitty quietly walks towards Ember's home, she wanted to hang out at the mall with her but didn't expect to see some strange magic thing. "Did you make sure it was clear?" Ember asked.

"I sent off a clone," Danny said staring at the portal, "He did the usual and cleared the area"

" _Is that how she travels through time?_ " Kitty smiled and quietly walk closer towards them, she wanted to see the future and she didn't want to wait until Ember gave her the green light. She knew Ember would hate her but she couldn't careless, " _I have to time this right…._ "

"Alright," Danny said smiling at her, "You didn't forget anything?"

"Nope….. wait…." She said quickly scanning the kitchen mentally and making sure there wasn't any more cake, "Yup! I'm ready to go"

Danny shook his head since he knew Ember was thinking about cake, he held her hand and the two jump into the time portal. Kitty quickly ran out from her hiding spot and jump into the time portal, before it could close.

"Babe?" Johnny shouted scratching his head in confusion, as he watched people walk passed him and staring at him. Johnny took out a little notebook and read it, " _Meet me at the mall at two…. I'm going to invite Ember….?_ Where is she?"

 _2007_

Danny and Ember jump out of the portal, and landed on their usual rooftop; Danny looked back when he saw Kitty jumping out of the portal right after them.

"Uh…. Ember…." Danny mumbled staring at Kitty in utter shock

"What is it….." Ember turned around and glared at Kitty, she simply moved her hand away from his and walked closer to her friend, "KITTY?!"

"What up, girl?!" Kitty shouted as she stood up and dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

"What are you doing here?!" Ember asked clenching her hands into a fist, "I told you we couldn't bring anyone at the moment!"

"Well too late!" Kitty said as she walked to the ledge and look down at the city below, "Wow! This is the future?"

"Yeah…." Danny said looking at Ember, "You do realise... I can send you back?"

"Oh! Come on! Don't send me back now!" Kitty said as she ran towards them, "I just got here! I just want to stay here for a bit and check out the future!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Ember said sighing in annoyance, "You can't mention a single THING! About the future, got it?!"

"Got it…" Kitty said rolling her eyes. Danny shook his head while he watched the two, he simply waited as the two argue a bit.

"Okay! Whatever!" Ember said walking back to Danny, she wraps her arms around his neck and held him close, "Let's just go"

"What about me?" Kitty asked crossing her arms, "I can't fly!"

"Hold on" Danny moved Ember's arms to her annoyances, he back away from her and created a clone. "Here….. my clone can take you," he said as he felt Ember's arms back around his neck.

"Why can't I have, Ember?!" the clone asked crossing his arms

"Because I'm the original and I get Ember!" Danny said glaring at his clone, "Just take Kitty!"

"Fine…" the clone mumbled as he walked back to her, "Come on…."

"Wow! Ember! Your boyfriend's a dick!" Kitty said as she flips Danny off; Ember rolled her eyes as Danny took flight along with his clone.

 _Fenton works_

Danny simply sat at the kitchen table while he watched Ember and Kitty argue some more, Ember told Kitty everything she knew about the future, the technology, the food, the fashion, and the people she had to meet along with Danny's fame.

"So Danny!" Kitty said as she sat down next to him, "Are you rich?"

"Hm…. Yeah I am" he said while he stared at her

"Ember! You should take advantage of this!" Kitty shouted while Danny rolled his eyes

"No! Danny doesn't like to mistreat his fame, and I want to respect his wishes... So forget it" Ember said with her arms crossed.

"Hey!" Jazz shouted as she opened the front door, "Danny! Are you home?"

"Yeah!" he shouted from the kitchen. Jazz motioned Valerie to keep quiet as the two walk in the kitchen, she was a bit taking back seeing Kitty but alive, but she quickly assumed Danny had done the same as he did for Ember.

"Kitty's alive?" Jazz asked as she pulled a chair

"Yup, and she won't stay for long," Ember said tapping her foot while she glared at her bestie, "Right Kitty?"

"Go to hell, Ember" Kitty teased

"Danny! Looks who here" Jazz said as Valerie walked in the kitchen with a wave. Danny's eyes widen with a smile appearing on his face, he sat up and hug her.

"Valerie! Oh my gosh! How have you been?" he asked as they parted. Kitty smirk as she nudges Ember with her elbow, Ember glared at her as Kitty moved her eyes to her boyfriend hugging another woman.

"What?" Ember whispered at her

"Hugging another woman…," Kitty said raising a brow with a kinky smile

"Shut up, Kitty! Danny would never do such a thing" Ember said as she pushed her back

"Valerie! This is Ember McLain" Danny said as he motioned his hand towards her, smiling as she took his hand and flipping Kitty off from behind her back with her other hand.

"Hm? So why isn't she a ghost?" Valerie asked placing her hand under her chin while she examined her, "What happened?"

"I travel to the past and saved Ember's life," Danny said, not wanting to explain the entire story once again. "And because of my actions it prevented…." Danny motioned to Kitty's directions with his eyes since he headed gotten the chance to tell Kitty about her ghost self.

"Oh….." Valerie nodded her head, she smiled at Kitty, "I like having Ember this way"

"Thanks?" Ember said with a weird smile on her face, "I don't really get it?"

"I'm a ghost hunter too….. and we've crossed paths before…." She said as she sat down

"Oh…. Sorry about that" Ember said while Danny pulled a chair for her, "I only know so much about her….me?"

"Its all in the past!" Danny said smiling at the women

"Danny! Beat it!" Kitty shouted as she walked towards him and pushed him towards the door, "I wanted to have a girl's night out with Ember! And dammit! I'm going to have it right now!"

"Why can't I stay?" he asked before being pushed out of his own house, "Hey!"

"You can't stay because you're a guy!" Kitty said before slamming the door in his nose.

"Hey!" Ember shouted with a very pissed off look and her arms crossed, "Thanks a lot, Kitty! I'm going to have to make it up to him later!"

"Did you get that lock fix? I don't want to walk in on you guys again" Jazz said as she sat up and went to get drinks. Ember eyes widen, she slowly turned to Kitty, who had a surprised looked on her face.

"WAIT! What do you mean….. you walked in on them?" Kitty asked as she tried to run to Jazz, but Ember held her back and was struggling to cover her mouth.

"I'm curious as well," Valerie said placing her hands on the table and leaning in closer, "What do you mean?"

"DON'T SAY A THING!" Ember shouted while she wrestled with Kitty, trying to preserve her privacy, and making sure Kitty wouldn't spill the beans to her parents once she returned to the past. "JAZZ DON'T!" Ember shouted.

"Alright! Alright!" Jazz said lifting her hands in the air; Ember sigh in relief as she let Kitty go, Kitty on the other hand sigh in annoyance.

"So Ember…," Valerie said. Ember looked down at Valerie, she smiled a bit as she sat back down on her chair, seeing some food and drinks being placed down on the table. "What year are you from?" she asked.

"1975" Ember replied

"Tell me more about yourself?" Valerie asked taking her drink and a cookie, "I'm aware that every ghost used to be alive….. but most ghosts aren't so….. how should I say it… the sharing type"

"Well….. I have a father and mother, no siblings, and an aunt" Ember said taking her glass and holding it, as she stared into the juice. Ember took a deep breath as she explained her life before Danny's arrival, her bullying at school, her bad relationship with her parents, and the night she stood up. Valerie couldn't believe her ears, she always thought ghost Ember was a cold hearted person, but hearing Ember's life... The way people treated her….. she finally understood why she had become what she was.

"But life got better when Danny arrived," Kitty said quickly taking over, knowing Ember was still sensitive when it came to the past and her old life. "Right Ember?" she asked elbowing her.

"Yeah! He helped me with my parents, school, he stops the bullying and got me a record deal!" Ember said with a tender smile at the mention of his name, she blushed slightly as she thought of him with his kind smile and caring embrace.

"Wow….." Valerie said as she shook her head slightly, "That's incredible…."

"It is?" Kitty asked stealing a cookie from Ember's hands

"Yes! Who knew one person could have such an impact on another" Valerie said with a warm and kind smile, "You're very lucky, Ember"

" _I missed out but it's for the better_ " Valerie lean back in her chair as she drank her drink, she did miss him at times and wondered how her life would have been with him. But she knew Ember needed Danny the most, she was happy for them, she was relieved on hearing the improvements on Ember's life.

"I am…. And there's really no way... I could ever thank him for what he as done for me" Ember said moving her glass to the side, she smiled some more as she held her hands together.

"I can clearly tell you love him very much," Valerie said

"They're gross together," Kitty said while Jazz nodded in agreement, "All lovey Dovey"

"Don't Johnny and you do the same?!" Ember asked with an annoyed tone

"Yeah! But in privet unlike you guys!" she said. Ember rolled her eyes in annoyance, she simply sat up and went to get a glass of water.

"You know…. this Glitter who've just describe….. she kind of reminds me of someone?" Valerie mumbled as she tried to think back on who it was.

"Who?" Jazz asked raising a brow

"Star!" Valerie shouted in snapping her fingers together

"What about her?" Jazz asked

"I think her mother's name is Glitter!" Valerie said waving her finger like crazy

"NO! Way!" Ember and Kitty shouted in perfect unison, the two turned to each other wide eye.

"Are you serious?" Ember asked quickly sitting down

"I'm pretty sure it's the same woman!" Valerie said while she started to freak out

"The age and years are right…." Jazz said looking at the two teens

"I can't believe it…." Ember mumbled

"Holy shit! You have to tell me more about her?! Was her life miserable?!" Kitty asked practically jumping out of her chair, "TELL ME!"

"Girl! You better sit down! This is going to take awhile" Valerie said freaking out along with her.

 _Somewhere in Amity Park _

"So….. why did you want to meet me, Paulina?" Sam asked while she leans against a tree, glaring at the drama queen with her overdone makeup.

"I wanted to talk," Paulina said while she checked her nails, "About Danny"

"I won't help you on stealing his heart!" Sam said moving away from the tree and walking passed her.

"We both have a common enemy," Paulina said as she slowly turned to face Sam, "Don't you think we can put our differences aside this time? We can work together in order to get rid of Ember"

"Tried it! Didn't work" Sam said crossing her arms

"Teams are better," Paulina said as she places her hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'll let you think about it"

Sam simply stared at the ground as Paulina walked away, was she really going to team up with Paulina in order to get rid of Ember? She hadn't seen Danny since... The incident and Danny hadn't stormed in and yelled at her for leaving Ember.

" _Why hasn't Ember said anything?!_ " Sam sigh as she looked at the direction Paulina had gone. Paulina quickly ran behind a deserted area of the city, she smiled as she quickly scanned the area.

"Dan?! I did what you've told me!" Paulina shouted, she soon felt a cold sensation on her skin, she turned about and jump seeing Dan standing behind her.

"You've lured Sam?" he asked

"I offered her my services! Just like you told me to do" she said unaware of her fate which will be brought about by Dan, "All we have to do is wait"

"We won't have to wait long," Dan said smiling at his master plan, "She's going to accept"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The beginning of the end

 **End**

* * *

Dani will make her appearance very soon! I have it planned out along with Vlad, the two of them along with Valerie will pay an important role in the final battle.

Guys! Don't forget about the third addition to Remember series, so character development will continue if I haven't gone through it in the sequel. Vlad, Valerie, Dani, and Tucker will all be in the third addition, so just don't forget about it. So if you wonder why, I haven't used Vlad much it's because of the story itself, his appearance and his continuation in the next story of Remember.


	22. The beginning of the end

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **The beginning of the end**

"Goodbye, Kitty!" Ember shouted waving at her bestie, as she stood in front of the portal while Danny watched the two.

"Why can't I stay?!" Kitty whined with her arms crossed

"You stay for a day! That's should be enough to stratify you!" Ember said with a very annoyed glared, she was looking forward to Kitty's departure. She tried to kiss Danny and make him his favourite supper, but Kitty simply kept her busy and she lost track of time and didn't have time to cook. And she didn't even want to think about how Kitty reacted when she saw Ember kissing Danny, she quickly assumed they were going to have sex right in front of her.

"Please!" Kitty shouted unaware the time portal was fully opened. Ember rolled her eyes when she got an idea, she clearly knew Kitty wouldn't leave on her own, so she needed the right... push.

"Bye!" Ember shouted quickly pushing Kitty into the portal, Kitty stumbles back before she went through the portal and found herself on the rooftop of 1975. Kitty watched the portal quickly closed, she got up and shouted Ember's name.

"Did you?" he asked smiling at her and pointing to where the portal used to be. Ember chuckled as she nodded her head, she looked up at him and remembered when he had pushed her into the portal.

"Learned it from the best," Ember said tapping his cheek with her hand, "Right, babe?"

"Won't she get mad at you?" he asked while Ember took his hand and the two walked away, "For pushing her?"

"Oh! Who cares" Ember said waving her hand in the air, "You pushed me and I forgave you!"

"Hm…. You're never going to let it go aren't you?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Ember turned to face him and place her hand on his cheek. She leans in closer and was about to kiss him on the lips, she suddenly pulled his cheeks while laughing at him.

"Nope!" she said pulling even harder, "I'll never let it go, Dipstick," Ember said

"Can you at least let go of my face?" Danny managed to ask with his pulled face, open mouth, and weird stare. Ember laughs some more before she released his cheeks, having his face return to normal. Danny rub his cheeks while he looked at her, "Ow! That hurt" he said rubbing his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Ember said kissing each cheek, "You still have your good looks"

"Thank god," he said smiling at her

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Hm…. I knew you would come, Dan Phantom" Clockwork slowly turned around and smiled at him, Dan walked towards the master of time with a smile on his face.

"Clockwork... Hm… I assume Moirai's spell wore off if you know I was here" Dan said crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"Do you honestly believe you could beat me?" Clockwork asked frowning at him, raising his staff in the air "I'm the master of time!"

"Do you honestly believe I would confront you without a plan?" Dan asked taking out Moirai's box, "You want this don't you?"

"Akeldana was your pond wasn't she?" Clockwork asked while he glared at him, "You only used her in order to capture, Moirai"

"Clockwork… you fool!" Dan shouted quickly raising his hand and firing his plasma ray, Clockwork quickly dodges it and pressed the button his staff. He watched as Dan's attack return to him while Clockwork moved out of the way, and positioned himself behind him.

"You can't beat me," Clockwork said striking Dan with his staff. Dan stumbled forward, he quickly turned around and fired his plasma ray against the ground, creating a large dust of smoke. Clockwork squinted his eyes as he held his hand near his eyes, "Where did you go?!"

"Its all over!" Clockwork looked back, his eyes widen seeing a clone of Dan smiling at him. Clockwork tried to stop time when he felt a suction pull him towards the clone, "YES!"

"It worked," Dan said smiling at his victory, he walked towards his clone and took the box out of his hands before the clone disappeared.

" _Its all up to you now, Rhea_ " Clockwork smiled slightly feeling the box pull him inside of the box, he pretended to resist and try to escape in order to mislead Dan, he shouted before being sucked into the box. Dan quickly closed the box and smiled, he started to laugh at his victory, he held down the box with his eyes glowing bright red.

"I've done it! I've captured both fate and time!" Dan shouted at his victory

 _"Dan Phantom….."_ Rhea quietly floated in the air, she was invisible and added a special feature from her personal powers. She was completely blind from other ghosts senses, she was the perfect ghost to witness this battle by Clockwork's request. Clockwork knew Dan would come after him and have asked Rhea to watch the battle, he wanted her to gather information on the battle and to inform Danny at once. " _Don't worry, Clockwork_ " Rhea waited for Dan to smile on his victory and put the box away, she watched as he teleported away. Rhea flew down and gently landed, she turned visible "Your sacrifice won't go in vain, I promise you! _You won't stay imprisoned for long…._ "

 _Amity Park's park_

"I'm in…," Sam said. Paulina smiled and put her lipstick away, she turned around and walked towards Sam. "What do I have to do?" she asked looking away in shame.

"Just put this belt on Danny's hip," Paulina said pulling out the Spector deflector and handed it to Sam, "Its simple"

"How…. How did you get this?!" Sam asked holding the belt and staring at it

"Can you do it or not?!" Paulina asked quickly changing the subject with her arms crossed. Sam wanted to say something but simply kept quiet, she stared at the belt and knew what it could to Danny, she sighed and nodded her head.

"Good" Paulina said taking her two-thousand-dollar purse and leaving.

" _I hope I won't regret this…._ " Sam stared at the blue sky and watched some birds fly by, she couldn't believe she was teaming up with Paulina just to get rid of Ember. But Ember wasn't the right woman for him, he was being blinded by some kind of spell and needed to see the light.

"Danny! Wait!" Sam turned her head and saw Ember running towards Danny Phantom, Ember laugh and jump on his back. The ghostly teen smiled and held Ember, giving her a piggy back ride as he walked a bit throughout the park

 _"You can do this…."_ Sam took a deep breath and walked towards them, she quickly hid the belt behind her back and put a smile on his face.

"You're too heavy!" Danny teased, laughing as he felt Ember tighten her grip around his neck.

"Don't make fun of me, Dipstick!" Ember whispered into his ear, she kissed his cheek before jumping down from his back.

"I would never make fun of you, my sweet rock star," Danny said placing his hand on his chest, raising his head and looking away, "How could you!"

"You're such a jerk!" Ember chuckled shaking her head. She wraps her arms around his neck and messed his snow white snow hair, she laughs some more seeing Danny's messy hair and unamused look.

"Hm…" Danny quickly fixed his hair while Ember watched him.

"I love you, Dipstick" Ember whispered as she places her hands on his cheeks, gently turning his head so she could kiss him. She pecks his lips before Danny pulled her into a kiss, she chuckled on his lips as she kissed him back.

"I love you too, Ember," Danny said parting from her

"I'm so happy you came into my life," Ember said wrapping her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly as she moved her head and stared at his D on his chest, "You've done so much for me….. I….. I could never repay you…."

"You can repay me with your smiles, your hugs, your amazing cooking, and your love" Danny whispered softly. Danny smiled at Ember, he wraps his arm around her and brought her into a tighter hug and kissed the top of her hand. Ember simply smiled fondly as she places her hands on his chest, and happily accepted his warm embrace.

"Danny…." Danny looked up seeing Sam walking towards them, "Can we talk?"

"Talk?" Danny asked breaking the hug and crossing his arms, "About what?"

"I…. I finally realised my mistakes….." Sam said with her hands behind her back and holding the belt, "I wanted to apologise to you…"

"Oh…." Danny looked back at Ember, she simply hunched her shoulders since she was also surprised by this new attitude of hers. Danny still wanted to be friends with Sam, they had been friends for years and deep down in his heart, he wanted to return to those old days. He trusted her, she always had his back during their battles.

"Can you come here?" she asked as she held the belt tighter

"Sure…." Danny said with a smile. He let Ember's hand go and followed Sam, they stop under a tree and stood near her, "So…. Why did you want to be alone?"

" _I don't like this…._ " Ember thought as she watched their interaction

"I'm sorry about this…." Sam mumbled as she secretly unlocked the belt from behind her back

"Sorry about what?" Danny asked raising a brow in confusion, "Is something wrong, Sam?"

Sam quickly pulled the belt out and buckled it around his hip, Danny couldn't even react when was suddenly electrocuted by the belt. Danny fell on his knees as he turned back into a human, Ember's eyes widen seeing Danny collapsed on the ground and in pain. She quickly ran to his side, she tried to touch him but quickly pulled her hand away from being electrocuted slightly.

"Danny!" Ember shouted hesitating on touching him, as she helpless watched her love of her life being in pain.

" _What's going on…._ " Sam slowly back away, she could clearly tell something was wrong with the belt, the belt was electrocuting Danny much longer than it usual does. " _Did... Did Paulina do something to the belt? No…. she too stupid... There must be someone else behind this…._ " Sam didn't know what to do.

"Danny!" Ember shouted as tears fell down her cheek, "Hold on…. I…."

" _Please don't…._ " Ember covered her mouth with her hands, she was watching Danny being electrocuted and shouting in pain and there nothing she could do. After four long minutes, the belt finally stops electrocuting Danny.

"Danny! Are you alright? What's going on?!" Ember asked as she cautiously places her hand on his chest, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Danny didn't respond and simply breath heavily, he was trying to catch his breath and not pass out.

" _What have I done….._ " Sam simply fell onto her knees, seeing Danny in horrible pain from the very invention his parents created.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Rhea's confession

 **End**

* * *

Here Dan's plan if you haven't figured it out yet, he used Paulina in order to get Sam. Dan knows Paulina would never be able to get close to Danny in order to put the belt on, but he knows that Danny trusts Sam even after all the fighting between them. Because that's how Danny is, he trusts Sam because she was by his side for a long time and well before they started to date. And clearly Dan can't ask Sam to assist him, so he used Paulina to mislead Sam, and to order to get her help in his master plan.

And here's the reasoning why Clockwork's capture was so easy compared to Moirai's. Clockwork already knows Dan won't stop until he's captured, he knows Dan would hurt the innocent so he let himself get captured. But he made sure Rhea would witness the battle, so she would be able to inform Danny about Dan involvement and help him prepare for the final battle against Dan.

So this is how Danny will discover that Dan is behind all of this.


	23. Rhea's confession

Just a reminder! Currently, there are two problems with the site, the reviews are missing but **I'm still able to see them** and the chapters are on and offline for some of you. I have no idea why this happens or when? So whenever it does, we simply have to wait it out, sorry about that! Right now everything is fine so fingers cross!.

* * *

 **Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Rhea's confession**

Shout out to PrincessSaraRose and Kitty Katz

"Danny….." Ember mumbled in a soft whisper as she held his shoulder, trying to hug him as Danny was on the ground all fours and catching his breath. She rubs his back gently, she looked down at his hip and saw the belt around his waist. Ember quickly thought back and remembered seeing Sam placing the belt around him before he was electrocuted and turning back into a human.

" _It's the belt….. I have to take it off…._ " Ember hesitantly moved her hand towards his hips, she was worried the belt might hurt him if she tried to take it off. She took a deep breath and touched his belt, she held her breath as she waited for something to happen, she sighs in relief seeing nothing had happened.

"Hold on…. I'll take it off" Ember said attempting to rip the belt off of him, but failed miserably.

"Yo….. you need the key…." Ember moved her hands away from the belt, she slowly turned her head and looked back at Sam. Ember moved back slightly and held Danny's shoulder, "You need the key to taking it off…."

"Do you have the key?" Ember mumbled while she glared at her

"No…. but I know where we can find another one," Sam said as she slowly sat up, looking away and ashamed of what she had done. "We can't leave him here…." Sam mumbled.

"Fine…." Ember mumbled as she took Danny's arm and wrap it around her neck, she stood up and managed to lift Danny off of the ground. Ember stumbled slightly, she was holding the weight of a full grown and muscular man, "Danny... I know this must hurt but you have to help me…."

"Oka…" Danny mumbled. He moved his legs slightly and managed to relieve Ember of some of his weight, he felt Ember's arms wrap around him as they walked back to Fenton works.

 _Fenton Works_

"Maddie!" Ember shouted as she managed to open the door while she still held Danny, "Jazz!"

"Ember, what the ma-!" Maddie's eyes widen, seeing Ember holding her partly conscious son. She quickly called for Jazz and rushed to help Ember, she took Danny's other arm and placed him on the sofa.

"What happened?" Maddie said with her hand on his cheek, "Danny?!"

"Its this belt…," Ember said backing away from her, once she saw Jazz rush towards them as well.

"The Spector deflector…." Jazz mumbled as she looks at her mother

"And it's been modified," Maddie said clearly seeing the modification that was made, she quickly pushed Jazz to the side as she ran down to the lab. Ember place her hand on his cheek, she gently rub her thumb as she watched him sleep.

"Danny…." Sam mumbled. Ember clenched her hands into a fist, she slowly turned around and simply saw red, she was furious. Ember walked towards Sam and pushed her back, shocking Jazz as she watched the two.

"Ember?!" Jazz said in shock

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO PLACE THE BELT!" Ember shouted with a very angered expression on her face, "SHE DID THIS TO HIM!"

"Sam…." Jazz looked back at her brother, she had never seen her brother like this. He was out cold all because of the belt, a belt which a trusted friend had placed on him.

"I… it…" Sam simply look away in shame, she couldn't bare to look at them in the eye. Ember slap Sam across of the face, she pushed Sam onto her back as she sat on her chest and hitting her in the face.

"YOU DID THIS?!" Ember shouted while she punched Sam in the face

"EMBER!" Jazz shouted pulling Ember off of Sam, "Stop! Calm down! Danny will be alright"

"What the hell is wrong with YOU!" Ember shouted breaking away from Jazz's grip, "YOU CALL YOURSELF DANNY'S FRIEND?! HE FUCKING TRUSTED YOU AND YOU PULL THIS SHIT?!"

"I'm so sorry…." Sam said looking away in tears

"Get out!" Ember shouted pushing her away, "GET OUT AND DON'T EVEN COME NEAR DANNY!"

"I…." Sam looked away in shame, she knew she screwed up and she broke Danny's trust... She broke her friend's trust. Sam nodded her head and simply left, leaving in shame, guilt and regret. Ember took a few deep breaths and calm down, she looked back at Danny and held his hand.

"I found the key!" Maddie shouted quickly running towards them

"Great!" Jazz said

"Please hurry….. I don't want to see that belt on him" Ember said. Maddie nodded her head, she pushed Ember back and place the key in the lock, she turned it and unlock the belt from around her son's waist.

"There….. its off" Maddie said placing the belt on the coffee table, "He'll be out for a few out hours"

"Ember? Are you going to stay here?" Jazz asked

"Yeah…." Ember whispered as she sat down next to him, and staring at his sleeping form, "I'll be fine"

"Alright," Maddie said smiling at her daughter, "If you need anything just let us know"

"Thank you," Ember said without moving her gaze from him

 _A few hours later_

"Hm….." Danny rub his head with his hand, he felt dizzy and the feeling his head would explode any moment. He moaned in pain as he slowly sat up, he lowered his hand and waited for his vision to focus better.

"Dipstick…." Ember whispered placing her hands on his. Danny smiled feeling her hand on his, he looked around and found himself in his living room with his family around him. "How are you feeling?" Ember asked holding his hand tightly.

"Tired…." Danny said lowering his hand from his forehead and placing it on top of Ember's hand, "What happened?"

"The Spector Deflector" Ember said as she pointed to the belt. Ember sat down beside him and lean against him, she places her head against his chest and held him close. She had never been so scared in her entire life, she knew Danny would always be in danger because of his ghost hunting but actually seeing it….. seeing Danny in pain and so near death... She never wanted to see Danny in pain ever again.

"Sam…. Place the belt on…." Danny mumbled wrapping his arm around her, "Didn't she?"

"She did…." Ember said looking up, "I'm sorry… Danny"

"Its alright" Danny said hugging her

"Your mother and sister are out," Ember said feeling his warm embrace, feeling safe once more in his strong arms.

"They are?" he asked raising a brow

"Word got out and the press was freaking out... They had to reassure them along with Tucker and Valerie" Ember said as she places her hand on his cheek, she leans in closer and kissed him on the lips.

"How long was I out?" he asked kissing her back

"Hm…. Almost ten hours" Ember replied as she moved her hands to his chest, feeling his heart beating in his chest, "And I never left your side"

"Really?" Danny asked in surprised, he couldn't believe Ember stayed by his side for ten hours, ten hours of doing nothing but watch him sleep. "Ember….. you didn't have to stay... You could have rested" Danny said.

"I was just too worried to leave," Ember said smiling at him, she moved her head down and place it back on his chest, "I wanted to stay with you"

"Ember…. You are ama-!" Danny felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly stood up but collapsed onto the ground. Ember gasp and went down to help him up, "What's going on?!"

"The belt was modified….. it disabled your powers for an entire day," Ember said as she helps him sit down, "Don't you remember?"

"Dammit!" Danny whispered.

"Daniel Fenton?" Rhea said existing a portal from the wall, "There you are!"

"Rhea!" Danny sighs in relief

"What are you doing here?" Ember asked smiling at her

"Clockwork has been captured," Rhea said staring at the shock faces

"What? Are you serious? Clockwork as been captured?" Danny asked as he glances at Ember

"Dan Phantom, he is the one who captured Clockwork and Moirai," Rhea said looking away, "Clockwork knew he was next... So he asked me to watch the battle and tell you what I saw"

Danny simply had a blank face, he couldn't believe his ears, had he heard Rhea right? Did she really say, Dan? No! It couldn't be….. Dan was captured inside of the thermos….. how could he be free?!

"Clockwork, said you would know what to do?" Rhea said. Danny looked away from the two women, he held his head and hit the ground with his other hand.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Danny shouted hitting the ground none stop

"Danny what's wrong?!" Ember worriedly asked seeing his reaction, "Who's this Dan?"

"Ember….. you're not safe here," Danny said as he turned his head slightly, "You can't be here... Dan is after you... He's probably the one behind all of this….."

"Danny! We've been over this! I can help you! I don't need you to save me all the time" Ember said crossing her arms. Danny shook his head, he sat up and looked at the woman he loved with his entire heart, he thought Ember was in danger with Moirai around….. but with Dan after her….. he wished it was Moirai and not Dan.

"Who is this... Dan?" Ember asked as she felt Danny place his hands on her shoulders, "Danny…."

"Remember when I told you about changing fates…." Danny asked staring into her eyes

"Yeah?" she said

"Dan…. Is my future self from an alternative timeline…!" He replied simply

"What?" she asked

"Yes, I'm confused as well," Rhea said

"My original fate was to become pure evil, a monster who destroyed the world….." Danny said feeling his heart arch at the memory... The future he hardly avoided. "Dan is a monster, he is pure evil….. he doesn't have a single inch of humanity in him…." Danny continued as his hands shake.

"But….no… Danny that's impossible….." Ember said. She couldn't believe her sweet and wonderful Danny….. could become a monster of pure hatred. But she was supposed to become a heartless ghost, who only wanted to take control of the human world….. regardless of who needed to be used in order to get what she wanted.

"I was supposed to cheat on a test and my teacher found out, he met my parents and friends at Nasty burger….. the place blew up and I was orphaned..." Danny stops and shook his head, he hated talking about this... He just wanted to forget it once and for all.

"Danny…." Ember moved his hands from her shoulder and held them, she could tell this was a sensitive subject for him. Ember wanted to make it all go away...Kiss him and tell him things would get better, but there was nothing she could do…. This ghost or a darker version of her beloved was out there…. And he wanted to kill her.

"The only reason I didn't become him was because of Clockwork…. He interfered with the timeline and changed my fate…." Danny said as he held Ember's hand tightly, "The same thing he did to you…."

"So what do we do?" Rhea asked looking at the two, "We know about his past…. But how do we stop him?"

"I….." Danny looked like a lost child at this point, he really didn't know what to do. He had to keep Ember safe at all cost, he already knew what Dan wanted, the same motive as before. Dan needed to ensure his existence, Danny had to get rid of everyone he holds dear before Dan can even touch them.

"Can't we capture him?" Rhea asked kneeling down beside them, "Like you did before? Like Dan did to Moirai and Clockwork?"

" _Wait….. If Dan is behind everything that has happen….._ " Danny's eyes widen when an idea come to mind, he assumed that mysterious ghost was Dan in reality, and as far as Dan knew Ember was dead. Danny got up and look down at Ember, he only prayed that Akeldana didn't tell Dan about Ember being alive. " _She won't like this…._ "

"We'll fight!" Ember said getting up as well

" _I'll send you back….. if I must_ " Danny simply stared at Ember, he wanted to memorise every single detail of her beautiful face. " _Play along for now…._ " he took a deep breath and looked away.

"This fight….. has gotten far worse than I thought," Danny said as he turned and faced Ember, "We need to prepare for this..…"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Vlad to the rescue

 **End**

* * *

Diva180: The old chapter only had an explanation of the chapter problem, I just removed it and reposted it, so readers who have an account would get the notification.

Void: I've read your suggestion and I'll consider it! I can tell you already that your idea won't be able to work in Remember: Love Transcending time, since the story already development enough but maybe in the third addition.


	24. Vlad to the rescue

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Vlad to the rescue**

Shout out to Kitty Katz and Kingoftheworld

 _Somewhere in Amity Park_

Dan was in a glorious mood, he simply stared at his most precious prizes... Time and fate captured in those boxes. Even his pawns are doing what is planned, well for the exception for Akeldana. He knew this was the right moment to attack, Danny was wearing the Spector deflector and was weak, and unable to protect Ember. Even if he did get the belt off, his powers would be half of its strength. Dan wanted to make Danny suffer and ensure his creation, everything was falling into place. Vlad was out there, Danny is weak, and everyone Danny holds dear is here for the taking.

"This place is a dump" Dan looked back and sigh in annoyance, he was having trouble on controlling his anger and not ripping Paulina's head off.

"She put the belt didn't she?" Dan asked quickly putting the boxes away.

"She totally did" Paulina shouted

"I knew she would do it!" Dan said smiling at his plan, he knew Sam would pull something like this in the name of 'love', he didn't even have to worry about her role.

" _You're so predictable, Sam..."_ Dan couldn't be any happier, he knew this was the right moment to strike! Before Danny could regain most of his powers and be a pain. But he had to admit, his younger self-powers were quite remarkable! His ghostly wail had even surpassed his own, and not to mention his mastery of the teleportation which wasn't an easy thing to do. " _I'll be unstoppable!"_

"She didn't need much motivation! She basically waltzes up to them and snaps the belt on!" She said laughing, knowing Danny would never ever trust Sam again.

Dan was ignoring her at this point, he was so thrilled that his future was within his grasp! All he had left to do was to destroy everything his younger self holds dear to his heart! And forcing him to watch it all, then all would be left to do was find Vlad and merge the two together.

"I no longer need your services," Dan said looking down at the young teen, he smiled showing his fangs as he approached her.

"What...?" Paulina whispered backing away, "What are you talking about, baby?!"

"You've served your purpose," Dan said with a slight laughter of joy, "You're only in my way from now on!"

"Wh... What about..." Paulina stumbled to the ground, she looked up in fear seeing this monster standing over her. "You said... I could have Danny..." She mumbled.

"You're such a moron!" Dan said

 _Manson's home_

"Sam!" Tucker stood in front of the back door, he had trouble getting passed the press which was freaking out about the latest news. The crazy ex-girlfriend trying to kill Danny Phantom! Jazz had told him about the incident, and the press learned it from witnesses who filmed the entire encounter. He couldn't believe Sam would ever do such a thing, but he was having his doubt right now. By the way, Sam was acting lately... It didn't seem so far fetch, Sam was overreacting and being selfish, only caring about her needs. He had to get through the police but Tucker easily got through them since he was the former mayor, he sighs and knocked on the door.

"What?" Sam's father said opening the door and seeing the former, "Oh…. Tucker? Here to talk to Sam?"

"Yes," Tucker said smiling at him, "If you don't mind?"

"Come on in! Hurry before those vaulters come around" Sam's father said quickly closing the door behind Tucker. Tucker smiled and greeted both of Sam's parents before he made his way to Sam's room, he knocked on her door as he opened it and walked in. Sam simply lay on her bed and stared at her black ceilings, which perfectly matched her black walls and her entire room's décor.

"What do you want?" Sam mumbled. She knew it was Tucker in her room, she asked her parents to leave her alone, Danny would never see her again let alone be in the same room as her, and it was differently not Ember! She would have been dead by now.

"We have to talk! And don't play dumb you know what it is!" Tucker said pulling a chair and sitting down, "Care to explain your little stunt?"

"Just leave me alone," she said

"No! Don't give me that crap, Sam!" Tucker said in a slightly angered tone, "Jazz told me everything you did! I want to know why you did this?!"

Sam sight, she knew she couldn't get out of this! Everyone on the planet knew what she did, and Tucker had no intentions on leaving until he got an explanation. She was already a freaking monster to the public, lost Danny's trust and possible friendship, rejected by his family, and Ember was ready to rip her head off! The last thing she wanted was to lose Tucker as well.

"Ember is an evil ghost! She a fucking monster! A mind control bitch!" Sam shouted quickly sitting up and facing Tucker, who simply had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you even hearing yourself? If you even took the trouble of listening to Ember's story!" Tucker said as he sat up and back away from her, "Do you want to know something!"

"What?" she asked

"No one is born evil! Ember was never evil, to begin with! Events during her life made her evil!" Tucker said unable to believe what he was seeing, "Ember's been bullied for most of her life! Her peers didn't care about her! Her parents hardly knew her! Ember didn't have a single person in her life for the expectation of her aunt! Do you even realised that she was stood up on her very first date?! Some asshole named Drake stood Ember up because he was dared too!"

"I didn't know…," she mumbled as she shamefully looks away

"Yeah you didn't know! Do you want to know why? Because you never took the time to listen!" Tucker shouted at her, hoping to speak some sense into Sam's thick skull. "Maybe you would have known the impact Danny had on her life?! He stops the bullying, he taught those who harassed her every single day a lesson, he even fixed the broken relationship with her parents!"

"Danny really did that?" Sam mumbled avoiding his gaze

"Yes, he did! Now when you think about it, who needs Danny the most?! You, who has parents who love you? Or Ember who's life was so terrible she wanted death?!"

"I…." Sam bit down on her lip, she didn't even have the courage to think about a response to Tucker's question.

"Unlike you! Danny talks to me! He told me how you handle the press and his fans….. you blamed him for everything….." Tucker said shaking his head at her, seeing the guilt in her eyes, "You blamed him for something he had no control over….."

"He could have tried harder!" she said

"YOU! Could have accepted it! You could have stop whining like the child you are!" he said pointing his finger at her. "Compared to Ember? You were never a good girlfriend! She accepts the press and his fans, she understands this is part of his life and there nothing he can do! And do you want to know why she accepts this? It's because she loves him!"

"She gives him more than love!" Sam shouted remembering the hickey she saw on Ember's neck, and of course when she admitted she was having sex with Danny.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked starting to get very annoyed with her

"Ember is fucking Danny!" Sam shouted, quickly standing up and standing in front of him. "She's sleeping with him! She's probably using sex as a weapon to control him!" she said.

"Are you even hearing yourself?!" Tucker asked placing his hand on his head, he was actually getting a headache because of her. Tucker was a bit surprised to hear about this recent news, Danny hadn't mentioned anything about it, but this was a sensitive topic and Danny isn't the one to announce to the world about his sex life.

"Ember is…." Sam trailed off, she had no idea what to say anymore, "Ember…."

"Is a caring person? She actually doesn't care about Danny being famous because she loves him for him? Or maybe she a better girlfriend that you ever could have been?" Tucker said crossing his arms and raising a brow at her. Sam didn't say anything and simply looked away, "You probably hate Ember because she did something you never could! He told me about your….. sexual attempts on him even after he told you he wasn't ready!"

"Can you…. Just leave…." Sam mumbled as she sat back down on her bed.

"I can't deal with you anymore! You're simply a selfish woman!" Tucker said opening the door, he glared back at her "You could have been happy, you know! You could have acted like a mature woman and find love somewhere else! You would have been happy and Danny your friend"

 _Amity Park's park_

"I don't really think... We should be out" Danny said while he followed Ember

"We can't live in fear, Danny," Ember said smiling at him, she leans against a tree and pulled Danny against her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "And with all of this planning... I need some fresh air and to be alone with you"

"Hm….. I guess your right" he said kissing her forehead

"I can't wait for all of this to be over," Ember said as she moved her hands to his neck, gently playing with the hair. She moved her one of her hands away from his neck, she smiled tenderly as she felt his chest.

"Me too," Danny said while he hugs her

"Hm…." She mumbled softly with her eyes closed

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked with his hand gently touching her cheek, "My sweet rock star?"

"Our future," Ember said as she looked up at him, "You're….. well I should say our families are expecting us to get married, pop out a few kids and of course make your fans happy... Or sad, I think?"

Danny laughs slightly while he thought back to his mother, she was already talking about marriage with them and forced Ember to considered baby names. And he already knew Elizabeth and Vera's point of view about them, the two women were anxiously waiting for them to get married and for him to become family.

"Would you?" Danny back away slightly and looked at her with a confused look, he moved his hands away from her.

"Would I what?" Danny asked. Ember blushed slightly as she looked away, she felt a bit shy talking about this… mind you she had no problem on almost blurting out her sex life to Jazz!

"Ever consider….. marriage?" she asked softly with her bright red face, "I mean…. We're still young and everything... and have lots of time ahead of us….. it's just-!"

Ember was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips kissed her, she smiled slightly and kissed Danny back with her hands on his sides. She parted from him slightly and stared into his blue eyes, she wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed about this topic but she was.

"Of course, I would!" Danny said smiling and chuckling slightly, "If we were older….. heck! I would ask you in marriage right now!"

"You want me has your wife?" Ember asked, she already knew the answer to her question but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. She knew Danny would marry her and she would gladly accept it! But she just wanted to hear those words from his mouth.

"I want you has my wife! I want to be your husband! I want to wake up every morning by your side! And I want to see your smile till the day I die" he said cupping her face with his other hand around her waist, "we'll have to wait for now….. but when the day comes... You'll be my wife"

" _Why is he so dreamy!_ " Ember simply melted in his arms, she had an idea of what Danny could have said, but she never expected this! She felt her heart beat skip a beat at his words, she simply shook her head and hug him.

"And you'll be my husband," she said back to him. Ember back away slightly, so she could kiss him on the lips; Danny kissed her back while he hugs her. She suddenly remembered something that his mother had told her, Ember broke the kiss and push him back with her hands.

"What?" he asked

"Your mother said... Something about parental consent for teen marriages?" Ember said trying to remember the exact words she had said, "She mentioned we could get married right now…. if my parents consented to marriage for me, which they'll most likely do"

"Oh! I know what you mean" Danny said parting from her and placing his hands on his hip, "Yes we could get married now! but I want to wait"

"Why?" she asked with a confused look

"Well-!" Danny felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly turned around with his eyes widening in horror.

"Hello, Danny," Dan said as he casually landed. Danny looked back at Ember, she was in terrible danger and he had to get her out of her no matter what.

" _The medallion….. wait….. no! Dan will know about it and take it... Maybe….. I can teleport her away?! He'll be too fast….. my teleportation is too slow against his speed….. what the hell am I suppose to do?!_ " Danny clenched his fist while his other hand pushed Ember behind him, " _Think! Think!_ "

" _He looks like Danny…._ " Ember glanced at her boyfriend and saw the terrified look on his face, she quickly put two and two together. " _This must be Dan….. Danny's evil half….._ " she placed her hand on his back, " _Where's Rhea?!_ "

"She's alive?!" Dan asked noticing Ember standing behind his younger self, "I killed you?"

"Clearly not!" Danny shouted making sure to put a brave face on, even though he was terrified inside, "Dan! I won't let you lay a single finger on her!"

"You're such a fool," Dan said creating a clone, "Danny!"

" _This should be enough_ " Dan smiled and waited for Danny's weak attacks

Danny pushed Ember back and took his stance, he quickly fired his ghostly wail at half of its normal strength. Dan's clone simply stumbled backwards slightly, they smiled at each other knowing Danny's wasn't at his full strength.

"EMBER! RUN!" Danny shouted with pure fear in his eyes, "GO!"

Ember would have normally argued with him, telling him she could defend herself and help him, but the look Danny gave her…. A look of pure fear….. she simply obeyed and ran off.

"Fool!" Dan shouted as he suddenly punched Danny in the face, sending flying against the tree and hitting the ground.

" _This is too easy!_ " Dan looked at his clone and nodded his head. The clone smiled before he went intangible, " _this wouldn't have been possible without the belt!_ "

Danny tried to back away but Dan simply held his ankle and threw him against the tree once more, Danny grunted as he hit the ground, he shook his head slightly when he heard Ember scream. He quickly looked up and saw one of Dan's clones holding onto Ember's hair, he saw the clone holding a plasma ball in his hand.

" _NO!_ " Danny tried to stand but Dan quickly hit him in the stomach, making sure Danny wouldn't be able to save Ember this time around.

"EMBER!" Danny shouted having his head pushed against the ground, along with his arms behind his back.

" _YES! YES! YES!_ " Dan laugh seeing his plan in play, he anxiously waited as his clone finished Ember off.

"You should ask for help more often!" Vlad suddenly grabs onto the clone's cap, he swiftly moves the clone's hand away so he would miss Ember. Vlad places his hand on the clone's back and did something to it, having the clone disappear and dropping Ember to the ground.

"The cheesehead!" Dan said letting Danny go, who quickly escaped and rushed to Ember's side. Danny hug Ember and quickly checked if she wasn't hurt, "Perfect timing! You do realize you're no match for me!"

"I didn't come alone," Vlad said with smile

"What?" Dan asked raising a brow

"Hey, cousin!" Danny's eyes widen, he looked up and saw a woman landing on the ground. Her white hair ponytail brushed against her shoulders with her bangs to the side, her suit was similar to Danny's but was more feminine. "Dani?!" he mumbled in shock, "Is that you?"

"Came to help!" she said smiling at him, she had clearly grown over the years. She didn't have the body of a child but that of a young woman, "Alright Danny?"

"Why are you helping, Vlad?!" Danny asked, knowing Dani hated Vlad with a passion and would never help him without a really good reason.

"I'll explain later! First, we have to take care of him!" she said clenching her fist and glaring at Dan.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Phantom Vs Phantom

 **End**


	25. Phantom Vs Phantom

Had problems logging in! But its fine now. It took me some time to write this chapter since I had lots of characters to work with and what actions they should do. Also had a blackout and lost some of the chapter, I had to rewrite some of it which is annoying!

* * *

 **Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Phantom Vs Phantom**

Shout out to FutureMissWorld and Bambi

"Who the hell are you?" Dan asked glaring at this strange woman…. Who strangely resembled his younger half but a female version of him. He glared at this woman and tried to figure out what the hell was going on? He knew Danny or him, didn't have a cousin… so why did she call his younger self-cousin?

"Dani! And you must be Dan!" Dani said smiling at his cousin's darker self

"Dan you said?" Valerie shouted quickly jumping off of her bored, wearing her red suit and taking out one of her weapons.

"It seems you're outnumbered!" Vlad said turning back to Dan, "Give up!"

"And give the boxes back!" Rhea shouted flying down and landing beside the group

" _What?!_ " Dan slowly back away, he was clearly outnumbered. He remembered Valerie from his own time, she stood beside Danny and Vlad... And those three alone were quite a handful, but there was also this strange woman?

"Don't underestimate me!" Dan shouted clenching his fist, "Danny! This is our fight!"

"You can't handle all of us! You just want to take me on one on one!" Danny shouted clearly seeing through Dan's lies

"You want to protect Ember?" Dan asked staring at the others, "You need this many peoples just to protect her?"

"I can protect Ember!" Danny shouted with his eyes glowing, "Bring it! Let's finished this!"

"Gladly!" Dan shouted

"Stand down!" Danny said glaring at the others, "This is between Dan and me!"

"Danny! We can help you defeat him!" Dani said staring at him with confused look

"I know! But I had it with Dan! I want to end this once and for all!" Danny shouted. Ember eyes widen, she held his arm and tried to pull him away from this battle, Danny looked at her and saw a worried look on her face.

"Danny…. just ask for their help," Ember said as she held his arm, "Why do you want to fight him alone?"

"Ember! Just stay with Rhea and Valerie" Danny said moving his arm from her grip, "I'll take care of Dan!"

"Danny! I hate it when you do this!" Ember said as she punched his arm, "Dammit!"

"Just stay here!" Danny said while he walked towards Dan

"Danny!" Dani shouted trying to grab his arm when Vlad held her back, "What?!"

"Danny doesn't want our help," Vlad said looking at him

"What the heck wrong with you?!" Dani shouted moving his hand, "You told me he needed our help!"

"And we will help him! Just not right now…. when the right moments come" Vlad explained looking at the upcoming battle.

"And will that moment be?!" Dani shouted at him

"You'll know!" Vlad said. Dani bit down on her button lip, she looked back at Valerie and Rhea who simply stayed back and watched. Ember nervously watched, she hated when Danny acting like a hero! Always assuming that she couldn't protect herself and she needed to be rescued, she loved him with all of her heart but she hated when he did this.

"Fool!" Dan shouted before he fired his ghostly wail. Danny smiled, he quickly took his stance and fired his own ghostly wail. Ember along with everyone else quickly covered their ears, they watched as both wails tried to overpower the other.

" _This can't be!_ " Dan's eyes widen seeing his wail being pushed back, he had to think of something and quick. " _If only…. Akeldana was here to help me... wait…._ " Dan managed to take Clockwork's box out.

"STOP!" Rhea shouted as she pushed Danny, forcing him to throw off his concentration "You're going to destroy him!"

"What?" Danny asked moving his attention to Rhea

"We have no idea what could happen if you destroy the box!" Rhea said as she glanced at Dan, who cowardly hid behind Clockwork.

"How do you know its Clockwork? It could be Moirai" Vlad said while he approached them

"It doesn't matter who it is! We need fate and time! Our entire existence needs fate and time in order to keep it in balance" Rhea said as she while Dani joined the group, "We have to be careful"

"Dan! Stop, hiding behind the box and fight!" Danny shouted, "And fight!"

"Bring it!" Dan shouted with his fist. Danny careless flew heads on, he formed a fist and tried to punch him but only hit the air. He looked back when Dan struck him on the back, "Fool!"

Danny tried to stand when he felt another punch, he fell to the ground again and again. Danny grunted while he could hear Dan laugh; Dan smiled and place his foot on his younger self's back.

"Hey!" Dan glanced at Vlad when he was suddenly sent flying, he moved in the air and dug his feet into the ground. Dan slowly stood up and glared at the two, Danny and Vlad, the two halves he needed in order to ensure his existence.

"You're as stubborn as ever, boy!" Vlad said shaking his head at him, "Ask them for help!"

"Yeah! We're here to help, cousin" Dani said smiling at him. Valerie nodded her head and smiled at them, she quickly took out her weapon and aimed it at Dan. Danny sigh and simply accepted their help, he stood up and nodded once more. Dani's eyes glowed a fiery red she suddenly fired them; Danny was surprised to see this power from his cousin, he found it similar to his own ice power.

"DUCK!" Valerie shouted. Dani quickly stop and quickly obeyed, she saw a pink and powerful ray flew over her head. Dan hardly had the time to recover from Dani's attack when he was struck by Valerie's, he grunted as his back hit against a tree.

"Altogether!" Danny shouted. Danny, Valerie, and Dani quickly surrounded Dan; Dan moved away from the tree and place a barrier around him. Danny nodded his head at them, he took a deep breath and fired his ghostly wail. Dani smiled with her hands out, she fired a similar version of Danny's ice power but with fire. Valerie moved slightly from Dani's attack, she fired her bazooka. Dan shouted while he felt each attack strike the barrier, the vibration ran through his body and his barrier unable to withstand the attacks.

" _It's working!_ " Danny thought seeing cracks forming in Dan's barrier. Dan's eyes widen when he saw his barrier break under the pressure, he was suddenly struck on all side from the trio's combined attack. Danny raised his hand as he stops his wail, Dani and Valerie followed right after him.

"We got him!" Dani shouted pumping her fist

"Hell yeah!" Valerie shouted back

"Its finally over," Danny said smiling at the two women. Dan held his sides and glared at them, he was losing and he was losing badly and he needed to do something. He need to stop Danny without killing him, he had to throw him off of his guard, Dan smiled as he slowly turned his head towards Ember.

" _He's still human! With human emotions_ " Dan quickly raised his hand and created an orb, the orb formed into a sharp needle like power. He moved his hand slightly and aimed it at Ember, he smiled and fired the needle.

Ember smiled at them, she found them assuming, she walked towards them when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Danny…." Ember whispered as she wrenched in pain, she slowly looked down at her stomach and saw her shirt becoming red.

"Ember…," Danny mumbled seeing Ember collapsed on the ground. Danny tried to run to her side but was held back by Vlad, he shook his head at him. "LET GO OF ME!" Danny shouted glaring at him.

"Hold on, Daniel!" Vlad said while Danny struggled to free himself, "We still have to defeat Dan!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Danny shouted as his ghostly wail fired and struck Vlad, Vlad flew in the air and struck the wall.

"Hasn't changed much" Vlad mumbled seeing Danny's eyes turning red, as he walked towards Dan who was busy fighting with Valerie. Danny suddenly disappeared, he reappeared behind Dan and fired a powerful plasma ray on his back.

"Danny?" Valerie mumbled seeing Dan flew against a large tree, breaking the tree in half and falling onto Dan. She glances at Ember and quickly went to her side, she places her hand on Ember's stomach and tried to stop the bleeding as shew watched the fight. Vlad smiled slightly, he looked back at Valerie and Ember, before he teleported away.

 _"Where is he going?_ " Valerie simply shook it off and pressed more pressure on the wound.

" _I have to get the boxes!_ " Rhea went intangible and activated her special ability, so Danny and Dan wouldn't be able to sense her. She quietly flew closer to the two, " _Where are they? Dan must have them on him…._ "

"I can't kill the dead hm?" Danny asked with his red eyes glowing even brighter, "We'll see about that... Right, Dan?!"

" _What is this power?!_ " Dan tried to stand when Danny struck him once more with another powerful plasma ray, he hit the ground managed to turn on his stomach. Danny created four clones, Danny mentioned to them as he walked closer to Dan. Danny kicked Dan onto his back and step on his chest, his first clone fired a ghost ray, the second fired pyrokinesis, the third ice ray, and the fourth a ghostly wail. Dan was being struck all over his body, he couldn't take this strength any longer, he felt he was about to be destroyed... About to die? Dan shouted in pain, something he hadn't done or thought he would ever feel ever again. He turned to face his younger self and saw pure rage on his face, his eyes were blood red like his…. But they were much colder, more hate against him.

" _At this rate…._ " Rhea quickly turned visible, she places her hand on each one of the clone's back before pushing Danny off of Dan once more. Danny stumbled to the ground and glared at Rhea, he looked back at Dan and saw his clones froze in place before they disappeared.

"Go to her…." Rhea said moving her eyes to Ember's direction, "She needs you"

"I…." Danny's blood red eyes look back at Ember, he saw her still on the ground and losing a lot of blood. Danny looked away and closed his eyes, feeling tears forming in his eyes; he nodded his head and opened his green eyes.

"I'll take care of Dan" Rhea replied glancing at the beaten ghost, "Alright?"

Rhea smiled slightly, she turned her attention back to Dan. He simply lay on the ground and was badly injured, he couldn't move and was unable to even more or make his escape. Rhea kneeled down beside him and quickly searched him, she sighs in relief when she found the two boxes.

"Alright…," Danny mumbled quickly flying back to Ember's side. Danny fell on his knees as he gently places his hand on Ember's cheek. Danny looks down at her stomach and saw a huge wound, he never realised how bad the wound truly was. He felt more tears forming in his eyes and he knew it was his fault! He should have asked for help and he could have prevented this…. he could have saved Ember if only...

"Ember…." Danny mumbled as tears fell down his cheek, "I'm so sorry…. this is all my fault…."

"Danny…." Valerie glanced at Dani, who simply sat down beside him and hug him

"I'm so… sorry…." He mumbled as tears fell down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry …. I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... Please don't leave me…."

"Danny…." Valerie mumbled as she held his hand, "I'm sorry... But it might be too late…"

"No…. Ember please don't leave me!" Danny pleaded as he held her hand, desperately hoping she would open her eyes. Danny shook his head and held Ember closer to his chest, he places his hand on her cheeks as his tears fell down her cheek. Valerie and Dani felt terrible for Danny, they knew he was trying to protect her and most likely felt responsible for allowing this to happen to Ember.

"It's not your fault…." Dani said trying to comfort him

"She right... Danny, it's not your fault" Valerie said

"I promised to protect her…." Danny mumbled through his tears, his puffy eyes looking at the two women, "And I failed…."

"Wait!" Rhea said as she held Clockwork's box, "We might be able to save her"

"What?" Danny asked with a confused look on his face. Rhea smiled slightly as she opened the lid, a bright light appeared before Clockwork stood in front of them. Rhea smiled and quickly hug him, she immediately explained what had occurred with Ember and Dan.

"Can we save her?" Rhea asked looking down at Ember

"Yes" Clockwork replied lifting his staff

"Please hurry!" Danny pleaded with his teary eyes staring at the master of time. Clockwork bend down with his hand out, his head glowed as he turned it counter clockwise. Danny and the others simply watched as Ember's wound disappeared, Danny couldn't believe his eyes. Danny himself was healed in the same method, but seeing it for himself was simply amazing!

"Hm…." Ember moved slightly, she slowly opened her eyes and was look up at Danny. He smiled and quickly hug her, he laughs in joy as he kissed her all over her face. Ember laughs slightly as she was reminded when Danny got hurt and was healed by Clockwork, "Whoa…. I love kisses but…"

"Hey! That my line" Danny said chuckling softly

"You two are a handful" Clockwork teased before Rhea hit him in the chest

"Hold on," Rhea said looking back at Dan, who was still on the ground with his severe wounds. Ember walked a bit and saw what condition Dan was in, he had some strange green liquid all over his body, his body was broken and would have been dead if he wasn't dead already.

"I… I…. I lost…" Dan managed to mumble, managing to look up at Rhea with the box in her hand.

"Because you underestimated yourself…. Your younger self" Rhea said as she places her hand on the lid, "And most importantly... The true power of love"

"Love…." Dan whispered slightly. Rhea nodded her head as she opened the box, Dan didn't put up much of a fight and allowed him to be pulled inside the box of souls. Rhea smiled and closed the lid, she held the box close to her side as she returned to Clockwork.

"Here" Clockwork opened his hand. Rhea places the box in his hand and back away; Clockwork place his hand on the box and formed a sealing spell like he had done for Akeldana.

"Thank you so much, Clockwork," Danny said while he held Ember closer to his chest, not wanting to ever let her go.

"It's my pleasure" Clockwork replied smiling at the two

"They really remind me of us," Rhea said smiling at the couple, "How we used to be…."

"And still are," Clockwork said as he hugs her slightly

"We'll be off," Rhea said while Clockwork opened a portal

"Thank you! I can't thank either of you enough" Danny said smiling at the two, knowing he was in debt to both Rhea and Clockwork. Rhea and Clockwork smiled before they left, the portal closing right behind them. Danny simply held Ember in his arms, he finally realised how selfish he was being... He should have realised sooner that Ember could handle herself. She wasn't the same girl he had met during the fire, she didn't need to be rescued, she could stand on her own two feet and take care of herself.

"Hey! Dani!" Dani smiled as she offered her hand to Ember, "It's nice to meet you!"

Ember was a bit surprised to see a female version of her Danny, but she knew she would get an explanation later on. She smiled and shook Dani's hand while having Danny's arms around her, clearly not ready to let her go.

"Ember…," she replied

"I guess your kind of confused" Dani said noticing Ember's confused look

"Hm…. Kind of" Ember said hunching her shoulders

"I'm Danny's clone" Dani explained as she leans back on her hands, "Vlad created me to become his heir in a way... He took Danny's DNA and made me. That's way I look exactly like him but a woman! Danny helps me through tough times…. and well he's family"

"We're cousins" Danny continued holding Ember tightly in his arms, "I don't see her as a clone... Only family and nothing else"

"And you remember me, right?" Valerie teased. Ember laughs softly as she nodded her head at her, she couldn't be any happier.

"No! I have no idea who you are" Ember teased. Valerie laughs slightly, she pushed Ember slightly, "And who are?"

"You're not funny," Valerie said shaking her head at her

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Aftermath

 **End**


	26. Aftermath

**Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Aftermath**

Shout out to PrincessSaraRose and GhostsRmyfriends

"My… my…. My face…." Paulina mumbled while staring into her mirror, freaking out over a small cut on her cheek. She was surprised she wasn't dead, the way Dan look at her…. She would have been dead if he hadn't seen Danny down below. She was watching the battle and was satisfied when she saw Dan being defeated, and she was, even more, happier when she saw Ember fall to the ground. She strangely felt relieved on seeing Ember bleed to death, she knew Danny would be devastated and he would never ever go back to Sam! Danny was hers for the taking! She was ready to run towards him and take him in her arms, comforting him and letting him know she loved him, she always loved him. But that Ember bitch! Was still alive! The strange ghost who appeared out of nowhere had done something to her, and Ember was alive!

" _That bitch is alive?!_ " Paulina hit her fist against the side of a rooftop, she quickly panics and checked her flawless skin. She growled and quickly looked away, she needed to go shopping and try to calm down.

"So….? Care to explain why you're helping Vlad?" Danny asked while he held Ember's hand and raising a brow at his cousin, "I know why Valerie and Rhea came here? But why did Vlad and you show up?"

"Why? Clockwork, of course, informed us" Dani replied crossing her arms, "He convinced me to listen to Vlad and believe him"

"What did he do?" Danny asked in utter shock

"Clockwork showed me the good Vlad has done" Dani explained as she glances at the sky, "He as secretly done well around the city"

"And naturally, it wasn't a trick... Since it was Clockwork" Danny mumbled while his thoughts were going crazy, "So….. Vlad approached you didn't he?"

"He did….. I wanted to destroy him but a certain ghost of time intervenes" Dani said rolling her eyes, she hated when Clockwork would suddenly appear out of no way! She nearly had a heart attack a few times, "He showed me the good Vlad as done, he showed me the regret he has… and everyone deserves a second chance?"

"So where is he now?" Ember asked as she looked around the park

"I don't know…. he sometimes vanishes for some reason" Dani explained while she uncrossed her arms, "But whatever he's doing it's not bad! I would know if it was"

"How?" Valerie asked

"Clockwork gave me this" Dani pulled out a dark ring with a green gem in the centre, "He gave me this ring to me in secret"

"What does it do?" Ember asked while she stared at the strange ring

"It will tell me if Vlad does good or bad" Dani explained as she pointed to the gem, "Green good, red bad"

"Is that what convinced you to help him?" Danny asked while he looks at the ring and found it quite amazing, "The final straw?"

"I only agreed to help Vlad because of this ring," she said. Danny nodded his head, he could clearly tell Dani didn't trust Vlad completely because of his actions in the past. But the ring gave her reassurances, she knew it wasn't a trick from Vlad since Clockwork gave it to her, and Danny himself was happy about this ring.

"I'm tired! How about we head home?" Valerie asked smiling at everyone

"Sounds good to me," Ember said

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Why did you call us, Clockwork?" the three observants demanded glancing at each other.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Clockwork asked as Rhea stood beside him

"No" the first observant replied as the other two nodded their heads, "How did Dan Phantom escape?"

"How dear Moirai can answer you" Clockwork took out the box and opened the lid, a bright lid shine with Moirai standing in front of them. He glared at the observants and at Clockwork, he didn't need an explanation on why he was here. He could hear everything from the box and he knew how the battle ended, "Moirai? Care to explain on why you've realised Dan?"

"Talk!" the third observant shouted

" _Dam you Clockwork!_ " Dan glared at Clockwork and immediately recognised one of his souls freed, Clockwork's love, Rhea.

"Are you going to allow Rhea to be free?" Moirai demanded pointing to her

"Silence!" the first observant shouted

"Explain your actions!" the second shouted right after the first

"Rhea! Isn't the problem at the moment!" the third said following the second.

"You wanted Ember's soul? You couldn't accept defeat and disobeyed the observants!" Rhea said as she walked towards him, "That's why you did this!"

"You should be a trap in my boxes!" Moirai said as he slowly turned to face her, "Rhea!"

"Enough!" the observants shouted.

"Since you clearly care more about your powers! Then your responsibilities and ensure the timeline….. then we only have to remove them" the first observant said while the two others positioned themselves, "Moirai! You are hereby strip of your powers!"

"NO!" Moirai shouted, he quickly raised his hand with an orb forming in his palm. He wasn't going to lose his powers! He was the ghost of FATE! And no one could ever remove him from his fate! Clockwork quickly slams his palm on Moirai's back; Moirai eyes widen, he couldn't' move….. he couldn't even feel his powers flow inside of him… Clockwork had done something to him. "What have you… done?" Moirai asked in his frozen stat.

"You're only making this worst for yourself" Clockwork replied slowly moving his hand away from him, "You always tell the mortals one line…..'Accept your fate!'….. well Moirai? Now it's time for you to accept your fate!"

"You bastard!" Moirai shouted. The observants eyes glowed and struck Moirai, he shouted in pain as his powers flowed out of his body. He looked up and saw his powers form an orb above his head, he wanted to leap in the air and take them back! But he was unable to move because of Clockwork! Moirai felt the last inch of his powers leave his body, he collapsed on the ground and felt weak!

"You've missed used your powers! In order to fulfil your vendetta!" the third observant shouted

"Clearly, we are unable to trust you! We can no longer allow you to be the ghost of fates" the second one said.

"You are hereby condemned to spend eternity in the box of souls!" the first shouted quickly looking at Clockwork's direction. Clockwork looked down at his old friend, Moirai was evil and cruel to anyone who stood in his way... But he was his friend at one time. Clockwork looked up at the massive orb of power, he knew Moirai was powerless, he was weak as a human.

"Farewell, my friend," Clockwork said as he opened the lid.

"Farewell….. Clockwork" Moirai mumbled before being pulled into the box. Clockwork quickly closed the lid, he sighs as he places the sealing spell onto the box.

"What about his powers?" a second observants asked, looking up at the massive orb of power.

"Simple... We need a new ghost of fate" the first replied

"We need a new one?" the third said as he turned to Rhea, "Maybe a female?"

The observants quickly whispered to each other before they needed their heads, they turned to Rhea and knew she was the right choice. She was a kind soul, she was pure, and she care for human lives; Rhea had the same point of views as Clockwork and the two clearly got along.

"Rhea!" the first observants said as they turned and face her, "You are hereby the ghost of fates!"

"Wh-!" Rhea's eyes widen as she watched the massive ball of powers suddenly flow inside of her, she closed her eyes and fell on her knees. The observants smiled while they watched the power infusion being completed, they flew towards the new ghost of fates.

"Rhea?" Clockwork asked as he offered his hand, "Are you alright with this?"

"I…." Rhea accepted his hand and stood up, she held her stomach and still felt the pain from the powers infusing her.

" _I'm the ghost of fates…._ " Rhea looked up at Clockwork and moved her gaze at the observants, she knew being the ghost fates was a huge responsibility. She has no experience in this and with these new powers? Could she control them? Or will they take over and transform her into Moirai?

"Can I handle it?" she asked looking into her lover's eyes.

"Of course, you can" Clockwork replied as held her hand, "I'll be there with you"

"Then….. I accept" Rhea said as she turned to the observants, who simply had a satisfied look on their faces. "I accept of being the ghost of fates!" she said with a determined look.

"Dan?" the first observants asked

"Sealed away in the box of souls" Clockwork replied as he gave both boxes to the observants, "In the same sealing method! I'm the only one who can release them"

"We'll keep those two safes," the second observants said while he took the boxes from Clockwork

"Farewell, Clockwork the ghost of time and…" the observants turned to Rhea and 'smiled' at her, "Rhea, the ghost of fates!"

 _Fenton works_

Danny held Ember closer to his side, he never wanted to let her go and simply hold her in his arms… keep her safe... Maker her happy. Danny had to reassured his family he was alright. They of course overreacted and only calm down with the help of Ember, Valerie and Dani. They also were overjoyed to see Dani once more and insisted she stayed over, Valerie simply went home after a dinner with the Fenton's of course. Danny and Ember found the house quite….. crowded and wanted to be alone. So they decided to spend a night at a hotel. Danny had reassured his parents some more before he left with Ember, he didn't want to deal with his parent's drama anymore, and not to mention the madness with the press. He simply wanted to spend the night with Ember and Ember alone.

"You scared me half to death," Danny said holding Ember's cheek, staring at her with a loving gaze. Ember chuckled slightly as she moved her hand on his, she got closer to him and look back into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't you dare use that excuse! You always scare me whenever you go out... Doing hero stuff" Ember said to him softly, as she held his hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry about all of this…." Danny said looking away from her

"Danny…" Ember mumbled

"Dan…. Is my fault... He was created from me…." Danny mumbled biting down on his lip, he felt responsible for everything that happened. Dan came from him….. in a way... Danny almost killed Ember himself.

"Dipstick" Ember slowly turned his head so she would face him, she smiled and kissed him on the lips. "it's not your fault alright? You're not him and you'll never be him! You're my sweet Danny, caring, brave, and stupid at times"

"That's mean," Danny said smiling slightly

"You know what I mean!" she said as she places her hands under his shirt, "Right?"

"Of course, I do…." Danny whispered while he kissed her forehead, "Thank you... I needed to hear those words"

"Dipstick" Ember whispered before she locks lips with him. Ember kissed him deeply as she moved her hands up, she slowly took his shirt off as place her forehead against his chest. She smiled and stared at him, she moved her fingers along a few scars on his chest. "Can you promise me something?" Ember asked while she places her hand on his chest and looks up at him.

"Of course, I will!" He said as he moved his hand along her back. Ember smiled, she leans in closer and whispered her promise into his ear, Danny was a bit surprised to hear this but he simply nodded his head. "I promise," Danny said nodding his head at her, "And when the times comes! I will keep my promise"

"Thank you," Ember said smiling at him. Ember kissed Danny on the lips, she turned him around and pushed him on the bed. She chuckled slightly as she sat on him, she leans in closer and places her hands on his cheeks before she kissed him once more.

" _That…. BITCH!_ " Paulina couldn't believe her freaking eyes! She was crunched down and looking into the key hole and was horrified to see EMBER! She wasn't able to hear what they were saying, but what she saw! She wanted to puke and storm in there! She wanted to separate the two but she already knew how it would play, she wasn't that stupid.

"Ember…. You fucking bitch! Danny! Why can't you see you're making a huge mistake?! You're not meant to be with her?!" Paulina simply looked away from the scene, she felt she was about to faint! She couldn't bare to watch any longer…. What HER Danny was doing! "This is far from over…. Ember I'm going to make sure you rot in hell! I will kill you! Danny Phantom will be mine! No matter how long it takes!"

 _The next morning_

Jack and Maddie simply stared in utter shock, they couldn't believe their eyes and they didn't know how to respond to something like this. Maddie glanced at her son and was hoping to have an explanation about their situation, but Danny simply had a nervous smile on his face while he waited for something.

"Danny….." Maddie mumbled staring in confusion

"Now! Before you jump to conclusion... Let him explain" Danny said as he nervously stood in front of his mother, knowing she wouldn't do anything as long as her baby boy was there.

"Hello!" Vlad said waving his hand at them

"Vlad…." Jack mumbled while he glared at them

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Continue Reading for Happy times_

 **End**


	27. Happy times

Don't forget the order of the upcoming fics

Mr McLain (currently)

Lovestruck

Remember: Till death do us part

Unexpected: Sebastian forever (Debatable)

* * *

 **Remember: Love transcending time**

 **Happy times**

Shout to SuperSweetGirl11, NaruHinaL0vR and Bambi

"Is there any weapons on you?" Danny asked crossing his arms at them, "Come on?"

"Why is HE here?!" Jack asked while he glared at his former friend. Jack would have never believed about the true nature of his former friend if Danny along with everyone who was involved with Vlad had told him.

"Danny what the heck is going on?" Jazz asked while she glared at her brother

"Vlad as changed," Danny said while he took out five hidden weapons from his mother, and a half ate ham from his father.

"He saved us from him…." Danny quickly turned around and turn the tv on, the news was going crazy over the recent fights. They all wanted to know who this mysterious ghost was? Who was the other ghost who help Danny on defeating him, and why did this mystery ghost resemble Danny so much?

"Danny?" Maddie mumbled while she looked at the screen, "Who is this?"

"Me…," Danny replied, Maddie and Jack's eyes widen, they slowly turned around and look at their son. Danny sighs and started to explain how he was supposed to become Dan, the CAT test, the nasty burger, Vlad aid in his creation, everything single thing. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz couldn't believe their ears, how could Danny become such a cruel monster? They had so many questions to ask but they simply allowed Danny to finished talking, they wanted to know about Dan's involvement in the recent battle.

"And now you know everything," Danny said sighing but quickly felt Ember's squeeze his hand, trying to reassure him as the best she could.

"And Vlad?" Jazz asked pointing to the fruit loop

"He brought Dani to help me….." Danny replied

"And he made Danny push his stubbornness aside and accept help" Ember continued with a smile

"Okay fine…." Jack mumbled as he walked towards Vlad, "You may have helped my son... But that doesn't excuse you for your crimes!"

"Give us one reason! Why we shouldn't blast your head off, Vlad?!" Maddie shouted, she suddenly pulled out the Fenton bazooka. Danny quickly took the gun out of his mother's hands and wondered why did she hide it?!

"Mom! I said no weapons!" Danny said giving the bazooka to Ember, who simply had a confused look on her face. "And where did you hide it?!" he asked.

"I have my secrets" Maddie mumbled while she glared at Vlad, "Honey…."

"Vlad... You're a horrible person... You've caused so much pain to our family" jack said glaring at him, "Why should we believe you? You could be playing one of your tricks... Like you've done before…."

"Jack, Maddie... I know what I'm asking for is a lot…. But I swear that I've seen my errors, the pain and suffering a caused... How selfish I was" Vlad said as he sighs and looked at his former friends, "But I'm trying to fix my sins... I've done good ever since I returned to earth. I had time to think up there and I realised what I've done was wrong…. I'm sorry about all of this….. and I hope you'll find in your hearts to forgive me?"

"Mom, Dad, Jazz….. he's telling the truth," Danny said with a small smile

"Trust us," Ember said. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz all looked at each other; they didn't want to trust him or believe him, but Danny and Ember did. Maddie sigh in annoyance, she hated Vlad and didn't want him too near her family ever again… but her son trusted him.

"Don't you think! We're going to be forgiving so easily!" Maddie shouted as she pushed him back, "Vlad!"

"I know this will take time and will take a lot of work... but I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for all of you to forgive me" Vlad said as he places his hand on his chest, looking down at the Fenton's and hoping his words somehow got through to them.

"Get out!" Jack said while he pointed to the door, "Now!"

"Very well, Jack," Vlad said as he went ghost and phased through the wall. Jack sigh in annoyance, he places his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Why couldn't he used the door like a normal person?" Jack mumbled

"Hm…. Dad?" Danny mumbled

"What is it?" e asked looking up and seeing his son in his ghost form, "Don't tell me….."

"We have to go to school….. and well... phasing through things is much easier," Danny said with a chuckle while Ember took his hand, "Bye!"

 _Casper high_

"Crazy bitch!" Sam sigh as she walked passed students, she simply heard a fellow student shout slurs at her but she was used it by now. Ever since her actions were known by the public, she was getting this kind of treatment from everyone she saw. She barely made it out of her own home, the press was naturally all over this and they demanded an explanation for her actions. She arrived at her locker and like always saw notes all over, they were mostly hates and questions about her actions. She sighs and took them down, she wanted to regain Danny's friendship but she knew it was long gone.

"Danny!" Sam looked back and saw a huge crowd of students, she knew it was Danny and Ember because they were they people who could bring a crowd. She simply watched as Danny and Ember gave some attentions to the students before disappearing, the students awed in annoyance and left.

"That was crazy," Danny said while they stood in the school's library. The library was always empty because no one went to the library it wasn't 'cool' to go there, which was perfect for the couple whenever they wanted some time alone. Not many people know about their hidden place but Sam and Tucker knew about it because they were Danny's friends. She needed to talk to Danny even though she knew he wouldn't listen, but it was worth a try.

" _You can do this…._ " Sam took a deep breath as she entered the library, she quickly saw Danny and Ember kissing in each other when they saw her. Ember simply had a death glare at her, her gaze simply followed her as Sam approached them.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ember asked with a very bitter tone

"I just want to talk," Sam said

"You talked! Now go away!" Ember said clenching her fist and would have punched her if Danny wasn't holding her back.

"What do you want?" Danny asked pushing Ember slightly

"I'm sorry... " Sam said. Sam wished she could turn back time and stop herself from making the worst mistake of her life, she could have stayed friends with Danny if only she wasn't selfish. But now it was too late, she broke Danny's trust and he would never trust her again and Ember would most likely beat her before she got the chance.

"Just saying 'I'm sorry' isn't enough, Sam," Danny said crossing his arms and glaring at her, "I trusted you and you broke that trust! You knew what the Spector deflector could do to me... and yet…. you still want on with it"

"Danny…" she mumbled

"Stop talking! No one forced you, Sam! You did this on your own and you deserve what happening now!" Danny said with a cold tone, "Now please leave!"

" _You screwed up, Mason_ " Sam nodded and simply left, she didn't want to ruin whatever relationship she had left with him. She sighs and went to open the library door when Tucker suddenly stood in front of her, the two exchanged a look before they parted ways.

"Finally! Some time alone" Ember said as she leans in closer and was about to kiss her boyfriend when Tucker walked in on them with a worried look on his face.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ " Ember growled slightly as she parted from him.

"Dude! Are you alright? I saw that you fought Dan!" Tucker said in a panic

"I'm fine! Valerie, Dani, and Clockwork help me out" Danny said quickly reassuring his friend, "We're both fine"

"Thank god!" Tucker said sighing in relief

"AND!" Ember said clearly annoyed about all of these interruptions and only wanted to spend a few minutes with Danny alone, "Dan is a trap! Clockwork as him once more!"

" _Oh…. She's mad at me_ " Tucker nodded his head with a smile

"That good to hear," Tucker said while he made his way towards the door, "I'll let you guys go"

"See ya, Tuck," Danny said waving at him. Tucker smiled and waved back before he left; Ember couldn't be any happier, she turned Danny around and returned to her original position.

"All of these interruptions" Ember mumbled while she approached his lips. She smiled slightly and was only inches away from a kiss when the bell rang, she glared at her prize and shouted in annoyance while Danny laughs slightly.

"You jinx it," he said while he held her hand

"Why can't we spend some alone time?! Is that too much to ask?!" Ember complained

"We will," Danny said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it"

 _Later that night_

Danny saw a rooftop and landed, he places Ember down and he let her go and looked up at the night sky. He moved some crates and saw down, he smiled at Ember as she sat down beside him. Danny simply stared at her, he never wanted to look away from her beauty, he wanted to be with her until the ends of times.

"What a day," Danny said with a sigh while he looks up at the night sky

"Tired?" Ember asked as she moved the box closer, she smiled and place her head on his shoulder. She smiled and place her hand on his chest, and smiled as she closed her eyes and felt his arm wrap around her.

"You have no idea," Danny said seeing a shooting star, "Hey! Ember look!"

"What?" she asked as she looked up and saw a shooting star, "A shooting star…."

"Make a wish," he said. Ember closed her eyes and thought of her wish, she wished hard before she reopened them. "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"If I tell you! It won't come true, dummy" Ember said with a soft laugh

"Meow!" he teased. Ember looked up at him and hit him in the chest with the back of her hand, Danny simply laughs and kissed her forehead.

"Fine….. I'll tell you" she mumbled

"What is it?" he asked

"Happy times together," Ember said while she stared at the moon

"Happy times?" he asked looking down at her

"To be happy with you... Every single day of my life" Ember said as she turned to face him, "Happy times…."

"Happy times," Danny said chuckling slightly before locking lips with her

Thanks for reading Remember: Love Transcending time! And of course all of your support! Mr McLain is officially out! Like right now! (Yay!) So don't forget to check it out and I hope I'll see you all there! I really appreciate all the support you guys give me, along with all of your suggestions!

 _Don't forget to review!_

 **End**


	28. Chapter 28

Check out my new story, **Remember: A father's daughter!**

Summary:

High school life isn't easy for any teen, but when your the daughter of Danny and Ember, well school life just becomes much worst. Aria Fenton must try to survive her high school days while suffering through a secret illness. But when things start to turn out well, she accidently releases a dangerous foe from her father's past who seeks revenge, and is willing to go to great lenght


End file.
